Seven Days
by TwilightChild999
Summary: Buffy gets a second chance to convince Spike that she loves him before she has to give him up to death again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, Joss Whedon's creations are not mine, I just briefly give them rest from his cruel mind.

Story: This is just a short, romancy, fluffy Spuffy story. I have most of my imagination geared towards sex positions, so this brief intro is all I'm really going to go into how Buffy gets her second chance. Enjoy.

Prologue

It had been three weeks since the end of the battle, and as far as Buffy Summers was concerned, three weeks since the end of the war. In a way, Buffy would never have to carry the burden of Slayerhood and endless threats of apocalypse alone again. She had an army, and the hellmouth was gone.

As was everything else.

It was all gone. Her home, her mother's grave, the Bronze, the graveyards she used to patrol…every thing she had come to know and love, everything bitter and everything sweet, even some of her friends had fallen away and crumbled to dust…

Along with the man she loved.

But he didn't even believe she did love him. She had told him, and he hadn't believed it. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, but that didn't make it hurt any less. But what hurt worse was the fact that she had never given him reason to, and would never have the chance to fix it.

He had done things for her that she still couldn't wrap her mind around. He had fought for her, endured torture for her, crossed oceans and did things that no demon should have been willing to do. He had gotten a soul, went against his very nature for her. All he had wanted was her love, and all she had given were her fists, her cruel words and her burdens.

All this is what she was determined to change. She would give him more, everything, all of herself. That was why she had gone to the demon…she had tracked a wish-granting creature, not much different from a vengeance demon. A little reality needed to be bent, and he was just the creature to do it.

She would have one week. She would have only one week in a place that seemed exactly like her home, one week that her lover would be removed from his final rest, with no memory of his death. She would have that short time with no burdens or battles besides the inner ones…seven days to prove to Spike that she loved him.


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **Both characters and the show they belong to are not my creations and I make no profit off of this…I just get horny thinking of those two. . . 

**Day 1**

Buffy woke up to the sounds of birds. There was light beating against her closed eyelids and it irritated her to no end. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and away from the offending sunshine being let in by the open window. She pulled the comforter up over her head and was immediately struck by the fact that the hotel must have used the same detergent that she used to.

Opening her eyes, Buffy was greeted with the sight of sheets and pillows exactly like hers at home had been, and tucked half under the comforter with her was a stuffed pig that looked a lot like Mr. Gordo…

She shot strait up, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off of her. She reached for Mr. Gordo and immediately hugged him to her chest as she looked around her, open mouthed at the beautiful sight of the bedroom that used to be her mother's, then later had become hers.

Trembling, she drank in every detail about the room she could. It was just like it was when she last slept in it, right before the battle with…

No. She hadn't slept in this room right before the battle with the First. Faith had taken that room, and she had slept in the basement…

With Spike.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her: how she was there, WHY she was there…Then something else struck her; not only was she once more in her old house, in good old Sunnydale, but she was in her old house with the man she loved.

It was hard to breath, and even harder to bottle the emotions that were rushing to the surface. She had kept those emotions bottled from everyone, including herself. She hadn't been able to stand the emotion Spike caused in her, the absolute chaos that he brought to her life, so she had spent the last year ignoring it completely.

Buffy still remembered the last night, right before the battle against The First. She had gone to him that night; it had been just the two of them down there, with hours to spare. They could have been together that night, one last night…but they weren't. They both let their fear get in the way.

Neither of them had been bold enough to make that first move. Buffy could see the fear in him. She could tell he thought that if he made one wrong move she would pull away in disgust or fear, and they would loose the bond they had been gaining. And Buffy…she had the courage to lead her little army into battle but didn't have the strength for a gentle touch that was more than comfort.

Slowly, she put Mr. Gordo down. What was she doing? She had gone through all of that and made that wish for a reason. She had regretted not making love to Spike that night, not giving him part of herself…she wasn't going to sit there hiding behind a stuffed pig and letting her regrets continue.

She stood from the bed, looking down at herself. She was in her yummy sushi pajamas, and she was sure her hair was a disaster. Buffy knew she didn't exactly look her best, but she also wasn't willing to spend hours making herself look just right when her time was limited. Besides, hadn't she waited long enough?

Peeking her head out of her room, she studied what she could see of the house. Everything was quiet. Everything was empty, but everything was also right where it was supposed to be, just the way she remembered. She gathered her courage and took a step out of her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, carefully, quietly. She made her way slowly down the hall, past her old bedroom, which had been set up as Willow's. But when she peeked her head inside, she saw that there was no Willow. She moved next to Dawn's room, and it was the same as Dawn had left it, only her sister wasn't there.

Down the familiar staircase she went. She was amazed to find that it even squeaked and creaked on the same steps. She looked into the living room, then into the kitchen. There was no one in either room. That was just as she arranged it…she didn't want anyone else here with her, anyone else's drama or opinions. She only wanted her second chance with the vampire that she knew was currently in the basement…

But she had to work up her courage before she could go down to him. Besides, how long had it been since she had seen her home? She made her way through the living room and a lump rose in her throat. She tried not to get teary eyed as she looked at the pictures of her mother and sister, all the things they had lost when the Hellmouth was destroyed. She even wanted to cry when she saw the weapons chest Xander had made for her himself.

It was all so real when she was standing in her living room again. Before it had just seemed like a vacation, hopping from hotel to hotel, city to city and trying to figure their lives out again. Part of her had always expected to come home. Now that she was home she not only realized how much she missed it and how much she lost, she also realized that she had better soak it all in now, because in seven days it would be gone.

That thought gave her more courage. She knew she could no longer waste time on nervousness or hesitance. She was the slayer, damnit. If she could take on the first evil and its hordes of ubervamps, then she could take on a single normal vampire with sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that always betrayed his every emotion…

Courage. She had to have courage. She gathered as much as she could, as much determination as she could muster as she made her way out of the living room and towards the basement door. She didn't let herself pause once. She was afraid if she allowed herself to hesitate she would loose the entire day. She opened the door, staring down into the dark. She could see the stairs just fine because of the light she was letting in. She didn't bother to close the door as she made her way carefully down the stairs, wincing at the sound of her footsteps. Why did it feel like disturbing a tomb?

Buffy shivered at the thought. Was that what this was? She wouldn't let the thought give her pause. She was so close, all her tinglies were warning her of the presence of a vampire, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She glanced over at the cot on the other side of the basement and nearly sobbed aloud when she saw the pale skin, the muscular back and a bleached blonde head resting on the pillow. The sheets barely covered his hips, barely concealing his naked body to her eyes.

She found herself suddenly grateful that he slept naked. She needed to see more of him, so much more. It wasn't enough to just know he was there. She had to touch him, to be close to him. Buffy had to know that she had him.

The basement floor was cold against her bare feet. She made her way towards the cot, being sure not to make a single sound. She brushed her fingers through her hair self consciously, making sure the long golden locks weren't flying everywhere and weren't knotted.

As she neared the cot, her heard nearly stopped. She finally got to see his face. Buffy realized that she had forgotten how beautiful Spike could really be. She had never thought of any man as beautiful until she had met him. And now that she saw him – REALLY saw him – she decided that that was what he had been all along. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she willed them away stubbornly. She didn't want her sight to blur. She wanted to keep looking at him.

His bleached blonde hair was in unruly curls. She could see the sharp edge and hollow of one cheek, the soft curve of his lips…he was not sleeping peacefully. His brows were furrowed, and one of his hands was clenched into a fist, pressed hard to his chest as if he were in pain. Buffy wanted to see his eyes, wanted to see him awake, here with her where it was safe.

Reaching out hesitantly, she gently touched the cool flesh of his shoulder. Her fingertips wandered down his arm, across muscle and surprisingly soft skin. The hand that was clenched at his chest slowly began to relax.

Buffy loved his hands. They were strong and gentle, with long fingers that seemed to know just where and how to caress. They were cool and calloused, and when Buffy's fingers laced through his it felt like coming home. She felt his fingers tighten on hers and smiled when she watched his eyes open. Blue locked onto hazel and they were immediately lost, both unwilling to look away.

Spike seemed to remember himself first. His eyes moved away from hers and down to their joined hands. He raised a scarred eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. When Buffy said nothing he looked towards the stairs, then the basement door. Buffy could tell he was reaching out with all his superior senses.

"The house is empty…" He met her eyes again. "Where is everyone?" He frowned for a moment, then pulled his hand away from hers before sitting up. "The battle…what happened?"

Buffy swallowed. He obviously hadn't noticed the affect he was having on her…she hadn't realized how much she had missed the sound of his voice. The English accent, the deep tone…and she missed the expressions on his face, how he seemed to wear every thought and every feeling.

It was from the way he was staring at her that she realized she had not answered his question.

"Wha…?"

At her blank stare Spike seemed to become a bit worried. "The battle, luv…the battle with the First? At the Hell Mouth?" He raised his hand and waved it in front of her face. His mood suddenly seemed to darken. "I didn't get knocked out in the middle of the battle like a ponce, did I?"

"How…" Buffy was embarrassed by how weak her voice sounded. "How much do you remember?" Had the wish not been granted as she asked?

Spike thought this over for a moment. He was obviously struggling with the memory, trying to piece it all together.

"I remember at least part of the battle…the army, many good tussels…and then the necklace…it started hurtin." He frowned. "Burning."

Buffy nodded. "The necklace worked." She explained. "Its actually what turned the tide so much." She spoke the next words softly. "You're what turned the tide."

There was something very close to hope in Spike's eyes as he searched hers.

"It took a lot out of you", Buffy continued, deciding that this was where the lies should come in. "That's probably why you don't remember anything very well. But its alright…its over. The battle is, I mean…we won. The first was defeated, the Hell Mouth closed, and Sunny Dale seems to be empty of all Bads, of the big or small veriaty…and, well, anything else.

Buffy had watched the hope in his eyes grow, then slowly become satisfaction and something close to cautious happiness. But he seemed to sober immediately at the reminder that they were alone.

"The others?"

Buffy smiled. "Almost all of them made it, thanks to Willow's spell. But a lot of them were injured. Giles took them to L.A. I think they plan to stay with Angel until they know for sure that everyone's fine.

Spike quirked a brow. "And we're here, because…?"

"Abandoned or not, someone still has to look over the Hell Mouth." Determined to move on to more important things and not let him dissect their situation too much, Buffy changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Shifting on the cot uncertainly, Spike frowned in confusion, then shrugged. "I feel…fine, actually. 'm not even all that sore."

"Good", Buffy smiled warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched his skin she found herself, again, very aware of the fact that he was naked underneath that single, then blanket. Her mind began to wander to places she would much rather put that hand right then…'Bad Buffy!', She mentally scolded herself. She knew she had to concentrate on more wholesome things, like showing him how loving and tender she could be. "I was really worried about you." She removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it gently against his cheek.

Spike leaned closer, pressed against the gentle touch and closed his eyes. Buffy watched the vampire's face, his tender expression as he enjoyed every moment of contact. She lowered her hand slowly, but did not pull it away. She stroked the hollow of his cheek with her thumb before brushing it over his soft lips.

She loved those lips too, and she wanted so badly to taste them again…that could be considered wholesome, right? As long as it was a soft, tender kiss, it could still mean good intensions.

Slowly moving her thumb away, she leaned closer still and pressed her lips to his instead. She kissed him tenderly, but he suddenly pulled away. Buffy opened her eyes to search his, only to find him doing the same thing. There was barely concealed shock and awe on his face, but he was also searching her face for something…Buffy realized sadly that he was searching for a look of regret, hesitance, maybe even revulsion…

There was none of the above present on her face. There was no revulsion, regret, and now there was no hesitance as she placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. When their lips met again there was no hesitance on his part either. He didn't pull back from her embrace. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around her and began kissing her back.

Things didn't take long to escalate. Buffy could scold herself with thoughts of doing things right all she wanted. It didn't stop her lips from parting or her tongue beginning to do battle with Spike's. Her body was warming to the reality of his cool hand slipping into the back of her pajama shirt and resting just on her lower back.

It had been over a year since she had kissed him. She had forgotten how good he was at it, his tongue stroking hers and tracing across the roof of her mouth. Her hand moved from the back of his neck and across his shoulder, then down over his well-defined chest. Their kiss was getting intense, neither of them willing to break it. Buffy was getting remarkably wet remarkably fast, and she knew Spike would be able to smell her arousal.

Finally, Spike pulled back, giving the slayer a chance to catch her breath. He rested his forehead against hers. "Buffy…" he said her name with a questioning tone, but his voice was heavy with need.

She pulled herself onto his lap, immediately feeling him pressing against her thigh. She heard him take an in a sharp, unneeded breath. Buffy pulled him down to kiss her again, their tongues sweeping teasingly now, teeth grazing and nibbling gently against lips while their hands wandered one another's bodies desperately. They were relearning one another with each touch.

Buffy was breathing heavily in her need. She ached for him and wondered for a moment how she had ever gone so long without having him. She would be ripping his clothes off right then and there if he had any on. So instead, she lifted her own shirt off. She wore nothing underneath; half her body was bare to him.

Spike broke the kiss, and for a moment Buffy was afraid that he would pull away again. Instead he moved the kiss away from her lips, along her jaw, then right below her ear, making her shiver. He flicked his tongue across her earlobe, then began his soft kisses down the side of her neck while his hands wandered over her back, then across her belly and up to cup her breasts.

"Spike…oh god…"

She pulled away, and he immediately stopped. His eyes were downcast, and Buffy realized that he thought he had gone too far. They were both breathing heavily, both painfully aching for the other. She said nothing, merely pulled back enough to lower her yummy sushi pajamas and toss them aside before moving back onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Cocking his head to the side, he met her eyes again. He was barely restraining himself, but he had somehow not touched her yet.

"You sure?" He asked with a heavy voice.

She smiled to him, then kissed him deeply, pulling away only to reassure him. "Sure. Very sure. Please Spike, I need you NOW."

Reviews are more than welcome. Also, the uncensored version of this story is available at 


	3. The First Night

**The First Night**

They had made love for hours.

That's how Buffy saw it now. They weren't just screwing senselessly, or fucking one another until they couldn't move. They had made love again and again. The sun had already set a long time ago.

Raising her head from Spike's motionless chest, she took time to take stock of the damage. Considering some of their past escapades, the damage wasn't all that horrible. They had broken the cot their first time, then rolled onto the concrete floor where they could do less damage. There was a massive dent in the washing machine from when Spike had bent her over it and taken her from behind. There was a shelf that had been ripped away and everything on it scattered when Spike had taken her against the wall and she had grabbed something to keep her steady, then yanked it out when she had reached another mind-shattering orgasm.

Her body still had small aftershocks now and then, and a delightful shiver went through her at the memory of how savage and needful the two of them had been.

Spike had felt her shiver and brought the blanket up to her shoulders, covering her carefully before continuing to stroke her back. Buffy smiled, happily letting him take care of her comfort. They were on the mattress of the destroyed cot, which was now on the concrete floor. Spike had been getting reacquainted with her body using just his fingertips and Buffy was beginning to slowly drift off into sleep.

"Did I die?"

The question brought Buffy awake instantly and her body stiffened, her heart racing. She knew he could hear it, but she gave a small laugh. "What?"

He kissed the top of her head, then brushed her hair off of her neck and let his fingertips stroke the bare flesh gently. "I think I've somehow found myself in heaven."

Buffy smiled softly, relief flooding her body and allowing her to relax again so she could take on a more casual tone. "Heaven is a basement in my house, hah?"

Spike kissed her forehead, then brushed his lips gently over her closed eyelids before laying his head back and allowing himself to rest. "Heaven is wherever you are."

Tears threatened to spill from Buffy's eyes. She wrapped an arm around him, listening to the silence as she waited for him to drift off into sleep. She wanted to watch him sleep…she hadn't done that since that night he had held her in comfort, but she had never done so after they were together. Their first night they had both practically passed out from exhaustion, but after that she had never let them sleep together after sex…

…Which was why she was taken completely by surprise when she began to hear a low rumble in his chest. Frowning, she wondered if Spike was growling from some sort of nightmare. She listened carefully, placing a hand on his chest and keeping her ear pressed against it. It began to turn into a steady vibration, like steady breathing.

Her eyes widened. She lifted her head and listened to the noise without her ear pressed against him. Her eyes widened and she used a hand to cover her mouth before she burst out into helpless giggles.

Her vampire lover was purring.

Really sorry for how long it took and everything, but I've been drilled on by the dentist and out of it lately. Don't worry, much more to come. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is, but that's only because I couldn't put the adult parts in. You can find the uncensored version of the story at

http/buffy. my author name is just TwilightChild.


	4. Day 2

Much thanks to those that gave reviews

Day 2 

Buffy woke to the feeling of laying on a lumpy and abused cot, and a hard male body. She had a stiff neck and a sore body, but it was a good kind of sore. She wasn't about to complain; especially when she opened her eyes to gaze at the handsome vampire sleeping soundly and peacefully beside her.

When was the last time he had slept peacefully?

She had stayed up for two hours after their last round, just studying the familiar planes and angles of Spike's face and occasionally drawing small designs across his body with her fingertips.

Buffy had almost been sad when the purring had stopped only a half hour after it had begun. Of course, it had been hard to stifle all of her giggles when she first found out about it. Then she had just enjoyed listening to it while she watched him sleep. It had been a substitute for a heart beat in keeping the silence away.

If there was one word to describe how Buffy woke up, it would be: satisfied. The satisfaction and contentment she felt at the moment was enough to push the reality of their shrinking time together at bay. For now she could just enjoy. And enjoy she did.

Buffy traced her fingertips through Spike's now wild curls, then down across his face. His lips were slightly parted, and Buffy's eyes lingered on the bottom one and its delicious curve. She had already decided that no man should have lips like that. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy those full lips to the fullest. She moved slightly closer and kissed him softly, making sure to be careful not to wake him. She nibbled on that bottom lip.

Mmmmm, lips of Spike.

She snuggled close and rested her head against his shoulder again.

Mmmm, arms of Spike.

She lifted the blanket that hid their nude bodies that had been wonderfully abused by their almost constant love making. She peered down.

Ooooo, even more interesting parts of Spike.

Even more interesting parts that were standing at full attention from even the softest of her touches. Buffy smiled as she realized her lover was awake. She knew for sure when she felt him nuzzle her brow, then felt his lips at her ear. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet, but when Buffy studied his face she saw the small smile that he barely dared to show.

She kissed him on the forehead, trying to reassure him. Buffy knew why he had most likely been pretending to sleep. Spike probably didn't know what he would wake up to. He had no way of knowing if she would turn cold again. The morning after usually brought painful consequences for him.

Shifting and tossing the blanket aside, Buffy moved to rise, but met resistance from Spike's arm. He had tightened his grip around her, keeping her pinned to his side.

"Spike…", Buffy half whined, trying to touch her feet to the concrete floor and get some leverage to struggle. "I need to get up."

"No you don't." Spike nuzzled her neck, then inhaled the scent of her hair. "The world's not in dire peril anymore, there is no reason you need to get up today."

Buffy thwapped him on the chest, his nuzzling tickling her. "It's called food. And don't forget showering. Don't tell me you of the creepy good sence of smell can't tell I haven't showered. And how do I LOOK?"

Spike opened one blue eye to regard her. "Thoroughly shagged."

Giving him another smack and shove, Buffy tried to get away again, but had almost fallen backwards when Spike tried to wrap the blanket back around her hips and yank her back down again. She managed to grab hold of the blanket and yank it off of him instead.

"Hey!" Spike protested, left nude.

"Serves you right." Buffy grinned at him as she wrapped the blanket around herself like a robe and made her way up the stairs and out of the basement.

The sunshine that escaped through the blinds in the kitchen hurt Buffy's eyes after she had spent so much time in the dark basement. She knew it would hurt Spike far worse, so she quickly closed them. She made her way through the kitchen, opening cabinets to find something to snack on. Seeing almost nothing, she frowned. She moved to the fridge next. She opened it, and again saw almost nothing. There was also no blood.

"Not exactly an 'all expenses paid' vacation." She spared a glance to the rest of the kitchen. It was exactly the way she remembered it, except there was no damage or mess that showed any signs of the presence of the potentials that had swamped her home. "But, hey, there seems to be a cleaning service."

She settled on a stick of celery. It was the only one of two left in the bottom drawer, but it was something.

"How you can be as strong as you are when you eat like a rabbit, I'll never know."

Buffy smiled, wondering if the vampire behind her was covered at all. Mmmm, naked Spike in the kitchen. "Didn't you know? I'm not a slayer after all. I'm an energizer bunny."

She turned her head to look at Spike, who had stepped away from the basement door and was now approaching her. She was slightly disappointed to find he was not naked, but still presented a tasty sight. He was barefoot and shirtless, having only put on his jeans before coming upstairs.

"An energizer bunny, hmm?" He stepped behind her and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her body back against his. "You just keep coming, and coming…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's 'going and go'-oh…ohhhhh…" Buffy blushed when she realized his meaning. One of his hands had moved from her hip to slide between her legs, rubbing against her through the blanket.

Ready to start purring herself, Buffy jabbed him lightly in the ribs with her elbow. "Be good." It was supposed to be a warning, but it came out as a moan. She rested her head back against his chest and let his hands wander where they wanted.

"I am good", he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. "How long do we have?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Hah?"

Spike continued his soft, tender kisses. "How long until the Whelp, the Witch, the Watcher and all the gaggle of girls get back? Or are we going to join them in L.A.?"

"Oh, a week", Buffy answered quickly but quietly. "We have a week."

"A week?" Spike raised a brow. Buffy looked up at him, and for a moment she could have sworn it was the old Spike she was looking at, the devilish grin and smug look made her unsure if she wanted to just slap him out of habit or kiss him in a great, big, 'welcome back, now I'm going to jump your bones' sort of way.

"Now what…", Spike continued "Now what could possibly be done with a week of free time with no one else around?"

"I am NOT spending the entire week on my back." Buffy said with a warning tone.

Spike immediately seemed to remember himself. His hand moved out from between her legs and back to the more neutral territory of her hip. "Of course you wouldn't, I wasn't…uh, I wasn't saying…exactly…"

"I want to be on top sometimes."

He stared at her for a moment, obviously trying to judge if she was serious or if he should expect a fist in the nose. Finally, he laughed. "I'll gladly spend as much time on my back as you like, Summers." He then looked around the kitchen, then back to her, then did a double-take back to the kitchen. "Hey, when did you have the time to clean?"

An hour later found the two making out on the couch like teenagers. Spike was sitting upright while Buffy straddled his hips and sat in his lap. She barely had time to breath between their intense kisses.

It was hard to break their embrace. Buffy had to consintrate hard to remember anything existed beyond Spike's lips and his hands wandering in delicious places. She forced herself back to reality once she felt one of his hands slip into the sheet that covered her.

"Hey!" Buffy slapped at his hand playfully. "I need to shower some time today." She stood up and headed for the stairs, leaving Spike very obviously aching for her.

"Bugger. You know, it can be considered downright cruel to leave a man in this position."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be cruel…" Buffy grinned impishly before heading up the stairs. "I could always make up for it by inviting you along to join me…"

It didn't take long to hear him on the stairs, following her up. Buffy grinned as she headed for the hall bathroom. She opened the door, flipped on the light…and was suddenly confronted by a memory she did not want to face. She could see disaster approaching. Spike wouldn't want to face it either. This was the same room where he had tried to…

She decided to move to the bathroom in the master bedroom instead. There were no bad memories there. But before she could back out of the room and prevent Spike from entering, she felt him behind her. The air grew tense immediately. All playfulness was gone as both of them were struck by the feelings of that night that neither had wanted to remember.

Turning, Buffy saw the pained look on his face. He took a step back, but Buffy reached out to take him by the hand. "Spike…"

"You know, I think you're right. I should let you shower in peace." He wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'm a bit pekish, think I'll head to the butcher shop and see if I can get some blood."

"In broad daylight?"

He shrugged. "Plenty of blankets around here, and the sewers aren't – "

"Spike", Buffy spoke a bit more forcefully.

Spike ceased his ramblings, but still wouldn't look her in the eye. His gaze was fixed on a point on the floor…the spot where he had held her down and tried to force her robe off.

Buffy looked down at her hands, which clutched the blanket closed just as she had her robe. She was glad there was no longer an indent in the wall where she had thrown him away from her. Both of them had been in that bathroom many times since that night…but never together. Buffy looked up at him again, but Spike still wouldn't meet her gaze. There was pain and shame etched all over his expressive face, and his every muscle was tensed. She could tell he was ready to flee from the room.

There was no way she was going to allow that to happen. "Come in, Spike. And close the door."

He looked up at her briefly, then shook his head before taking a step back. "This isn't a good idea…"

"Yes, it is." She took hold of his hand again and pulled his unwilling form into the room before closing the door. "It just isn't easy."

"Bloody hell…" Spike paced to the other side of the room, as if afraid being near her in that room would make him violent again. "Not now, please not now…"

"If not now, then when?" Buffy asked. "We have to put this behind us some time."

"I shouldn't be in here, with you…"

Buffy stepped closer to him, then reached out hesitantly and stroked the hollow of his cheek. "I want you here with me."

To Buffy's dismay, she found a bit of fear creeping in on her. She was nervous being this close to him suddenly. She didn't want that. She didn't want to take another step back or waste another day. She pulled him closer to her, trying not to jump as his hand rested on her shoulder, then moved down her arm. She still remembered the rage and desperation on his face that day…she still remembered how brutal his touch had been.

Spike could feel how tense she was. She wondered if he knew about the slight fear right under the surface. But she didn't want him to know her fear. She did all of this so he could know her love. And yet some part of her still wouldn't let her stop hurting…

"Tell me why", Buffy suddenly said. "Tell me what you were thinking…"

"There was no thinking involved, Buffy. There was just…"

She forced herself to step closer, so they were only inches apart. "Just what?"

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. "There was…anger…and pain…and hope that I had no right…" He breathed in harshly, gritting his teeth for a moment. "There was a red haze…there was nothing but a demon that had held itself back for far too long. And I just couldn't…" He swallowed hard, then finally opened his eyes. "I didn't even know what I was doing…" His blue eyes met hers, and Buffy could see the shine of tears that he refused to let fall. "And then the haze was gone, and I saw you on the floor…"

Buffy's met his gaze, refusing to allow him any escape. "I trusted you…"

Spike closed his eyes, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. Buffy wiped it away gently.

"I think that's why it hurt so much…", Buffy continued. "I didn't even know I had trusted you until then."

"Until I betrayed that trust?"

Buffy brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek, then down across his jaw. "I don't know if I was wrong to trust you then…but I know I'm not wrong to trust you now."

His eyes opened again, his surprise obvious.

She slowly released her death grip on the blanket that was wrapped around her. She pushed it from her shoulders, then slowly let it fall, revealing her naked body to him. Spike never once took his eyes off of her, but didn't seem capable of speech. Buffy took hold of his hand again, then gently placed it at her side.

"I do trust you, Spike. You've earned my trust…now show me you won't hurt me."

The warm water helped to sooth the tension, but the soft touches soothed the pain. It felt as if they were washing away their hurt, their harsh words and blows.

"I do think that's what hurt the most, you know." Buffy spoke just loud enough to be heard over the spray of the water. She closed her eyes as Spike's hands gently glided over her body with the cloth. "I didn't even realize how much I trusted you. I wondered what it had taken, what it was I did that pushed you that far…"

Spike's grip tightened on her shoulder. "Don't."

She leaned back against him. "Don't what?"

"Don't ever think you were responsible for what I did." He traced his fingers through her wet hair, then pushed it aside and kissed her neck tenderly. "Never."

Buffy smiled and took the cloth from his hand. She turned to face him, then gently began to wash him the way he had washed her, her touches just as slow and soothing. "You know what's funny? Well, not really funny, but…I think it hurt worse when you left. I thought you had just run away…" she looked up at him with a tender expression. "But I kind of know better, now."

"I couldn't stand what I had done to you…" Spike admitted, watching her hand as it traveled over his body. "It took hurting what I love most to see myself for what I really was. I had to change it. I had to make myself better, make sure I would never hurt you again."

"And you did…" Buffy traced a fingertip across his lips, watching as he closed his eyes. "You did amazing things to make it right."

Spike kept his eyes closed, but leaned in to her touch. Buffy could still hear the sorrow in his voice. "I can never make it right."

Buffy couldn't help but remember that night in the church, the night she had found out about his soul. She remembered the sadness and hope in his voice: 'So everything's ok, right? Can we rest now?…"

She pressed her body to his, then placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him gently closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "I forgive you, Spike."

His entire body tensed in disbelief. He looked down at her, his head tilted, studying her expression hopefully. She knew that if he breathed he would be holding his breath. His heart was on the line again, on his sleeve (if he was clothed) and she was now certain that what she said was exactly what he needed.

"I forgive you." She repeated, right before her lips met his. She kissed him softly, tenderly while she felt his body relax against hers and his arms slip around her. He began to return the kiss passionately, and Buffy let the cloth fall to the floor at their feet.


	5. The Second Night

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters within the show do not belong to me. I could not hope to compare to such creativity.

**Chapter Notes:** Sorry it took so long to update guys, I've been busy. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed the story and keep the coming in. Feedback is always appreciated. Also, I'm sorry about the bag links. It seems the website doesn't really like links to other websites. But, anyway, just go to Buffy dot adult fan fiction dot net (yes, I'm cheating) and look under the name TwilightChild. The uncensored version of the story is there. Reviews on that website are appreciated just as much as they are on this one.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy wasn't at all sure what to get. All she knew was the sun had already gone down, and time she could have been spending g with her lover she was instead spending getting bare necessities. She had already gone by the abandoned butchers, and was very lucky to have found some refrigerated blood. She made sure to get plenty extra, just in case she was unable to find any fresh again.

Now she was picking through the isles of the grocery store, looking for things she wouldn't mind eating. She could have anything she wanted, but the completely abandoned place was actually starting to give her the wiggins. She picked out cereal, scooped some fruit bars into her bag, some vegetables for salad and some diet coke. She already barely had room to carry everything.

She was tired, and she really didn't want to be tired. She had spent a wonderful, and even healing day with Spike, and she didn't want it to end simply because she was tired.

While heading out of the store, she was surprised to feel a tingling move up her spine to warn of the presence of a vampire. Buffy was in a simple shopping center, and the store she was taking supplies from had two entrances. Across the parking lot, from the other entrance, emerged a figure in all black. Buffy couldn't help but grin as she saw the platinum blonde hair and the leather duster he wore.

Spike was leaving the store with a single bag in hand. Buffy found herself curious about the bag, and about what could be so important that he would dash to the store as soon as the sun set when he knew she was already there.

"Spike?" She called out to him, but he was too far across the parking lot to hear.

He wasn't dashing back to the house, but he was already getting further and further ahead of her, since he only had one bag to carry and had a longer stride. Buffy recognized he familiar swagger in his step and grinned at the thought that she was the one that put it back there. "Spike!" She called out again, but he had already disappeared into the trees. Buffy frowned, following after him without catching site of him again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Buffy got back to the house, everything was dark. Every light was off, and she couldn't help but worry. Was something wrong? She put her bags down beside the door and closed it behind her. "Spike?" she called out, but there was no answer. She was just about to turn on the light when she noticed them…

Rose petals. Some were pink and some were red, and they were scattered across the stairs, leading up. Buffy smiled for a moment and only took enough time to put the blood in the fridge before she began to follow the trail of petals upstairs. Her steps were soft; she didn't want to make too much noise. Soon she didn't need any light to follow the trail.

Her bedroom was lit by many candles, and they cast a glow for her to follow. When she stepped inside it nearly took her breath away. The rest of the rose petals covered the bed.

Buffy was too distracted by the sight to notice when Spike crept up on her from the dark hallway. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently pulled her to his body. He was wearing nothing but his jeans again, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to bare herself so her skin could touch his.

Before she could suggest it, Spike had pulled away.

"Do you trust me?" his voice was soft, but low and husky with passion.

She smiled, not hesitating in her answer. "Yes…"

He pushed her hair gently behind her ears, bringing it under control before covering her eyes with a simple cloth blindfold. He tied it carefully so it wouldn't pull on her hair. Buffy felt small shivers go through her, but there was no fear. She felt his soft lips against her neck. He was then removing her clothing, lifting her spegetti string top up and off of her, being careful not to disturb the blindfold. Buffy lifted her arms without complaint, letting him remove the garment. When he slowly slid her skirt off of her hips, then down her legs, she stepped out of it.

Soon Buffy was standing in nothing but her bra and panties. His cool hands were moving slowly all across her body, occasionally stroking her through her panties. Buffy's breathing became heavy and labored. His mouth had moved from her neck to her ear, and he was nibbling gently while he unclasped her bra. He pushed the straps slowly down her arms before removing the garment completely.

Buffy could feel goosebumps rising all over her. She was suddenly very glad for the candles all around them. They were warming the room surprisingly well.

Spike had moved away from her, and all her senses were telling her that he was circling around her like prey. But she wasn't worried at all. She willed herself to relax.

His fingertips brushed gently across her back, trailing slowly down. He cupped her buttocks, giving a light squeeze before moving away again. He was then in front of her, his hands on her hips, then moving slowly up her sides. He cupped her breasts next, brushing his thumbs against her nipples, causing them to harden at his touch.

Buffy let out a soft sigh of pleasure, every inch of her skin demanding and anticipating his touch. Whenever he was near she could feel it, even if he wasn't touching her. His hands had moved away from her breasts, and to her surprise his mouth moved to one of her nipples. He took it between his teeth and flicked his tongue across the top to tease her. She couldn't stand holding still any longer and moved her hand up to take hold of his head, moving her fingers through his hair and holding him to her breast.

Spike suckled on the nipple eagerly, occasionally teasing it with his tongue. He then switched his attention to the other nipple. He circled it with the tip of his tongue before suckling on that one as well. Buffy was letting out soft moans, encouraging him in his touches, but he pulled away anyway. Buffy whimpered softly in protest before she felt him take one of her hands, holding it gently and guiding her towards the bed.

Thinking she was going to end up on it, Buffy was surprised to feel herself pressed against the foot of the bed, but kept standing. Soon she felt cloth around her wrists. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied to the legs of the bed. She didn't protest, allowing him to manipulate her body and enjoying every touch in the process.

Something else pressed against her body, and it almost made Buffy jump in surprise. It wasn't a hand, fingertips, or a tongue. From what Buffy could feel, it seemed to be a large feather. She sighed in enjoyment as she felt the feather trace slowly along her skin. It felt like a thousand tiny fingers brushing up against her everywhere. Her sensitive skin was responding in ways she hadn't imagined.

The feather moved slowly up one of her arms, then across her shoulder and down the other arm. It danced across her belly, making her jump in response again even as she felt all of her muscles relaxing at the slightly ticklish but wonderfully pleasant sensation. The feather moved down across her thighs, then up across her buttocks and her back. She arched her back in response, moaning as a delicious shiver went down her spine. The feather was moving across her shoulders again, then tracing along her sensitive neck.

He was massaging her with it, teasing her skin and awakening every nerve. Soon the fingertips of his other hand joined the feather moving across her skin. Buffy's body arched to his touch, her awakened nerves being able to tell where his hand was even when it hovered over her skin, not even touching her. His hand moved slowly down across her belly and slipped into the front of her panties. She let out a harsh gasp. She was already wet and ready for him, and her clit was throbbing. His fingertip found the bundle of nerves immediately and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Mmmm, yes!"

Before she could tell what was going on, her panties had been pulled down to her knees and her legs spread as far as the panties and restraints would allow.

"Yes…Spike, please…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Her legs were weak and trembling, but in such a delicious way. She was sure they were going to give out at any moment. But luckily, before she could collapse, Spike had untied her legs from the bed and her wrists from behind her back. She found herself lifted into his strong arms and carried before being put on the bed. She sighed in contentment as she felt the soft blanket beneath her. She breathed in the scent of the rose petals around her. The blanket was removed from her eyes and she smiled at the sight of a naked Spike in the candlelight. Sometime between feather play and removing her bonds he had also removed his pants.

She drank in the sight of him. She wanted to remember it all for the rest of her days…the body that fit hers so well and could make her drool, the beautiful face that looked like it was sculpted, and the eyes that seemed to be drinking her in just as much. As always, his love for her was present on his face. She didn't think anyone could look at her that way. Buffy realized with a lump coming to her throat that she had never known truly unconditional love until she had known Spike.

Reaching out, Buffy decided she wanted to worship him just the way he had her tonight. But to her surprise he took her hands and gently pushed her arms back down onto the bed. He gave a cocky smirk.

"I'm not done with you yet, luv. Stay put."

Buffy gave a slight pout from not being able to touch him back, but she relented. She watched him as he reached for the nightstand. There was a small bottle there that she hadn't noticed before. It appeared to be a bottle of massage oil, and Buffy was no longer pouting, but attempting to hold back a pleased grin.

Spike poured some of the massage oil onto his hands and Buffy caught the scent of jasmine that came with it. He kept the bottle close to him and started to move his hands slowly along her body. His hands caressed every inch of her skin, from her shoulders and neck down her arms, then across her breasts. Buffy was surprised when he purposely avoided her nipples, until he dipped his head down and caressed the nipples with his tongue instead, keeping them hard little peaks. Buffy moaned and surrendered herself completely to his care.

His hands glided across her belly and sides, then to her hips. He then spread her legs. She was completely relaxed, yet aroused at the same time. Part of her desperately wanted for him to take her that moment while another part couldn't bear for him to stop. So she laid back and let him love her as he chose, with his talented hands and mouth.

He stroked and massaged her thighs next, then moved down to her calves. Buffy groaned out loud as he relieved every bit of tension from them before moving down to feet that she hadn't known were aching.

He stroked and massaged her thighs next, then moved down to her calves. Buffy groaned out loud as he relieved every bit of tension from them before moving down to feet that she hadn't known were aching.

Suddenly Buffy found herself flipped over. She smiled, then got comfortable, turning her head to the side and resting it on the pillow again. She felt him straddling her and pouring some of the massage oil onto her back. He began to work on her shoulders and Buffy was sure she had never been more relaxed. His fingers began to carefully work out every kink in her neck, moving up and down it before moving back to her shoulders. He then moved to her back, pressing both hands down on it before pushing sharply. Buffy's eyes widened and she moaned out loud when he popped her back right between her shoulders, then continued to do so all the way down.

"Ohhhhh…when did you learn how to do that so well?"

Spike smiled. "You take care of someone long enough, you start picking up a good many interesting tricks."

She knew he was talking about Drusilla. How long had they been together? She was sure it had been over one hundred years. Buffy swallowed a bit of guilt when she realized that he had been able to love someone longer than she had even been alive, and yet she had never completely acknowledged it. Every time he had talked about his past she had held little interest. She had always been disgusted and unwilling to listen whenever he spoke about it. And now she suddenly had an overwhelming curiosity about it. Every bit of his past was part of what made the amazing man tending to her now. She was suddenly determined to find out everything she could about him before…

Buffy couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she had let him love her like this before. What if when she had come home from a hard night's slaying he could have been here waiting to take care of her? She could easily imagine every ache and sore in her body going away under his skilled touch.

His hands moved slowly down her back, his fingertips rubbing in slow circles. He then moved lower, no longer straddling her. He massaged her buttocks, squeezing and fondling her before moving lower, working on her legs again.

His fingers had suddenly moved up her thigh, dancing lightly across her skin and spreading her legs before his head dipped down and his tongue was once more worshipping her sex. Buffy gasped, surprised and definitely pleased.

Buffy found herself willingly raised to her knees. She supported herself with her arms as she felt Spike position himself behind her. She let out a whimper of longing as she pressed herself against him eagerly. She wasn't ashamed of wanting his touch anymore. And god, how she wanted it

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy was sweaty and covered in Jasmine scented massage oil. She was sore from lovemaking even as she was relaxed and still tingling from the best massage of her life. Her body was still quaking in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Buffy had never been more comfortable in her life.

Spike had gone around the room and put out every candle to make sure nothing had caught on fire. Buffy was lying comfortably on her stomach. Spike had joined her, laying half on top of her, with his arm draped across her body and his face nuzzled against her neck. Buffy was plenty warm, even though his body didn't give off any warmth of its own. She was also incredibly drowsy and knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

He was tracing small patterns along her shoulder with his fingertips. Her skin was still humming from his touch. She watched his fingers, sadness she rarely allowed herself to think about coming back to the surface. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and a lump rising in her throat.

"How did I not know that you could be so wonderful?"

His fingers stilled for a moment. She felt him place a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. "You didn't want to."

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears slide slowly down her face and onto the pillow. She didn't make a sound, not wanting to alert him to her distress.

"Get some rest, Luv." He kissed the back of her neck again, then brushed some of her hair from her face before resting his head beside hers again.

"I don't want to rest…" Buffy allowed herself a smile, successfully hiding her sadness with a mischievous tone. "I want to give you a massage next…"

She could hear the grin in his tone when he spoke.

"You're going to be fast asleep in two minutes, Buffy. I have successfully exhausted you."

Smiling, the Slayer allowed herself to drift off. She could feel his fingers gliding across her skin again, across her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

Buffy was warm, and she was loved, and at peace.

As Buffy drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover, she was sure she had touched heaven again.

Thanks for reading, everyone I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. And for those that intend to check out the uncensored version, make sure to let me know what you think there, too. I want to know how well I write my smut, too.


	6. Day 3

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the characters within that show are no creation of mine. I take no credit and make no money off of this… . . just hopefully a few fans.

**Chapter Comments: **I am very, VERY sorry for how long it has taken to update. I have been away from home for over a week, much longer than I had planned. But fear not! I am back home sitting safely on my ass and plan to spit out chapters much faster.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Day 3 

Buffy woke to the strong scent of jasmine. Her skin was sticky from massage oil and lovemaking. The rose petals that had been scattered all across her bed were now sticking to her skin. She smiled, perfectly content in the small mess because of the strong arm draped across her.

She moved carefully, gently lifting the arm just enough to slip out from underneath it. She let it rest back on the bed while she turned to face the man that had held her all night. He had a wonderfully peaceful and partially smug expression on his face, even in his sleep. For a moment his arm seemed to automatically search for her, but soon it stilled and he remained asleep.

There had never been a sight quite like a naked Spike in her bed. They hadn't even bothered to cover themselves with the blanket the night before.

She watched him sleep for a moment. Her gaze then fell on the bottle of massage oil and the feather on the nightstand. She grinned wickedly as she also spotted the pieces of cloth that the vampire had used to tie her up.

Taking the cloth, Buffy grabbed hold of his wrists and moved his hands above his head. She tied his wrists and tied the other end of the cloth to part of the headboard. Once she had him bound her hands moved slowly down his body, over his muscled arms and shoulders, then down across his back. She heard him sigh in his sleep, but he shoved no other signs of waking.

Buffy took the feather first, dragging it slowly across his back, making it dance along his skin, which jumped and twitched under the pleasantly ticklish contact. She moved it across his shoulders, then down his spine and across his buttocks. He jumped a bit, showing signs of stirring.

She put the feather away and took the massage oil next. She smiled as the scent of jasmine became stronger. She poured a bit onto her hands, then a small trail of it down the back of Spike's neck and across his back. She felt him stirring further and straddled his back to keep him still. She moved her hands slowly down his arms. Her hands stopped at his shoulders and she rubbed the muscles firmly. She felt him stiffen under her touch as he dragged himself out of his deep sleep. She began to rub the back of his neck, her fingers slowly working their way up, and grinned when she felt his entire body relax at her touch.

She moved her hands slowly down his back, working all the muscles, feeling rather than hearing his moan as he enjoyed her touch. She moved off of him and kneeled beside him so she could work on his lower back. When she reached his buttocks she grinned wickedly and bent down, giving one muscled cheek a bite.

He let out a small yelp of surprise and Buffy giggled mischievously, giving the other buttock a firm bite. This time he only groaned in his approval. She moved lower, firmly massaging his thighs, then brushed her fingertips gently against the back of his knees before massaging his lower legs. She then worked carefully on his feet before moving up his body and forcefully turning him over.

The cloth twisted across his wrists but Spike didn't seem to mind. He was staring up at her with half lidded, lust filled eyes. She kissed him gently. He tried to deepen it, but she wouldn't allow it. She trailed her kisses down across his jaw, then down his neck. She took the feather in her hand and moved it slowly back and forth under his chin, then up the side of his neck to one ear. He shivered in pleasure, closing his eyes and surrendering, allowing her to do whatever she pleased.

Tracing the feather down his chest, she took the bottle of massage oil again. She moved the tip of the feather in delicate little circles all across his toned body. She began moving it downwards, across his stomach before using it to tease his already hardening member. He hissed and arched his hips toward the gentle touch, but she pulled the feather away.

"Such a tease…" Spike mumbled softly.

She grinned but didn't answer. Instead, she put the feather aside and poured a bit of the massage oil across his chest. Her hands spread the oil across his body, stroking hard muscle with a tender touch. Her hands moved slowly downwards, then brushed over his hips but didn't come close to the aching manhood. She moved down his legs again, taking her time tending to them all over again.

Without warning she straddled his legs, keeping them pinned. She grinned wickedly up at him and his eyes widened a bit as he realized her intention. Her head dipped down, and he was lost in bliss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike stared down at her with a look of amazement on his face. She couldn't help but grin when she saw it. She crawled slowly up his body and kissed his chest, then his neck as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Sleep well?" Buffy asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Very well", Spike grinned at her smugly. "And I don't think I've had THAT good of a wake up call…ever."

Buffy rose to straddle him again, but her hands nearly slipped from all the oil. Spike quickly caught her by the shoulders and they both laughed.

"We're a mess." Buffy giggled.

"A pleasant mess, though." Spike looked down at their bodies, sticky from massage oil and sex. "Shower?"

Buffy nodded. "Shower."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike took his now heated mug of blood from the microwave as he pawed through the grocery bags that he had helped Buffy bring into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've lost your imagination, luv."

Buffy pouted at him over the refrigerator door after putting away the milk. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're in a completely deserted town, we can take whatever we want from anywhere, do whatever we want, and you come back with the bare essentials?"

Buffy closed the refrigerator door and gave him a slight shove, almost making him spill his blood. "Well, I didn't want to stay long! I was tired, and there was a lot to carry…"

"Says the girl with more strength then a vampire…" Spike mumbled.

She grabbed a dishtowel and gave him a firm smack with it. Spike chuckled, then grabbed hold of the towel and used her grip on it to pull her closer. "Better watch it, Goldilocks." He growled. "You might loose your reputation…as a shopper."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And what would you suggest?"

Spike grinned wickedly. "We're going shopping."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once again, I apologize for how long the chapter took. Don't worry, there is much more to come: Angst, comedy, romance!


	7. The 3rd Night, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my making. Don't sue me, damnit!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The 3rd Night, Part 1**

"You're NOT serious."

"Oh, I am."

The two of them stood just inside the mall. The place looked just as Buffy remembered it: only completely devoid of people. But what was eerie was the fact that the lights and escalators were still running. Even the dull music always droning in the background of every mall was still present.

It gave Buffy the creeps. It reminded her of a zombie movie where they all bunked at the mall while they waited for the numbers to grow and for them to finally get eaten.

"Spike, what are we going to get here? Its not like we can go on some huge shopping trip: we don't have any way to get the stuff back home if we did."

"Relax, would you?" The vampire was actually fully dressed. It was the first time Buffy had seen him completely clothed since she had gotten there.

He was, of course, wearing all black; black jeans, black T-shirt and the familiar docs. But what Buffy noticed most was, of course, the black leather duster. His hair was slicked back into its familiar style instead of the unruly curls it had been in for the last three days. Seeing him in full Big Bad attire just made Buffy want to have him take her up against the outside wall of the mall. She wanted to cling to the soft leather of the coat that always carried a scent that was strictly his.

But, somehow, being on the INSIDE of the deserted mall didn't make her quite so eager. The place was giving her a serious case of the wiggins.

"Besides", Spike spoke again, drawing her out of her own thoughts while he led the way further into the mall. "We'll just be gettinthe bare necessities, alright?"

"You mean like food? This isn't a grocery store, this is the mall."

"Food comes last." Spike insisted. "That way nothing melts."

He stopped suddenly, causing Buffy to bump into him from behind. She looked up at him; noticing the thoughtful and somewhat disturbed expression on his face.

"What?" She asked.

Spike turned to face her, gnawing a bit at his bottom lip while in thought. "No one's come back to good old Sunnyhell, right?"

"Right", she nodded.

He turned in a slow circle, looking all around them. "Then why is the power back on?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mmmmm…oh, god…" Buffy opened her eyes for a brief moment to attempt a glare at the blonde vampire. "And tell me how THIS is a necessity?"

"Are you complaining?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

Buffy quickly shook her head, deciding not to argue anymore.

"Good", Spike gave her a cocky smirk. "Now close your eyes."

She did as she was told, then opened her mouth expectantly. Spike picked another chocolate from the large assortment, this one filled with coffee buttercream in the center. The last one had been filled with strawberry cheesecake cream filling. Buffy bit down and let out another delicious noise of pleasure, sucking slowly on the desert.

They were both sitting cross-legged in the center of a Godiva chocolate shop. A bag they had picked up from the counter was beginning to fill with the favorites they were quickly discovering.

Spike selected another one. "This one has two layers inside", he informed her. "Butterscotch and caramel."

Buffy opened her eyes to glare at him again. "I knew it. This whole idea was just to get me fat."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked at the peach colored lace bra and panties. The bra was padded, making her bust look generous and thrust it up for the world to see.

"Now I know THIS isn't a necessity."

"Bollocks." She heard Spike from the other side of the dressing room door. "I plan to keep you in minimal clothing as often as possible. So, you need more minimal clothing."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy opened the dressing room door. "Oh please, you just have a panty fetish."

Spike was obviously enjoying himself drinking in the sight of her. She could already see the bulge growing in his pants. He was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, not bothering to hide his arousal.

"Fetish?" He gave her a slight pout. "It is not a fetish just because I like to see you in your knickers."

Buffy put a hand on her hip and gave him a firm look.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I like to see you OUT of your knickers just as much."

To prove a point he half pounced on her, pushing her back into the dressing room and wrapping his arms around her. His hands roamed her body, and Buffy couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No." Spike held his duster firmly closed as if she might rip it from him at any moment.

"Come on, Spike", Buffy gave one of her best pouts. "You've got to where SOMETHING other than black."

He snorted. "No I don't."

They had made their way through a clothing store next just for Buffy to see what other interesting things she could find to wear. What Spike hadn't expected was to be dragged into the men's side and for her to be picking through clothing like he would actually take something.

"But…hey!" She picked up a short sleeved button-up shirt from the rack. "You like blue!"

"That's not blue…its purple. I don't do purple."

Buffy was enjoying this. She liked his wardrobe just fine. She had no intentions of getting him a new one…she just loved to see him squirm.

Buffy saw a collection of hats and her eyes lit up like it was Christmas. She immediately snatched a royal blue baseball hat and forced it onto Spike's head. He stood there staring at her, looking as if he were shell-shocked. Buffy was sure that if she started laughing she would never be able to stop.

"Get. That. Abomination. Off my head."

She rolled her eyes and snatched it off of his head, watching as he straitened his gelled hair with a huff.

"Oooo!" Buffy nearly hopped up and down on her way to the wrack. She held up a green shirt with black stripes and did her best to keep her face strait and not burst out laughing when she saw Spike's eyes get larger and his mouth gape open.

"You're joking…" he insisted, then put his hands together in front of him as if in prayer. "Please…please tell me you're joking."

She giggled before putting the shirt back. "Ok, I am." She walked beside him further down the isle. Her eyes widened as she saw a handsome white turtleneck. "Hey…"

Spike grabbed her hand on her way to grab it. "Don't even think about it."

Frowning, she looked up at him. "What? That one actually looks nice."

"I don't do white."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't do ANY color. But ok, tell me, why not white? You could look good…"

He stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "I could look like an albino."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't have any color. Did you ever think about a tanning lotion or something?"

"Oh, great, so I can be orange and try all the colors of the rainbow. No thank you, Slayer."

She picked up the white turtleneck. "Oh, just try it on." She held it out to him.

"And do what, strut in front of the mirror to see if I blend in with the white walls?" He pushed the hand holding the turtleneck aside.

"Just try it." Buffy shoved it into his arms, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a determined look.

Spike set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, giving her just as much a determined look. He rolled the turtleneck up into a small ball in his hands, then tossed it clear across the store. He then crossed his arms over his own chest, giving her a look to match hers.

Buffy could feel her temper rising. She gave a falsely sweet smile before walking away, further into the clothing wracks. She could hear Spike sigh; obviously thinking he had won.

Suddenly scooping an entire wrack of clothing off, hangers and all, she tossed the entire bundle strait at Spike. The large bundle of clothing landed on his face, sending him off balance and stumbling into wracks of clothing on the opposite side of the isle.

Grinning to herself, she continued scanning through the clothing. She didn't even see the even larger bundle that Spike had scooped up and tossed her way until she was under it, falling to the floor under its weight.

"That's it!" She pulled the clothing off and began tossing shirts and jeans at him left and right.

Spike quickly ducked each article of clothing, running along his selection and picking out the heaviest he could find, pants and coats especially, tossing them across the isle at the slayer.

Buffy ducked a flannel coat, taking a moment to be thankful that Spike didn't have bad enough taste to use something that ugly for anything but throwing. "Don't think you're getting away with that!" She shouted to him, throwing a heavy pair of blue jeans that nearly tangled around his legs as he tried to dodge.

"Me? You're the one who started it, woman!" He ducked under an ugly yellow shirt.

Buffy found herself at the packages of socks and underclothing. She grinned before picking up a plastic wrapped package of boxers. "Hey Spike, I found something I KNOW you don't have." She threw the plastic package as hard as she could manage, nailing the vampire in the stomach.

"Hey!"

Buffy giggled and ducked the flying plastic hangers that had lost the clothing they had been supporting. She could see that Spike was running out of ammunition on his side of the isle. Seeing his own dilemma, Spike fled towards the door, trying to get out of the clothing shop before he was cornered.

"Not so fast!" Buffy grabbed packages of socks and underwear, throwing them towards the retreating vampire.

Spike ducked, quickly pulling his duster up around his head as a shield as he managed to escape out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh Spikey…" Buffy crept down the hall, a package of socks hidden behind her back.

"Come on out…I'm not mad anymore…" She tried to put as much innocence in her voice as she could muster.

"Come on, Spike! I know you're around here – hey!" Something soft had just bounced off the back of her head. She whirled around and could barely contain her laughter as she saw Spike standing in front of the toyshop with a large Nerf dart gun held in his hands commando style.

"That'll teach you to throw knickers around." He spoke haughtily.

Buffy threw the bag of socks as his head and watched as he ducked before taking a few shots of her with the Nerf gun, one of the foamy darts hitting her in the nose.

"That's it!" Buffy quickly ran after him.

Spike turned and fled further into the toyshop, trying to loose her down some of the isles, but she was hot on his tail. Buffy yanked footballs and large plastic balls off of shelves and hurled them at him. He ducked too late and a football struck him in the back of the head.

"Bugger!" He grabbed the back of his head and turned, running backwards down the isle and shooting as many of the foam darts at her as he could manage.

The Slayer ran at him full speed, ignoring the projectiles that bounced off of her head. Soon Spike was out of ammo and tossed the plastic gun aside. Buffy leapt at him, tackling him at full force and sending them both crashing into the shelves, sending the shelf toppling over and bean bags and stuffed animals crashing down on top of them, burying them under the fluffy and colorful mess.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh wow…oooo, this is almost as good as your hands."

"Still, almost, right?"

Buffy grinned wickedly, then turned the dial up on the back massager on Spike's side. He drew in a sharp breath as the chair gave pressure all the way from his lower back to his neck.

Both of them were sitting in identical massage chairs that had been put out on display. Each had the other's dial.

"Try the neck", Spike insisted. He turned the dial on her chair and Buffy nearly cooed out loud at the vibrations the chair was giving off.

"You're right, it is almost as good as our massages…" Spike whispered. "But there's no way in hell I'm going to let a mechanical chair get ahold of the parts of me you were massaging."

Buffy grinned and blushed then pressed another button on Spike's dial. "Look, it even does the arms and legs."

The cushions around Spike's arms began to fold over them. Spike raised an eyebrow and watched…then his eyes widen and he began pulling at his leather coat. "Hey…hey!" He pulled harder at the coat, then removed his arm from the armrest and began beating at it.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked him, puzzled.

"It's eatin my duster!" He gave another yank as the coat began to disappear further between the armrest.

Buffy laughed, watching him wrestle with the chair.

"It's not funny!" He insisted. "Cough it up!" He continued assaulting the chair while the Slayer beside him nearly rolled off hers, clutching her stomach and laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is only part one of this chapter. More fun to come!


	8. The 3rd Night, Part II

**Disclaimer: **The show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its characters are not my property. The song depicted in this chapter is by Linda Perry and is also not my doing.

**Chapter Comments: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you again to all the wonderful people that have left reviews. I hope you enjoy part II.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The 3rd Night, Part II**

Buffy had never seen an empty electronics store before. Somehow all the televisions were still on, each one showing the same cheesy action film on different size screens. She rolled her eyes, looking up at her vampire lover. "Why are we here again?"

"Tons of reasons", Spike insisted. "Specifically, whatever we want. I'm thinking video camera. I want to capture that look on your face and those cute little noises you make every time I lick you in just the right…"

The Slayer smacked at his arm, giving him a mock glare. "We are SO not video taping."

He grinned devilishly. "Don't tell me you're camera shy…" He turned and headed down an isle, obviously searching for cameras.

Buffy sighed, a sudden wave of depressing thoughts hitting her at once. She wasn't camera shy. If anything she would love to have them on camera, to have just one physical reminder of their time of happiness…but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Spike could buy all the film he wanted and video tape their every move, it wouldn't make a difference. Once the week was up every bit of proof of what they had together for those seven days was going to be gone.

She shook the thought, willing it away. She made her way slowly down the isles, trying to search for something that they would actually need. Buffy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. The empty places were so much easier to bear when Spike was standing next to her. When she was with him she could laugh and enjoy herself. She could relax and let herself fall back into his arms and forget about the eerie surroundings.

Making her way down the isles, she stopped when she caught sight of Spike again. She smiled, just watching him. He seemed to be completely absorbed in the action movie on the multiple televisions in front of him. In one hand was a camera, in the other a camcorder.

"Oh Spike…" Buffy touched the bottom of her shirt, seriously considering flashing him to see if he would take a picture.

But the vampire didn't move. His eyes stayed glued to the television in front of him, as if hypnotized.

Buffy pouted, wondering why she couldn't grab his instant attention the way her presence always did. "Spike!" She was about ready to stomp her foot if he didn't pull his attention away from the silly movie. She made her way over to him, standing directly at his side. She noticed the far away look in his eyes. "Spike…?" She turned to look at the television.

The movie on the screen had reached a climactic turn. There was fire and debris, and at that point and time all the viewer could see was a massive cave in…

Her eyes widened. The images on the screen looked hauntingly similar to things that had actually happened. She turned her gaze quickly back to the bleached blonde beside her, noticing as she did that he still hadn't looked away from the screen.

Was that a spark of recognition in his eyes?

She reached out to him hesitantly, gently touching his arm. She moved close to him, wanting to bring his attention away from the screen as soon as possible.

"William…?" She brushed the backs of her fingers gently across the hollow of his cheek. Her voice was little more than a soft whisper. "Are you here with me?"

He breathed in sharply for a moment, as if waking up from a trance. He pulled his gaze away from the screens and smiled when he saw the Slayer standing beside him. "Of course, Pet." He spoke just as softly as she did. "Where else would I be?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She was standing at the check out counter of the music store; only because that was the only place you could sample the music on the CD player. She had headphones on low and was quietly humming along to the music.

"Please don't tell me that you're listening to 'Wind Beneath My Wings'."

The sudden sound of Spike's voice made Buffy jump. She pulled the headphones off and turned to face him with a guilty blush. "What? No!" He gave her a doubtful look. "…Maybe."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Its reassuring to know that some things never change…like your questionable taste in music."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a glare. "Besides, I don't know what your problem is with that song. It would have made a GREAT first dance."

"At OUR wedding?"

The subject of their engagement brought an involuntary blush to her cheeks. The wedding that never was and never would be wasn't exactly a subject she wanted to tread across with her dead lover. "Well…um…" He was looking own at her with that intense gaze that turned her insides into jelly. "What's wrong with it?"

He smiled, beginning to notice some of her tension. "It doesn't suit us."

Buffy gave a slight pout. "But it's a nice song…"

"Exactly." Spike interrupted. "It's a nice song. It's pretty, and clean, and easy to swallow. It doesn't suit us at all."

"And you think you can do better?"

"Anything could be better." Spike sorted through a large and growing pile of CDS he had pilfered.

Buffy gave her patented eye roll, fully expecting him to put something loud and violent on. She was surprised by the mellow tunes that came from the CD player once he yanked the headphones out.

"It sounds depressing for a wedding." Buffy mumbled stubbornly.

He merely smirked at her, holding a hand out to her in invitation. She took his hand, deciding to humor him. He pulled her close so their bodies touched. He kept hold of one of her hands while he wrapped an arm around her.

Linda Perry's voice was almost intrusive on their moment. Once the two touched they seemed lost to their own world.

_You knocked me out_

_You bit my lip  
you held me down  
and kept me sober_

_Through all this time  
with no regret  
I guess that's just the way I liked it  
ooooooooo oh ohhh_

Buffy swayed easily with him to the music, her head rested on his chest, breathing in the scent of him: Leather, smoke and a spice that belonged only to him.

_Maybe when I'm free  
I'll realize all you really wanted  
to share all the peace  
something I never wanted_

_So wait  
don't go  
seems as though  
it's getting scary  
so please  
don't you go  
wait  
don't you go_

She couldn't help where her eyes wanted to wander, and at that moment they wanted only to see his. She looked up at the sharp angles of his face and realized that he saw nothing but her, swaying gently with her to music they barely heard.

_You knocked me out  
I can never feel the same  
I pushed you over   
and here we will remain_

She smiled softly to him, lost in his penetrating gaze. His desire was obvious as their bodies pressed together, both more than ready for the other.

_Confusion neeew to you  
and nothing's right  
nobody but you has to  
hold onto the fight  
just before you cry_

_It won't change you  
it won't change me  
and I don't even wonder why_

Their fingers laced together, but their gaze never broke. Buffy marveled at how well her body fit with his like pieces of a puzzle.

_Won't   
touch  
feeeel so much  
in life yeah we cry  
I know, baby I know_

Cheek to cheek now, they swayed in a lazy circle around the abandoned shop. None of the outside existed. They had made that their own world as they lost themselves to the words and the gentle rhythm of their bodies.

_But see I'm waking  
I feel  
I touch  
I breath  
I cry  
I know this_

_So wait  
wait  
so please  
smile just before you cry  
don't you go_

Buffy gently traced her fingertips through the curls that were just starting to come loose from all their roughhousing. She closed her eyes, trying to will away all the pain she had caused the man holding her in his arms…

_You knocked me out  
I could never be the same  
I pushed you over   
but here we still remain  
you knocked me out  
I could never be the same_

Spike's soft lips were brushing across her throat, moving up to her ear. She couldn't resist them. She had to feel those lips again and imprint their feeling on her memory…

_I can take the fight but don't  
don't you turn away_

She turned her head and met his seeking lips with her own, their tongues battling.

_You knocked me out  
you bit my lip  
you held me down and you kept me sober_

Neither realized when the song finally ended, both lost to one another.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mmmm. Strawberry cheesecake.

Buffy knew she shouldn't be eating ice-cream, especially after the adventures in the chocolate store, but she just couldn't help it. When a completely abandoned Diary Queen with its freezers still running just stares you in the face it's not possible to just walk away.

Where had Spike scampered off to? The last time she'd seen him he was still raiding the music store for all it was worth. When Buffy got there she found it empty.

Across the music shop was the book store. She saw a flash of black, and then smirked. He was probably looking for smut in there, she reasoned. Though, she could admit that he could have written the karma sutra, so it wasn't as if he needed books for tips.

"Spike?" She approached the book store, finding him easily in the front. It looked as if he had been standing near the hall to keep an eye out for her, but was completely wrapped up in what he was reading. Before Buffy could ask, he had tossed the book clear over his shoulder and was obviously trying to pretend he hadn't been reading it in the first place.

"Find something good to snack on?" He asked a little too casually.

"Yeah…" She held up the cup of ice cream. "Sure you don't want some?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well…" Buffy suddenly found herself feeling awkward. She wanted to know what he had been reading while she had been distracted. "I need to look something…" She pointed to the bookstore he had been blocking the path too.

"Right!" He stepped away from it, and then nodded back to the music store. "I'll just be over there, then."

"Right…" She nodded as she watched him walking away.

As soon as he was out of site she stepped into the bookstore. She could see a few of the shelves recently disturbed. She kept low, as if he might be watching her every move. Finally, she found the hastily discarded book on the floor. She fully expected to see nude women or something violent on the cover. Instead her jaw nearly dropped when she picked it up.

"Poetry?"

She noticed a few other poetry books on the shelf that appeared to have been moved. She glanced back at the music store, making sure that Spike's back was faced in her direction before she began stuffing the poetry books into a bag to bring with them.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The bed and bath store had plenty of goodies. Buffy thought she was getting entirely too used to the idea of taking whatever she pleased. She took scented candles and lotions, as well as relaxing bath oils and beads. She didn't want to be caught unprepared.

She was again beginning to wonder how they were going to bring all of that stuff home. She headed out of the bed and bath store, back to the music store. They had seemed to set that spot as the unofficial meeting place.

When she got there she had to struggle not to drop the bags and burst out laughing. On top of the counter was Spike, headphones on but the music loud enough for her to hear just fine. He was listening to heavy rock music while doing a fine impression of Billy Idol, lip and all. He acted as if he held a guitar in his hands, moving his fingers along perfectly with the music. He leapt off of the counter and onto one of the shelves, keeping perfect balance even as the cord of the headphones tried to tangle around him.

Shaking her head, Buffy could merely gawk in awe. He was like nothing she had ever really known. This strange man was always surprising and amusing her. The same man that was doing the Billy Idol impression and knocking over CDS and causing destruction left and right was also a closet poetry lover. The demon that was fierce enough to cause anything from a stir to utter chaos wherever he went had also loved strongly enough to make himself a good man. The man that couldn't hold still to save his own existence had been her solid rock when she needed something to cling to.

He was intense. He was childish. He was tender and sensual. As a demon he had loved more than most humans could have ever managed. As a dead man he was more alive than anyone Buffy had ever known…and she had to face it, he looked adorable while making a fool out of himself.

She shook her head, unable to hold her laughter in anymore. She just watched him cut loose, a site she hadn't seen often after he had taken on the burden of the soul. No matter how softly they were spoken, she couldn't help the words that came to the surface.

"I love you."

Time stood still. Or was it just Spike that had come to an abrupt halt? Buffy's eyes widened as he slowly turned to meet her gaze, a look of awe on his face.

Damnit. Vampire hearing.

She hadn't meant for it to be like that, muttered quietly in the abandoned mall. She found herself unexpectedly nervous as Spike hopped down from the counter and taking the headphones off. He turned the music off, and then turned to study her.

Buffy held her breath, watching him just as intensely as he was watching her. He tilted his head to the side, unable to disguise all of the hope and longing in his gaze.

"Did you…say something?"

She knew what he was doing right away. He was giving her a chance to pretend she hadn't said anything. He didn't want to corner her because he didn't want to have to hear her take back the words that he had been waiting all that time for…

But she wasn't going to take them back. The place they were in suddenly didn't matter. The mall wasn't a perfect place to announce it, but neither was a hole in the ground where her lover had burned to death from the inside out. There wasn't going to be a perfect time when you had only a matter of days.

Gathering her courage, Buffy stepped forward, coming closer to him. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him away from the counter and closer to herself. She watched the emotions play across his face. There was hope, desire, fear…no, absolute terror…but under it all there was his never ending devotion and love.

She had to touch him. She moved her hands away from his and brought them slowly across his chest, taking her time to feel the soft leather and the hard muscle beneath. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and then up either side of his neck before resting both hands on his hollow cheeks. His eyes never left hers even while hers followed the path of her hands. Finally, she looked up into breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes that she had never allowed herself to gaze too long into.

"I love you, Spike…"


	9. The 3rd Night, Part III

**Disclaimer: **It aint mine, all right?

**Chapter Comments: **I am deeply, truly sorry for how long it takes me to update. I'll be working a lot faster in the future. Thanks for all those showing their appreciation for the story. And I'm sorry for the short chapter, too. There are much longer and much better ones on the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The 3rd Night, Part III**

The pause was deafening. It had only lasted seconds, but already Buffy was growing nervous. Was this what Spike had felt every time he had confessed his love? She was suddenly terrified, afraid she would hear the exact same words he had said to her on the hellmouth: 'No you don't. But thanks for saying it."

But he didn't say those words. At first, he said nothing at all. If anything he seemed completely incapable of speech. His eyes showed his amazement and awe. He swallowed hard as the headphones fell from his still fingers. If Buffy were honest with herself she would admit that she was afraid – she was afraid of her confession and the possible consequences. She was afraid that she hadn't done it right or at the right moment.

He tilted his head, studying her face and searching it for honesty. Buffy didn't let her nervousness show; though she was sure he could read it from her pounding heart. But the look on her face was warm and tender. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, then cupped it gently.

"Say it again."

Spike's voice was soft, and the pleading note it held to it nearly broke Buffy's heart. Had she really made him wait this long?

Buffy smiled and pulled him gently closer by the lapels of his jacket so their bodies were touching. She turned her head and brushed a tender kiss across the palm of his hand before looking him strait in the eye again. "I love you."

The stillness and shock was broken. He took a few deep unnecessary breaths and slowly let a wide grin spread across his face. The look in his eyes was the most beautiful expression of joy Buffy had ever seen. She had never seen him look so happy. It was as if all the weight that had pressed down on his heart was suddenly gone and he was simply a man in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first kiss was soft and tender, almost hesitant. Buffy was sure that all of his hopes and his fears were combined in that kiss, but soon, as the kiss grew deeper, all his love and his passion joined right along with it. Their hands were wandering one another's bodies, unable to stay away. Spike lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked half blind out of the store and over to its neighbor, a furniture store. He carried her inside and deposited her on the first bed they stumbled into.

Neither of them saw the four poster they were laying on. It didn't matter where they were. Buffy pushed his duster from his shoulders and he let it fall onto the bed while his hands moved slowly up her shirt, pushing it up and baring her skin for him.

His lips strayed from hers, wandering slowly down her jaw line to her ear. Buffy squirmed beneath his body, rubbing herself against his growing erection, trapped cruelly by his jeans. He nibbled softly on her earlobe while one of his hands slipped under her bra to gentle fondle and caress her breasts.

"I love you, Buffy." His voice had deepened with his need. "God, I love you so much…" His cool lips traveled slowly down her neck, making her shiver in pleasure as his hands moved lower over her body. Both his hands stroked her legs before pushing up her skirt.

Panting with need, Buffy quickly began tugging at his shirt. She slipped her hand underneath to caress his perfect abs. She tugged harder at his shirt and Spike raised his arms, allowing her to remove the offending garment. As soon as it was off Spike's mouth was exploring her again, this time across her belly and heading slowly down between her legs. Her skirt was wrapped completely around her waist so the only thing standing between her sex and Spike's skillful and eager mouth was a new pair of panties.

Buffy gasped as she felt Spike brush tender kisses across her thighs. She laid her head back and turned it, then did a quick double take at the clock glowing on the wall.

"Spike!"

He grinned, brushing his mouth and nose across the crotch of her panties, breathing in the scent of her arousal. "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, you know…"

She shook her head and pointed to the clock. "Spike, it's almost sunrise! We have to get out of here fast or there's no way we're going to make it back to the house before you become a crispy critter."

Spike growled in annoyance and laid his head across her thigh. "Bloody hell…"

Buffy sat up quickly; straitening out her clothes and handing Spike his. "We've gotta hurry and gather up the bags."

Quickly gathering his clothes, Spike dashed out the door of the shop…only to rush back in not three seconds later and pounce her. Buffy squealed in protest as she was pushed onto the bed, Spike kissing her soundly and taking away any thoughts of leaving.

All too soon, he pulled away. "Say it again." He spoke eagerly this time, like a boy who had just received a gift he had always wanted.

She could only smile at his excitement. She kissed him again, pulling his body close to hers, loving the feeling of his cool hardness against her over excited body. "I love you."

A grin plastered on his face, Spike slipped off of the bed and left the shop again. Buffy gave a contented sigh even as her body protested his absence. She rolled over onto her other side only to come almost face to face with the eyes of a brunet woman staring back at her with an overly cheerful smile. Buffy sat strait up in the bed and gave out a loud, girly scream as she scrambled away from the strange woman…only to look back and realize that it was a cardboard cut out of a model that had been placed on the loveseat right next to the bed that she and Spike had blindly chosen.

Spike had come running back into the room, instantly ready for danger. What he saw was the Slayer clutching her chest and breathing hard, pointing at a woman made of cardboard. She turned wide eyes to him. Spike, of course, did the only appropriate thing. He burst out laughing, holding himself upright using the doorway.

Buffy flashed him a look of indignant anger. In return Spike got himself under control for a moment…then laughed all the harder, clutching his sides.

"Hey!" Buffy's face was flushed with anger. She picked up the cardboard model on the loveseat and threw it at the near hysterical vampire. "It's not funny! This place is creepy! Now hurry up and get our stuff so we can get out of here."

Easily dodging the cardboard woman, Spike took off down the hall and towards the escalator. He slipped on his shirt and duster.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sighing, Buffy made sure her clothes were straitened. She couldn't help but grin now that her heart wasn't hammering a mile a minute. Spike was right, it had been funny. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him he was right.

Before she could finish thinking of ways to punish the smug vampire, she heard the yell. It echoed all throughout the mall. Buffy quickly darted out of the furniture shop, heading in the direction she was sure he had gone.

Stopping short, Buffy gawked at the scene. Spike was hanging from the ceiling by one of the panes of the skylight. He had leapt up from the second floor and was now twirling from a support beam, kicking his legs out and hollering to the world. Then Buffy realized that he wasn't crying out in distress, he was crying out in pure and utter joy. He laughed and cried out in elation as he swing from beam to beam on the ceiling. "She loves me!" His voice echoed all throughout the empty mall.

Buffy could only stare, a hand covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh in just the way he had laughed at her earlier. She shook her head and tried not to be utterly terrified of the fact that he was swinging right over a three-story drop.

He gave another good swing with his legs, then let go of the beam. He landed on the second story easily, then did a complete backflip over the railing and landed on the first story, going into a crouch to make the fall easier.

Spike had noticed her watching and was now recovering his dignity. He stood up and cleared his throat, smoothing out his hair and his coat as if it had been disturbed by a strong gust of wind instead of him flipping madly all over the mall. He coughed and nodded up at her, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll uh…just get the stuff then." He smiled innocently before sauntering down the hall towards one of the other shops they had visited.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spike made his way from shop to shop, gathering up the bags they had left at the front to pick up on their way out. He was trying damned hard not to start skipping like a Nancy boy. It was bad enough his excitement had made him look like a fool in front of Buffy.

He stopped suddenly, noticing a display at the center of the hall. A large, black SUV was displayed, a red velvet rope around its stand and a sign in front of the display saying: 'Win a Brand New SUV! Enter for a chance to win…'

A wicked grin spread over the vampire's face. He circled around the vehicle, studying it carefully before raising his head and shouting to the second story. "Buffy, luv! We just won a car!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alright, more to come very very soon. Also, I'd like to announce another Spuffy story I'll be working on very soon. It will basically be showing how different their relationship would have been if they had started mutually falling for each other in late season 2. But it will also go in depth into the other characters too. Keep an eye out for 'Truce'.


	10. Day 4, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are no property of mine…though I would like a Spike complete with collar and leash at any time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Day 4, Part I 

The SUV swerved between the two lanes and sped at least double the speed limit, the driver trying to avoid both the dawn and wandering fingers.

Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap, handling the steering wheel while his fingers were beginning to handle her. It had begun as a driving lesson, Buffy was sure. After Spike had loaded everything into the car he had claimed couldn't be stolen if there was no one to steal it from he had driven it right out of the mall. He then insisted on a quick pit stop to the grocery store. While Buffy stood around and glared at him for being so careless about sunrise, Spike practically swept food off of the shelves. He specifically concentrated on the desserts…

After they had left the store Spike had gotten into the driver's seat, then pulled Buffy right onto his lap and offered to let her take the wheel. At first it seemed like he was going to cling to the door and the seat for dear life like every one else who had ever ridden with her. Then he seemed to take much more interest in letting his hands wander her body instead, occasionally making her swerve when he touched just the right spot.

"Spike, you're going to make us crash!" Buffy tried to sound stern past her helpless giggles. His fingers were tickling. Soon both his arms were wrapped around her and his face buried against her neck, his lips working their delicious torture.

"Bollocks. There's nothing that I do…" He traced his tongue slowly across her earlobe, then down the side of her neck, making her shiver. "That could possibly make you…" his hands wandered across her belly, one moving up to cup one of her breasts through her tank top while the other moved down between her legs. "A worse driver than you already are."

"Hey!" Forgetting her almost overwhelming arousal, Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. She ignored his groan, and noticing the fast approaching dawn, quickly sped up. As soon as they reached her house she turned sharply, ending up in the yard instead of the driveway.

Opening the door, Buffy shoved the vampire unceremoniously onto the ground. "Get inside, now! As in before you're fried!"

"Bugger!" He gave her a glare but soon noticed the light himself. He covered himself with his duster just in case, then struggled to his feet before running full speed into the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy brought the bags full of meltables and wiltables into the house. She was sure she wouldn't get away with taking the time to bring everything into the house before they had finished what they started. And soon enough she could smell the aroma of the scented candles drifting down from the stairs.

She couldn't hear him, but she could feel him. He was making his way slowly towards her. He could tell he was wearing only his pants when he pulled her close to him from behind. His bare skin was cool and soft and sent shivers of anticipation down her back.

"Now…" He spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her neck. "Where were we?"

She turned around in his arms to face him. She couldn't help but smile at the mischievous look in his eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before brushing her lips across his. "I do believe you were about to make love to me."

Without a word he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her gently against his body before he turned and headed out of the kitchen. He carried her up the stairs like a true gentleman. The room was already transformed. There was only a small bit of light glowing through the curtains to hint at the sunrise, but it was nothing compared to the glow of the candles around them. The bed was made and clean of rose petals.

He laid her down gently across the bed but didn't let her arms fall to her sides until he had removed her tank top from her body. She smiled as she watched his every movement, letting him undress her slowly. He pulled her clothes off slowly, obviously enjoying the view of every inch of her that was exposed.

Her fingers itched to touch him. She reached out and moved the tips slowly across his cheeks, then down to his shoulders and over his chest. He was like a perfect sculpture that she could only truly appreciate through touch.

Spike nipped at her skin while his hands gently caressed her breasts. They moved down her sides and his mouth followed, kissing the soft skin between her breasts and then down her belly. His hands moved to her hips while she squirmed beneath him, letting out small breathy moans while his mouth got closer and closer to her core. She spread her legs for him and he looked up at her with a teasing grin, purposely avoiding the place she needed his mouth and hands the most. He instead dotted her inner thighs with small tender kisses while his hands moved up and down her legs.

Buffy shivered in pleasure and groaned with need. She used her legs to pull him closer. Her hands moved smoothly over his shoulders and down his back, loving the touch of every inch of his skin, feeling the muscles shift underneath. He growled low when she moved one hand from his shoulder and up the back of his neck, tracing it through his now disorderly hair.

His tongue flicked against her clit without warning and Buffy gasped, arching her back in welcome. "Yes…"

"Like that?" he asked as if he didn't know what he was doing to her. He gave her clit another good flick, then traced the tip of his tongue up and down her slip. He dipped his tongue into her core for a moment, tasting her and groaning out loud while doing so.

"Oh god…" She moaned breathlessly, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if she would cum right away if she dared glance down at what he was doing to her.

He removed his tongue and slipped two fingers into her wet cunt, pumping into her slowly while his tongue found its what back to her clit. He teased it mercilessly, circling around it slowly before flicking it in quick strokes, then rubbing it with surer ones, then taking it between his lips and suckling on it.

Buffy had never met someone more orally obsessed than the vampire between her legs. She had also learned not to complain because his obsession had led to skills that brought her to screaming orgasms. His fingers were quickening their pace and he was suckling harder on her clit, his tongue still working its magic on it. Her legs were trembling and her hands clutching at the sheets like a lifeline. With a few more quick circles of his clever tongue she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

He withdrew his fingers from her slowly, then licked her juices off of them before plunging his tongue back into her. She cried out again, closing her eyes as she felt him lap up the taste of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to take not touching him for much longer. She reached down and grabbed him under the shoulders, then yanked his head away from between her legs before pulling him up her body.

Spike grinned at her devilishly. "Growing impatience, pet?"

"Very." She kissed him deeply, not giving him much time to argue as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away only after she had to catch her breath. "Want you…"

Breathing heavily, she helped him remove his belt and unbutton his jeans. She slid her hand inside and wrapped her warm fingers around his growing hardness. He groaned out loud from her touch and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her hand stroke him up and down, moving in a steady rhythm that had him rock hard and aching for her.

She slowly lowered his pants, using her feet to push them down. Spike kicked off his boots and let her push the pants off and onto the floor. He grabbed her wrist to stop the wonderful torture. He raised both her hands above her head and nudged her legs apart. He fit against her body perfectly. His rock hard member was pressed against her core and Buffy had to struggle not to squirm and try to get closer.

Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him close. She made sure that almost every inch of their skin was touching. She couldn't get enough. She suddenly wondered if she ever would.

He was pushing himself inside of her. She gasped and closed her eyes in bliss as he hips moved slowly forward, his member stretching her and filling her. She wrapped her legs around him tighter to send him deeper into her hot tight pussy. She opened her eyes and met his. Their gazes locked as he filled her completely, a groan of pleasure escaping both of them.

Spike had released her hands and Buffy took advantage, moving them slowly up his arms as he shifted his weight. He kept his gaze locked on hers as he slowly pulled out, then thrust back into her. He started slowly with long hard strokes, each one bringing him deeper into throbbing sex.

They moved together in perfect unison. Their bodies rocked and their hands stroked, igniting fires and quenching their needs. Their lips and tongues battled before Buffy raised her right hand and took his left, lacing their fingers together.

His kiss moved from her lips down across her jaw, to her ear and then down her neck. He growled low in his throat as he scraped blunt teeth against her skin. Buffy gasped and shivered at the slight pain. Her eyes opened wide and she forced him with her legs to stop.

"Do it."

His mouth stilled against her throat. He slowly raised his head to look at her questioningly. "What?"

She breathed hard and heavy as she looked up at him, her gaze not wavering once from his. "Bite me…I know you've wanted to some times…and I want you to now."

He looked ready to object, shaking his head and opening his mouth to start a speech on why it would be wrong…

"Please…" She raised her head and brushed her lips against his. "I need you…I trust you." She pulled back enough to see his look of amazement. "And I love you…I love all of you."

Spike hesitated for a moment, still unsure if she knew what she was asking. Finally his face began to change, slowly showing the ridges and fangs of the vampire. Yellow eyes stared back at Buffy as he waited for her reaction; clearly expecting to possibly be kicked right out of the bed.

Instead she brushed her fingertips gently across his cheek, then across his lips. As she studied him she realized that this was the true face of the one that had loved her first. It was the demon that had fallen in love with her before the man had ever really met her.

She pulled him down closer and placed a gentle, tender kiss on his scarred eyebrow ridge. She felt him shiver under her gentle touch and wondered for a moment just how sensitive a vampire's bumpies were.

Before she could explore the thought further he had begun moving again. She gasped and laid her head back, letting him set the pace. He thrust himself firmly into her, holding her hip to pull her to him with each thrust while his left hand still held her right. He moved his face closer to her neck by kissing each of her breasts and moving up the space between them. His lips caressed her, only gently scraping with fangs now and then.

Soon his pace had grown harder, faster. The bed was shaking beneath him as the demon within was making its presence known in their lovemaking now that he had been invited out to play. Buffy held tighter onto his hand while her other hand moved to his back, trailing her nails down it hard, encouraging him further. He growled aggressively into her ear while he pounded into her sweet, tight body.

His fangs rested over her neck and she held her breath for a moment, closing her eyes and welcoming the bite. When they pierced her skin she gasped, clutching to him tightly. He sank his fangs deeper into her as his cock thrust wildly into her body and she screamed out in a mind shattering orgasm, her body shaking and trembling under his even as he buried himself into her soft core and groaned out in his own release.

Spike's body went deathly still. Buffy would have been terrified that she had somehow killed him if she hadn't known he was a vampire. He slowly removed his fangs from her neck and she could feel his face shifting back to its human form. He said nothing…he wasn't even doing the unnecessary breathing that was always present after sex…

"Spike…?"

His body gave a slight tremble. He slowly raised his head and looked at her with a dawning knowledge that she didn't like…he hadn't had that look on his face since that night in the basement when the fledglings he had made had risen, when he had tasted her blood…

Blood that Buffy could have sworn just went cold in her own veins. Spike was looking down at their joined hands. He slowly removed his left hand from her right. He then turned his hand, taking her left hand instead…he laced their fingers together, his right hand with her left…

The light from the candles around them flickered and danced, sending light jumping across the skin of their joined hands…it made it look almost like the flames were coming from their hands…

Buffy's eyes widened and she immediately locked gazes with Spike. Horror filled her as she could see the recognition filling his. He stared down at her and swallowed hard.

"No…" Buffy shook her head. "Spike, please, no…just ignore it, baby, just let it all go…"

He narrowed his eyes, quickly yanking his hand from hers.

"Spike! Please! It's not important, just…"

He was looking at her with growing suspicion. He untangled their bodies and jumped from the bed. He didn't dare put his back to her, as if he was sure she would attack at any moment. He shook his head, stepping further away from her when she tried to scoot closer to the edge.

"Please…" Buffy could feel the tears rising, filling her vision. She reached out for him but he pulled away again, quickly grabbing up his clothes before taking off from the room at a dead run.

"Spike!"


	11. Day 4, Part II

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the characters within the show are not my property or my doing. The song used in this fic belongs to Nickleback.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Day 4, Part II**

Blankets were scattered from the hallway closet. They had dropped onto the floor in Spike's haste to take one. The door was wide open. It was obvious that Spike had taken one of the blankets to flee out into the sunlight. When Buffy approached the door and peered out there was no sign of him. The manhole in the street that led into the sewers underground was open.

/I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me

You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would/

Closing her eyes and rubbing her hands together, Buffy tried to rid herself of some of her tension and worry. It was stupid of her to offer her blood to Spike. Her blood had been responsible for allowing him to remember all the people he had killed while under the control of the first – now it had allowed him to remember his own death.

/But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good/

What must he have been thinking in that moment when he had stared at her so suspiciously? Did he suspect that it was all just another hallucination, or did he think she was the First or that his mind was telling him lies?

/For 48 hours I don' think that we left my hotel room

Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would/

She had to find him. She had no idea what he would do to try and find the truth. She quickly ran out into the yard and called his name, hoping that he was still close enough to hear and answer. When she heard no reply she ran to the SUV and tried to think of where he might have fled.

/We gotta make love just one last time in the shower

Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good/

The first stop was the cemetery his old crypt was in. She rushed through the tombstones and burst into the door, much like days past. She was breathing heavily, looking around her and noticing that the place was just like she had last seen it, when it had belonged to Clem.

/And it's like

Every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my heart face down and

Where it lands is where it should/

Nothing had been moved, nothing was out of place and there was no smell of roasting vampire. Just to be sure she checked the downstairs.

/This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good

Feelin' way too damn good/

Next was Willie's. It was empty, but there was still plenty of alcohol there. Then there was the Bronze. In none of these places did she get the tingly feelings that screamed the presence of a vampire, much less Her Vampire. She was running out of options, and she wasn't sure there was any other places he would go. Xander's apartment, maybe? Giles' old house? Or was he just wandering around the sewers, trying to make sense of things?

/Sometimes I think best if left in the memory

It's better kept inside than left for good/

Exhaustion began to take over. She was sure there were many places she still had to check. He could have returned to the mall, or to the store, just to get out of the sunlight. He needed shelter from the day. But her body desperately needed rest.

/Looking back each time they tried to tell me

Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good/

She wrapped her arms around herself as she got out of the SUV. It felt like betrayal on her part, like she was giving up the search. There also seemed to be a chill in her body that she could not banish, despite the heat. She couldn't shake the fear that he might do something stupid and die all over again.

/And it's like

Every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my heart face down and

Where it lands is where it should/

Did he want to be dead? Had he been somewhere peaceful before she dragged him into this fantasy world? Did he remember his afterlife, along with his death, and think that this was hell just as she had when she had returned?

/This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good

Feelin' way too damn good/

The house was too empty for her. She finally noticed that the door had been wide open all along and took the time to close it once she made it inside. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but the tears had already come. She hadn't noticed the wetness on her cheeks. She didn't realize that it would feel like loosing him all over again just because she didn't get the chance to explain.

/I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me

You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would/

Buffy took the time to put the rest of the food away, trying to keep herself busy. She was in chaos on the inside. After the non-meltables were put away she trudged upstairs, her body feeling too heavy. She stepped into the room and slowly pulled off the clothes that she had scrambled to put back on once Spike had fled. It hadn't sunk in at the time that she could very well have run out the door naked, since no one would have been around to notice.

/But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good/

She slowly crawled into bed. She didn't want to be alone again now that she had shared that bed with him. She had made love to him on it, and she had slept in his arms and held him in hers. She peered over at the nightstand and saw what was left of the massage oil they had used, and the feather. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off the images. She couldn't help but remember the look of utter joy and amazement when she had finally told him she loved him. She saw his laughter in the mall, the teasing glint in his eye, his looks of barely contained passion and felt his cool, hard body pressed against hers…

/And it's like

Every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my heart face down and

Where it lands is where it should

This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good

Feelin' way too damn good/

Shaking the feelings aside, she pulled the blanket up until she was almost hiding underneath, then drifted into an uneasy sleep.

/I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me

Feelin' way too damn good

I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me/

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was dark where she was. The only source of light seemed to radiate from what looked on the surface like a middle aged, balding man. His skin was sickly pale. The only things giving away his true nature were his dark, swirling eyes. One moment his eyes would be pitch black, then they would seem to swirl around in their sockets and then glow with an unearthly light.

"Every wish has its consequences." The demon told her. "If I give you this time, would you really be willing to let your lover go, after? Can you watch him die again?"

It wasn't dark anymore. The demon was gone. She turned quickly in time to see the hordes of Turok-Han destroyed by blinding light. The cavern she was in was already beginning to crumble, and everything was shaking.

Buffy turned quickly and saw him – and herself. He and her double had their hands joined, even as his was on fire. The ground gave another lurch and the two were separated.

"Now go!" She heard Spike shout.

With one more desperate look towards him her double took off up the stairs. Meanwhile Buffy ran quickly towards Spike. There was still time…if she hadn't listened to him there would have been time to take off the amulet, and then…

Spike had a satisfied grin on his face, his expression collected and defiant. "I wanna see how it ends…"

Buffy could only stop and stare as he began to laugh in the face of death while his skin slowly burned away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"No!" She sat up quickly, looking around her for a flaming Spike. Instead she only saw darkness in her room. She looked at the clock and realized she had slept only two hours. But it was already sunset. And now she knew exactly where he had gone.

"Oh god…the school…the Hellmouth!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

This is my first attempt to ever put a song in a fic where it doesn't actually belong. I've been thinking about song fics for a while and thought I would give it a try with a chapter or two. The song in this doesn't EXACTLY fit, but neither will a lot of the other songs I use. But, either way, enjoy everyone, and let me know what you think. More chapters soon to come.


	12. The 4th Night

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are not of my creation and not to be blamed on me.

**Chapter Comments: **Spike vents

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The 4th Night**

The relief was almost enough to knock her down. Buffy's hands were trembling on the steering wheel. There he was. It looked almost as if he was waiting for her.

Spike was standing in front of the entrance to the school, his back to her. The blanket had been cast aside in the yard. It was already dark so he was perfectly safe from everything but himself. He simply stood and stared.

Buffy got out of the car, quickly heading towards him. When she saw that he wasn't going to run from her again she slowed her pace, keeping a respectful quiet as she came to stand by his side.

He didn't even look at her. It was as if he had been hypnotized by the school itself. Buffy wondered for a moment what would happen if he had gone to the actual Hellmouth.

Swallowing hard, she tried for conversation. "Spike…"

"Looks nice and clean, doesn't it?"

She blinked at him. She hadn't really expected him to say anything, especially since his gaze hadn't even flickered in her direction. She looked at the school for a moment, only to realize that it indeed looked untouched. Nothing was out of place. There was no damage from the battle or the students.

"No one could have fixed it that fast…" Spike had a suspicious tone to his voice and Buffy felt something close to dread. "It should show something, right? Some…some SIGN of what happened!"

He had finally moved. He had stepped away from her, moving closer to the entrance of the school. "There was a battle here!" He insisted. "And it should bloody well show it!" He picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at the school, and Buffy jumped from the sound of glass shattering in one of the windows. "It should show…SOMETHING!" Another window shattered under the impact of the rock hurled through it. The next large rock he threw all his weight into and it crashed right through the wood of the door, sending splinters everywhere and knocking the door right off one of its hinges.

Buffy knew what he was doing and she kept her distance. She knew that he wasn't just angry about the moment he discovered the truth, he was raging against everything he had had to endure. He was raging against the insanity, the torture and his own death. What was worse, he still didn't know if it was real or just something else his messed with mind had played out for him to believe.

Spike snapped a massive branch off a nearby tree and hurled it with all of his might at the second story of the school, sending its pieces through three windows as it broke against the brick wall. Buffy cringed at the sound of the desk breaking inside one of the classrooms. Off – balance from the powerful throw, Spike stumbled and fell to his knees. He stayed there, breathing heavily even though he didn't have to breathe at all.

Buffy approached hesitantly, not wanting to startle him in his rage. She stopped just behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." His voice was soft and Buffy pulled away, swallowing back emotion and feeling like she had been burned.

He stood abruptly and turned to face her, eyes ablaze with accusation. "Why haven't they called, Buffy?"

She blinked at him, at a loss. "What?"

"Your friends…your sister…you said they've been in L.A. this entire time, visiting the hospital and the Great Poof. Why haven't I heard the phone ring once? Wouldn't they want an update, want to check in?"

He was backing away from her again, as if she were some dangerous figment. Buffy swallowed hard, noticing his clenching jaw and the emotion in his eyes…there was definite anger and a strange desperation there.

"I…" She took a couple of deep breaths, hating the slight tremble in her voice. "Spike…I didn't want you to find out this way…I know you must be hurting…it wasn't fair, you shouldn't have had to die down there…"

Spike narrowed his eyes at her. "Die? You think I'm upset about dying?"

Buffy faltered, suddenly thrown off. "Well…yeah, I…I kinda figured that would be why…"

He shook his head, turning away from her before beginning to pace like a crazed caged animal. "Dying I can live with…" He stopped suddenly. "Well…uh, no, I guess I can't…" He resumed his pacing. "What I mean is…" He stopped to stare at her, the muscle in his jaw twitching again as he glared back at her. "I couldn't have thought up a better death if I tried. I couldn't have asked for more than what we accomplished…"

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Buffy could have sworn he saw them shimmer right before they closed. "At least…I thought I couldn't. I thought I couldn't until I woke up to your face, your voice, and your touch…" He sank slowly back to his knees. "I've endured the battles…I've endured the madness, and the tortures…" He wouldn't look at her for a moment, his body trembling. Finally, he looked up at her again, their gazes locking. Buffy couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt and sorrow as she saw the tired and weary look on his face. He seemed to have aged in just a day. "But if I had to endure finding out that none of this was real…that everything we've done and everything you said never happened…"

Spike shook his head, a tear trailing slowly down his cheek. "It would break me."

Swallowing hard, Buffy realized she couldn't hold back her questions anymore. "Why didn't you believe me?" She knew she was being selfish. She should be reassuring him, explaining things to him, but instead the part that thought only of Buffy pushed itself to the surface.

He blinked at her for a moment, his eyes still misty with unshed tears. "What?"

"On the Hellmouth… in the end…I told you that I loved you…" She looked down, avoiding his eyes at all cost. "And you didn't believe me."

To her surprise, she heard a choked laugh from him and some of his old snark returning. "Yeah, cause you were always so loving and tender before."

Her gaze shot back up to his. Buffy could feel the old habit of punching him in the nose whenever he got too annoying begging to come back in full force. "I was being serious."

"So was I."

Buffy stepped back, a little surprised by the venom in his voice. He stood up, his legs no longer shaking. "What is that supposed to mean?" Buffy wished she could make herself sound angrier, even though part of her knew she had no right to be.

He slowly forced his anger down, and the effort it took was obvious on his face. "Just…forget about it. The list is far too long."

Buffy could see it. She could see the anger and resentment built up over years…everything that he had pushed back to do what was right for her without any real thought of himself. "No…I won't forget it. That's the point to ALL of this." She moved suddenly closer to him so they were only inches apart. "Tell me, Spike…tell me why you think I didn't love you."

Spike narrowed his eyes at her, the anger quickly returning to the surface. "Maybe it was the many times you beat it into my skull that you never could."

Buffy felt like she had been delivered a blow, though she knew the blow was nothing compared to what the reality of it had done to him. She swallowed her pride and pushed back her own emotions, then nodded to him. "Go on."

His eyes widened a bit; obviously unable to believe that she wasn't about to argue with him about how she had been in the right. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then began to pace again in front of her, unable to hold still as the hurt he had pushed aside rose to the surface, no longer within his control.

"Alright…let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Buffy could see some of the old Spike coming to the surface, guns loaded. "I can't really blame you for anything you did while we were mortal enemies…wasn't personal, just duty and all that rot. And I can't really blame you for the way you reacted to my confession of love – that was just bloody stupid. Then again, I had been living among nothing but demons for the last 120 years, so forgive me if I was a little rusty as far as what was acceptable in courting a human woman."

He sighed, leveling his gaze on Buffy again. "So let's get down to where the injustice really began…right after I was tortured by Glory. You told me that what I had done was real, and that you wouldn't forget it."

Buffy stared at him, completely confused. "I…"

"You lied."

Her eyes widened. "I did not! I didn't forget it…"

"Yes, you did." He interrupted with a slightly raised voice. "You forgot it every chance you got. You especially forgot when we were together; every time you didn't want to believe that I could love you, you took a real good look at the monster that I had been and never gave a single thought to the man that would have let himself be killed that night just to make sure you wouldn't have to face the pain of loosing your sister!"

The Slayer was struck speechless for a moment, so she decided to follow that instinct and just remain silent while the vampire in front of her finally got a chance to speak his piece; and probably the last chance he would ever get for it.

"Oh, and speaking of our mockery of a relationship…let's travel back to that first kiss, shall we?" He smiled bitterly. "Or better yet, after it. The kiss itself was a wonderful moment…the first that wasn't spell-induced or done out of pity or gratitude. It was the first kiss where it was actually you, in your right mind, wanting to jump my bones. Of course, you wouldn't actually admit this. In fact, for a good long while after you made sure to let me know just how DISGUSTING you found me." He put a harsh emphasis on the word that made Buffy wince.

"It wasn't bad enough that I was chucked out of the group after spending three months fighting by their sides and taking care of the Niblit, but to then be shut out COMPLETELY just because you couldn't face the fact that you wanted me –!" He turned away, for a moment unable to continue. Buffy thought of approaching him and trying to comfort him. She reached out a hand towards his arm, but to her horror he yanked it away.

"Now, how about we talk about our first time together? Now that was good. When people say they brought the house down, they normally can't mean it literally."

Buffy blushed and looked away from him for a moment.

"But the morning after", he continued. "That left a bit of something to be desired. Maybe it was your insistence that it would never happen again, maybe it was your disgust with everything I said or did, your breaking my nose, or your threats of ending my life if I so much as told a single person about what had happened that night…"

Spike sighed; taking in the sight of Buffy's trembling lip and the eyes that would not meet his. "I said some things…" he continued. "Some stupid things that day, so no, I can't blame you for all of it. The night before I could have sworn all my dreams had come true, yet after our hours of mind-blowing sex you wouldn't even let me touch you in a way that was gentle. I didn't hold you in my arms that night because you wouldn't let me. That's when I knew that in your mind nothing had changed…and that hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought it would."

Buffy nodded slowly, still not interrupting, even when she wanted to scream at him and cry and make him say it was all in the past, all forgiven…but she knew better. It was all in the past for her, she had left it behind her, but she couldn't expect him to do the same yet.

To Buffy's relief, she saw a slight smile on his lips. "Of course…" Spike said. "Being with a psychopath for over a century didn't exactly teach me the most romantic pillow talk, either."

His expression hardened once more. "But despite the fact that you threatened my life and gave me a nice broken nose to go home with, I was also the one you came running to as soon as there was trouble. You didn't trust me to hold you the night before, didn't want that from me, but as soon as little sis was in danger you came demanding my help, and not ONCE did it ever cross my mind to deny you."

"This set the pattern for our every get-together. You would jump my bones and use me to scratch your little itch. We'd tear whatever place we happened to be apart. You'd remind me how disgusting I am and how you couldn't give a damn about me, couldn't love me, couldn't trust me…you always forgot the fact that I had actually tried to earn your trust and kept trying. Yeah, I made some mistakes…no soul, you know, so I didn't get that handy ability to automatically know the whole right/wrong thing. I had to actually try to suss it out with very little before-hand knowledge to work with."

"By the way!" He interrupted his own rant. "I DO have a soul now." He pointed to his own chest. "And I still think that trying to turn yourself in, abandon Dawn and throw away your life for some girl you thought you had accidentally killed while trying to save her life, was one of the most stupid bloody FUCKING thing you've ever tried to do!"

Buffy winced at his suddenly harsh tone and took a step back as he came up close to her, glaring down at her in rage.

"Yeah, my way of trying to solve the problem wasn't all that much better, but…" The rage had melted from his eyes, replaced by a sorrow that brought a lump to Buffy's throat to see. "Did you know that I barely made it back to my crypt that night, Slayer? I barely escaped sunrise…but no, you didn't know. You had no way of knowing that I could barely make it out of that ally…because you didn't give me a backwards glance."

Her eyes filling with tears, Buffy tried to look down at the patch of lawn between them. But instead Spike took hold of her chin and raised her face so she was forced to look into his saddened eyes again.

"It wasn't your fists, pet…I didn't mind taking your blows. It wasn't even your words, really…they stung like hell, yeah…but I had heard the whole 'evil soulless thing' and how you could never be mine…I had heard that all before. It broke my heart a dozen times, but I didn't think anything you said or did could actually break me…until you just got up and walked away. You didn't even look back, or check the alley once you had left the police station…you just left me lying there and let me know exactly what I was to you…worthless."

Buffy felt a sob shake her body. She reached up and touched the hand that still cupped her chin. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and stroked the back of his hand softly, as if trying to sooth the aches she had left in him even though it was far too late.

"Clem had to take care of me that night, you know. I was half way to my crypt when he found me. Both my eyes were swollen shut, I couldn't even see where I was going, just had to hope that memory was good enough. I kept hoping…" Spike had to stop for a moment, taking a deep breath and steadying his voice. "That you would come…just once…that maybe I was wrong, that maybe you were just distracted and didn't have time…that maybe you would come and at least see if I was alive…"

Her voice was a mere whisper. "But I never did…" A tear slid slowly down her cheek, falling onto Spike's fingertips as his hand moved up from her chin to caress her face.

"Days went by…my face and ribs healed…I found myself unwelcome in your home on your Birthday because you were afraid your dirty little secret would spoil things. I didn't make an issue out of any of it, I was too busy with my little scheme by then…"

"The eggs." Buffy said.

"Yeah…" He nodded, pulling his hand back from her. Buffy almost sobbed again from the loss of contact. "Further proof that I still didn't understand the entire right/wrong concept. Didn't know how buggered I was until after you started throwing more contempt than usual my way. I didn't think about what the little critters were for…all I knew is I didn't want you to rot in that grease pit any more…I didn't want you to have to constantly worry about bills and Dawn when you already had slaying-"

"What do you mean?" Buffy interrupted, frowning slightly. "What did we have to do with…?"

He sighed. "They were for you, Buffy."

The Slayer studied him for a moment, suddenly speechless.

Spike continued: "The money I would have gotten for those eggs…it would have been more than enough for you to stop working at the Double Stink. Bloody hell, it would have been enough to save some left over for Dawn." He shook his head. "I didn't think about the victims those creatures would have claimed or how you would have looked at the right and wrong…all I thought about was how my girls were suffering. All I could think about was that with those eggs, I could actually have given you something you needed. I wouldn't have been completely useless. I would have had…SOMETHING to give."

Buffy shook her head, staring up at Spike with shock for a moment. "Why didn't you…?"

"Tell you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She could only nod.

"Would it have mattered? You and Captain Cardboard still would have had a grand old time blowing my home up, no matter what I had said. You also would have made sure you had left me with some bruises: After all, you couldn't let something think you actually cared for the evil soulless dead thing you were sleeping with!" Buffy cringed while Spike gave a sigh, again trying to reign in his temper. "But the worst of it…the very worst…was the hope. You came to me…you asked me to show you my love for once…you wanted it soft and tender, for me to show you how much I loved and wanted you…so yeah, for a few precious hours I dared to hope. I still didn't hold you in my arms afterwards because that hope was still new, and I thought that if I pushed it too far you would go running off again." He laughed bitterly. "I didn't even guess the worst of it."

"Then, on top of all of this, you ended it, told me that it was only real for me, and then told me that I should move on. And then you have the gall…the NERVE to dare be pissed off when I sleep with someone else! It wasn't any of your bloody business anymore; YOU were the one that ended it! And you actually had the audacity to act all self righteous about it, like some horrible wrong had been committed to YOU!"

The anger was back. Buffy took a slight step back. She wanted to say something, wanted to defend herself, but she knew that it wasn't her time to speak. Spike had taken all of this pain to the grave, and it was time for him to unload it. It was their last chance.

"And what do I do? Do I stand up for myself, let you know that it's none of your bloody business? No, I come crawling to you as soon as I heard your poor feelings had been hurt and get ready to just about get down on my knees and beg YOUR forgiveness."

He shook his head, disbelieving of his own actions. "You know…" He swallowed hard. "You have no idea what it means to me that you've forgiven me for what I've done…even though I'll never forgive myself. But you've always acted like you were the only one that had been hurting, that had been wronged… And, you see, there's a big difference between you and me in this, luv…I tried. I tried to be better, to be what you needed…I tried to be a good lover to you, and after I committed what even I knew was a terrible wrong, I TRIED to make it better…even if I never could. I went to the ends of the earth to try – for you." He paced back and forth for a moment, pulling his duster tighter around himself as if it could protect him from the coldness she had shown. "You never tried for me."

Buffy moved closer to him, wanting to be close, wanting to comfort him…wanting to try for him. She shivered in shame.

"I came back here with the soul…broken. When 120 years worth of pain and guilt piles on top of you in one instant it doesn't leave much of your mind intact." He allowed her to move closer. He stood right in front of her again, and Buffy avoided his gaze when she saw the anger rising in him again. "I had fought, I had endured…and I had let myself be broken so I could be a better man – for you. And what was it you told me, luv?" He leaned closer to her, eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's right…you wanted the old Spike back." His voice was a low growl. "The Spike that tried to kill you when we first met…the Spike that you never wanted in the first place!" Buffy closed her eyes as another tear trailed slowly down her cheek. "You didn't like how I tended to get – how was it you said it? – Weepy and wailed on." He nodded. "You made it quite clear that my suffering was to be done on your time table. Oh, and let's not forget the face sucking with Peaches on the very same night I held you in my arms, that was a well placed stake in the chest too."

"But I wasn't thinking about any of this at that moment…" He turned away from her, ignoring her tears as she struggled to swallow them back. "At that moment…the only reason I didn't really believe you was simply because…" He turned back to her, finding her eyes shinning with tears and staring widely up at him. "Because you didn't say anything until the end. You didn't tell me until you knew I was dying."

Buffy worked up the courage to reach out to him again. She knew that if he pulled away again he could break her heart. But to her relief, he didn't pull away. He allowed her to take first one hand, then the other. She rubbed the back of his hands gently with her thumbs.

"I shouldn't be saying these things…" Spike said, his anger completely faded and replaced only by sorrow. "You've done a lot for me…you took me in when I needed help, you believed in me when no one else did, you made me a better man…"

"No." Buffy was surprised by the very firm tone of her own voice. "Spike, stop."

He shook his head. "Buffy, I only meant…"

"NO." She repeated. "Spike, you've had your turn. Now it's my turn. So shut up and listen for a minute."

The vampire narrowed his eyes for a moment, but kept his mouth shut as he waited for her to continue.

"I didn't make you better, Spike. You did that." She was staring up into his eyes, willing herself not to look away. "You made yourself a better man. It was your love that sent you all the way to the other side of the world to achieve what everyone else was sure was impossible."

His eyes widened slightly, and he slowly tilted his head, studying her.

Buffy took a deep breath, determined to go on. "That's what you do, Spike…you…you shake things up, and turn things around on their heads…you shout and you fight, and you show everyone…and…and force everyone…to see…to see everything…to see you."

She could see a glimmer in his eyes. He was now on the receiving end of all the emotion pouring out of her with every word, and Buffy wasn't about to be merciful.

"You've always had more life than any living person I have ever known. You've always gotten under my skin and understood things that not even my closest friends could. You…you confused the HELL out of me, and always made me take a good hard look at myself. You confuse things…you always have. Even when you were evil you had more devotion and humanity in you than I could stand to think about…and so much intensity in everything you felt that it was hard just to be around you. And…you scared me. You scared me because I knew you weren't going anywhere, I knew that you loved with EVERYTHING inside of you and I didn't know how to do that…and I didn't know what it was about me that would make me want to."

"You showed me all of you, gave me all of you…and I threw it away." It was Spike's turn to look away now, not meeting her eyes. It was Buffy's turn to place a hand gently on his face and guide his gaze back to hers. "You loved so much that you did things that should have been impossible for a demon…you loved me even when I was gone, and I never once thought about the pain I could have been causing you when I came back. I was so wrapped up in my own…I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even notice that you were showing me all that you could be. I didn't even look. I just saw what I wanted to say…what was easier to except…a vampire, a demon…with an obsession or an infatuation."

Swallowing hard, Buffy traced her fingertips slowly across Spike's face. She used her touch to memorize and admire every feature. She kept her eyes to his, absorbing the bare emotions that she had always shied away from before.

"That day…on the Hellmouth…those last moments…I saw you, Spike…I really SAW you…all of you. I saw the courage, the love, the devotion…I saw the intensity, the light, the dark…I saw the snarky warrior and the sweet hearted man…I saw the madness, and the burden and the guilt…I saw the vampire that had enough light in him even as a demon to face the pain and become a man. I saw everything…everything I couldn't believe I hadn't seen before…" The hope and yearning that was written on his face was almost painful to observe. Buffy pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching, so that she could release his hands and wrap her arms around him. "And there was no way I couldn't love it. You're an amazing man, William, and there was no way that I could have left that place without you knowing."

She could feel the trembling of his body in her arms. She wrapped one arm around his waist and brought her other hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his, needing for him to be close. "Please, Spike…please, please forgive me…" his grip on her tightened and he tried to move his face away from hers, but she wouldn't allow it. She held on to him tightly, her words coming out in soft sobs. "Forgive me, please…I don't think I once told you how sorry I was, how ashamed…please let me now…" Buffy could feel his tears trail down his cheeks to mingle with her own. She clutched him to her. "Please…" She brushed a kiss against his ear. "Let me try for you…"


	13. Day 5

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are the creation of Joss Wheedon and I make no money off of doing them justice.

**Chapter Comments: **I want to give a big BIG thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers I love you all, and its wonderful to know how much the scenarios that go on inside my head are appreciated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Day 5**

Buffy approached the house slowly. Everything seemed numb. She wasn't sure what to think or what to feel. She opened the door and quietly walked back in, turning on the lights as she passed the rooms on the way to the kitchen.

She had come home alone.

Everything in the house suddenly seemed too perfect. Shouldn't it carry some of the scars from events that had passed here not long ago?

But of course, it carried no marks at all.

Because this place had seen nothing of those battles and trials in her memory. Her real home was, in fact, long gone.

Buffy made her way to the kitchen, needing something to do. She looked around at some of the dishes that she left piled in the sink. She turned on the water and found the dish soap. She needed something to occupy her hands and even if she patrolled all-night she knew she would find nothing to slay. The only people; the only creatures here were her and Spike. They had the entire town to themselves and only a few nights left to be together and he was on the opposite side of that empty town.

The Slayer couldn't help the sudden sob that escaped her throat. She wiped away the tears that began to blur her vision, then forced herself to stay quiet as she continued washing the dishes like it was every other day. Despite her determination not to think of it, memories of the night before suddenly invaded her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike had let her hold him for a moment after the much-needed confrontation in front of the highschool. Buffy knew that he had needed to say the things he had said for years. Going to the grave with such burdens wasn't something she would wish for him. Of course, it didn't make it any easier to hear them or to say things that she had neglected to say for so long.

They held one another silently for long moments. Buffy just wanted to absorb the feeling of his body pressed so intimately to hers. She wanted to memorize his scent. She could hear him taking deep breaths, probably doing the same. His fingers were brushing through her hair reverently.

Finally, he pulled away. Buffy wanted to cling to him, but he took both her hands and pushed them away from him. When he raised his eyes to meet hers again his emotions were under control, but there was a heavy weariness to him.

"What is this, Buffy?" He finally asked. When she looked at him in confusion he elaborated, waving his hand around towards the school and beyond. "All of this…is any of it real?"

Buffy swallowed hard and looked down for a moment. How to explain it? She took a deep breath to steady her voice, then met his intense, searching gaze again.

"Sunnydale…is gone." She looked around at their surroundings. "The school…the hellmouth, the house…none of its real."

Spike looked away from her again, but before he could continue his pacing Buffy had reached out and taken his hand. She pulled him close again and held his hand tightly before lifting his chin up and forcing him to look at her again. "We're real. You and me…we're the only things really here…but we are here." She stroked his cheek softly with just the barest touch of her fingertips before raising their joined hands and kissing the back of his. "This is real."

He studied her carefully. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "How?"

"I made a wish…"

Spike couldn't help the sarcastic snort. "Cause those always turn out so well…"

Buffy laughed a little, some of the unbearable tension seeming to have fled in light of just a small bit of laughter. She did her best to continue now that her voice was completely steady. "I um…I made a wish for another chance; because you didn't believe me. And I know…I know that there was no reason for you to believe that I loved you…but I couldn't let it end that way, you know?"

He nodded silently, swallowing at a lump in his throat.

"This…" She waved her hand around them. "All of this…it was made from our memories. Everything is neat, and clean and in order because that's how we prefer to see it. That's how it still comes up in our minds. The only things real here are you and me. It's our own little sanctuary." She laughed again, but nervously this time. His silence was unnerving, but she pushed on. "I'm sorry about the lies…I didn't want you to remember because I didn't want the burden of how little time we have hanging over our heads."

"So you did all this…for me?" The vulnerability and disbelief in his voice was almost enough to break Buffy's heart.

She nodded. "I messed up so badly…and I wasted what little time we had to really make things right. We were just starting to build something so much stronger than what we had before…" She had to stop to take another steadying breath. "But…I made the decision when I thought back on something you had told me. You told me that that night we held one another…that night you gave me strength was the best night of your life."

Spike tilted his head, looking down at her with a bit of confusion. "Yeah…?"

Buffy shook her head. "Because we were close that night…" She couldn't help the tear that moved slowly down her cheek. "All you ever wanted was to be close…and that was the one thing I would never allow you. All that time together, and you're right, I never tried. I never tried to heal things or to see if any of it could work…I never tried to let you be close. And because of that the best memory in your life was us huddled together in an abandoned house trying to be strong in the face of doom."

He opened his mouth to protest but Buffy cut him off, brushing her fingers gently against his lips while she did so. "You deserve better than that, Spike…if that's the best memory I can give you than I don't deserve all you've done for me. I wanted…I NEEDED to give you something better than that. I needed to see you smile and laugh and I needed you to know that you were loved…that you ARE loved. So yeah, I made a wish…I bought us just a little more time to make things right, and to do things right."

Spike was speechless for a moment. He could only stare down at her, though for once his emotions were not so obviously stamped on his face. If anything, he was unreadable.

"How long?"

"A week…" Buffy sighed. "That's at least something I didn't lie to you about."

He nodded slowly. "Not much longer, then…" He stepped away from her, deep in thought. "I need…I need to think. I need time…" He laughed to himself. "Who am I kidding? There is no time."

"Spike…"

He turned to her and held up a hand to silence her protest. "Just…give me a moment, yeah? I just need to get my thoughts together."

Buffy was stunned, not wanting him to go. She wanted to drag him back to the house and spend every last moment they had with him, but instead she numbly watched his retreating back as he walked away from the school, and away from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy stared out the windows. The dishes were done, but she hadn't turned off the water yet. Her hands had gotten pruny, and she was officially worried.

It was already dawn. The morning sky was turning pink and her body was screaming its exhaustion. Her emotions had sapped the last of her strength. Finally realizing that the constant noise in the background was the sink, she turned the water off and didn't bother drying her hands before going upstairs.

He hadn't come back. It was dawn already, and he hadn't returned to her. Did he hate her for this? Was he going to come back at all before it was too late? Would she screw things up more if she sought him out?

Another sob escaped, and she couldn't force the rest down. She made her way into her bedroom, not bothering to close the door before she began to strip. Everything in the room reminded her of their happier days. If she could ask nothing else, she just hoped that the time they had together had given him some measure of joy.

She climbed into the bed. She needed to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours passed. Sleep didn't want to come. She still remembered the hard body that had slept next to her, beneath her or partially on top of her the last few days. Every time she would start to drift she thought she heard a noise down below and her eyes would snap open. Her heart would beat hard in anticipation, and each time as many minutes past she would realize it wasn't him and the disappointment was almost overwhelming.

It was 10:50 A.M. before fitful sleep had come to her. She lay drifting half in and half out of sleep, her heart heavy and her mind burdened. It was then that she heard another noise, but her heart couldn't lift to hope. It sounded like there were footsteps on the stairs, but still she didn't allow herself to look. She wouldn't open her eyes to find an empty bed.

The smell of slightly cooked vampire invaded the room. Something was tossed aside onto the floor, then the wonderful feeling of someone settling on the bed beside her brought her mostly out of sleep.

"Spike?" Her voice was soft, her exhaustion still pulling her towards dreamland.

"Shhh…" He settled under the covers right next to her, and Buffy nearly sobbed out loud again as she reached out to touch him.

Spike moved close to her. He was still wearing his clothes, even his leather duster. His clothes and his skin were warm from the morning stroll, but luckily nothing was crispy. Buffy snuggled close to him, grabbing hold of the lapels of his duster and burying her face against his chest. "You came back…I didn't know if you would…"

She felt his arm wrap around her, then his fingers were gently stroking her face, his thumb rubbing her temple in a soothing circle. "Shhhh…" He kissed her forehead tenderly, a loving caress of soft lips. "Rest now. I'm here."

"Don't wanna…" But now that Spike was there, comforting her with his mere presence and gentle touches, her body was able to relax. The dark reached up for her again, but this time it was warm. Her lover had come back, and they still had time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Again, a big thanks to my loyal reviewers. Also, I wanted to let everyone know that my new story Truce is up and I will hopefully be updated it soon.

TwilightChild


	14. The 5th Night, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters in the show are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, not me. Damn them! But in a good way.

**Chapter Comments: **Does anyone remember when I once said this was going to be a SHORT fic? So much for that. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The 5th Night, Part I**

Buffy woke up to the sound of an explosion. She sat up quickly, looking around her in confusion. She was sure she had heard the sound of something exploding, but it was something in a distance. She didn't small smoke. She couldn't see evidence of destruction or flames…for that matter; she also couldn't see her lover anywhere.

She turned on the light, realizing that the sun most have just recently set. She frowned when she didn't see Spike or any of his clothes anywhere. He had returned right before she had drifted off, hadn't he?

Getting up, she threw a different set of clothes back on. She went to the window and opened the curtains. Her eyes widened. She saw smoke in the distance. What the hell was going on?

"Spike?" She called out for her lover. She ran quickly down the stairs, but soon realized he wasn't there. She went outside and saw that the SUV was still there. So right before the sun had set he had to have been traveling via foot and blanket.

She got inside the car, and yet again went searching for the vampire. She was starting to feel a bit of anger replacing her fear for his safety. He had disappeared on her again, and now she was just going to strangle him, even if it didn't do any good to choke a vampire. It would at least be somewhat satisfying that he wouldn't be able to talk that way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy's jaw had dropped. Out of all the things she could have found, this one was one she had never thought of.

The DoubleMeat Palace was on fire.

And walking away from it, gas can in hand, was Spike; who, stupidly enough, was also smoking a cigarette.

She got out of the car and ran towards him. "What…?" she couldn't quite finish the thought, watching her former place of work go up in flames, and not without a certain amount of satisfaction.

Spike tossed the gas can to one side and the fag to the other. He was confident that the fire wouldn't spread past the place he had meant to burn. He had, after all, set a lot of fires in his days. He was practically an expert.

He pointed at her in a way that was obviously supposed to be intimidating. "If I EVER catch you working in another grease pit like that after all you've done for this miserable work, I WILL haunt you. Hell, I'll haunt you to you loose your job. I'll throw fries at your manager. It'll be very scary." He left her gaping at him. He took off down the road, heading towards a more residential area.

"Spike!" Buffy shouted after him. "What the hell do you think…? Spike!" She took off after the vampire, determined to pummel him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She saw him round a corner into a neighborhood. "Spike, come back here!" she shouted after him. She stopped in the front yard just in time to see him leap up and easily scale the wall, landing on the roof and walking away from her. Clenching her fists, Buffy decided to follow.

Buffy leapt up and grabbed the edge of the roof, grunting as she pulled herself up and swung up onto her feet.

"I swear, when I'm done with you…"

She stopped. She blinked at the sight in front of her. There was Spike, a smug little grin on his face. And on the flattest part of the roof was a perfect little picnic area, a blanket laid down for them, champagne, candles and a whole bunch of goodies.

Spike shuffled his feet a bit nervously despite the smugness in his demeanor. "Sorry the invitation was a bit loud, pet…but, it's the thought that counts, yeah?"

Buffy could only stare at him in shock for a moment, not quite understanding where this new change in his attitude had come from. It was as if the problems of the day before had never happened.

"What?" He asked her. "If you wanted someone to waste what little time we have brooding then you should have brought Peaches to this little fantasy land."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The fire could be seen from their little rooftop picnic. It reminded Buffy of a couple sitting in front of their fireplace. It reminded her more of a camp out when Spike informed her that he had brought marshmallows if she wanted to get a little closer to watch it burn.

"Not much champagne for you", Spike warned as he laid his duster down for Buffy to use for even more cushion.

Buffy pouted. "Why not? It's a romantic atmosphere…there are candles, goodies, and my old work place exploding and turning to dust. It's a special occasion. Why can't I celebrate with champagne too?"

"Oh, we'll be celebrating plenty, luv. But don't think I've forgotten what alcohol does to you."

They laid side by side on the blanket and duster. Spike poured them each a glass of champagne and handed one to Buffy. The Slayer grinned and took a sip. She peeked at the basket of goodies and attempted to discreetly raise the lid.

Spike caught her and slapped the lid back down. "Who said you could peek?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

Buffy gave one of her very best pouts and Spike was obviously crumbling under its power. He gave a small growl and leaned towards her, nipping at her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Just when she wanted to deepen the kiss he pulled back. "Fine, fine. You can have a look see."

The Slayer grinned triumphantly and peeked under the lid again. "Ooooo, Spike…" inside was all sorts of fruits, and to go with it there was fudge, whipped cream, liquid butterscotch, caramel, honey…

"Let's see if we can't find something even better to put in your mouth, hmm?"

Buffy found herself blushing at the memory of Spike walking in on her date with Principal Wood. She also felt a wave of guilt. She never would have wanted Spike to hear her say something like that to him…

"What do you think we should try first, luv?" Spike asked casually, opening a jar of fudge and scooping some out with the tip of his finger. He brushed the fingertip against her lips, and Buffy opened her mouth to accept the finger. She groaned out loud in pleasure as she took it into her mouth and used her tongue to clean every bit off.

"Mmmm, that's a good start…" Buffy opened a jar of honey and dipped her finger into it. She brought it up to Spike's lips and watched his tongue as it darted out to sample the treat before taking her finger into his mouth and suckling the rest off.

He grinned and leaned closer to her, moving his tongue slowly along the side of her neck and up to her ear. She shivered in pleasure. Spike nipped at her earlobe before carefully licking the last of the stickiness from her finger. "I prefer yours." Buffy blushed when she realized he was taking about the honey, and what he was comparing it too…

Spike brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue against hers so the taste of fudge and honey mingled in their mouths. Buffy began to play with the buttons of his black shirt, wanting to see more of him. She undid each button carefully and traced her fingertips across his smooth pale skin.

Buffy dipped into the caramel next, spreading the sticky treat across his nipples. Spike gave a small hiss in anticipation, and then grit his teeth when he felt her tongue stroking first one nipple, then the other, until every drop of caramel was gone. Her teasing mouth moved upwards, lips and tongue caressing his neck. She scraped her teeth across the side of his neck and took great pleasure in the groan her actions brought from him.

As her tongue begins playing with his ear he takes advantage of her distraction to switch their positions. He rolls them over so that he's on top, a wicked grin on his face. "Now now, pet…" He purrs. "I haven't had much of a taste yet." He slowly lifts her shirt up, his cool hand moving across her skin. Buffy raises her arms and he pulls the shirt over her head and off. Buffy places her hands on his shoulders and slides Spike's open shirt down his arms and off of him. They both toss the clothing into a pile that they know is going to grow steadily as the night progresses.

The white lace bra Buffy wears clasps in the front. Spike opens the bra and pushes the straps slowly down her arms. Buffy lets it fall off and watches him toss it aside. Spike was looking his fill, his cool hands moving slowly over every inch of her exposed flesh. Buffy's nipples hardened at the brief, soft contact with his teasing fingers.

Spike chose the butterscotch next and smeared a generous amount over her nipples. After licking it from his fingers he dipped his head down, taking one nipple into his mouth and suckling hard while his hand fondled and squeezed.

Buffy arched her back, breathing hard and moving her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm…"

Spike grinned before raising his head. "And this is only the beginning, pet." He moved to the other breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple, not yet touching it. Only after she was squirming and whimpering with need did his tongue dart across the nipple and the sweet butterscotch covering it. After hearing her moan he took that one in his mouth and worshipped it with his tongue.

His hand moved slowly down her body. Her skins seemed to sing with his every touch. Buffy pushed her shoes off and didn't even notice when they tumbled down from the roof when she kicked them aside. Spike grinned and unbuttoned her pants, slowly moving one hand in and slipping his fingers under her panties to tease her slit.

Buffy raised her hips to encourage his fingers to explore more. A soft whimper escaped her throat. He was pushing her pants down her legs until they were bare, then tossed them aside into their pile. His hands brushed softly against her thighs.

"Gorgeous…" He kissed a trail slowly from her breasts and down her belly. He dipped his finger into more of the honey and spread it across her body like a painting. He then followed the trail with his tongue, moving up from her belly, between her breasts again. When Buffy threw back her head and breathed heavily in her pleasure, he trailed his tongue up the side of her neck to nibble at her earlobe. "Absolutely perfect, my Golden Goddess."

He captured her lips with his and their tongues battled again, stroking and tasting. Spike's fingertip found her clit and she gasped, throwing her head back again and moaning out loud. Her hips pushed forward, striving for more contact with his skilled hand.

"That's it…" Spike encouraged, rubbing her clit in slow circles with two of his fingers teased her entrance. "Show me what you want…"

She grabbed hold of his arm, unwilling to let him do nothing but tease. Her legs spread wide and she was practically thrashing with her need. When two of his fingers finally pushed slowly into her body she gasped again and grabbed firm hold of his shoulders, tight enough to have bruised a normal man.

His grin was downright evil when he removed his fingers. She glared at him but he only winked back as he slowly slid her panties down her legs. Instead of tossing them into the pile, however, he slipped them into the back pocket of his jeans. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Told you."

He looked down at her questioningly. "What?"

"Panty fetish."

Spike growled and moved slowly lower until his head was between her legs. He bit at her thigh, causing her to squeak in indignant surprise. His fingers moved slowly up and down her slit again before pushing roughly back into her.

"Oh god, Spike!" She arched her back, her hips pushing forward to meet the thrust of his fingers.

He moved mercilessly, two of his fingers thrusting hard and fast into her tight pussy while his mouth descended on her. He captured her nub between his lips and suckled on it, his tongue flicking across it teasingly while his fingers fucked her into oblivion.

Her scream was almost loud enough for the neighborhood to hear, if there had been anyone in it. Her orgasm had taken her completely by surprise, coming on suddenly. She breathed heavily, downright panting as she lay boneless and unwilling to move.

Spike slowly removed his fingers from her, then licked his fingers clean like her juice was the sweetest honey. "Now this…is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." He gave her another wicked grin.

She glared at him from her prone position. "Have I told you you're evil?"

"Yeah…" He dipped his fingers into the honey again, and to her surprise he spread it all across her bare pussy. "And you tell me with every little noise you make how much you love it."

Dipping his tongue into her sweet quim, he lapped up both the honey and her juices. Her panting increased, her eyes wide with pleasured wonder.

"Oh…ohhhhhh, oh god…" She laced her fingers through his hair and held him firmly between her legs, not willing to allow him freedom to put his tongue anywhere but where she most needed it.

His tongue swirled and pumped into her, taking every last drop. His tongue then moved out of her and up towards her clit, teasing it with quick circles. He could feel her body jerk in pleasure with each flick across the sensitive nub. His fingers pushed into her again, three this time, filling her and stretching her. He felt her pussy tighten around his fingers while his tongue worshiped and tortured her clit all at once. Her breathing was ragged, her hips moving in time with his fingers while she approached another release.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. I find the more reviews I get the more I'm inspired. Also, in case noone's noticed, I haven't exactly been censoring these chapters lately. . . I hope I can get away with that.


	15. The 5th Night, Part II

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters on the show, including Buffy and Spike themselves are not of my creation. I just put them in very pleasant positions.

**Chapter Comments: **Sorry for the wait, I was taking my GED which left no room in my exhausted brain for stories.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The 5th Night, Part II**

Buffy lay panting and thoroughly sated on the rooftop. Spike had a smug grin on his face that she suddenly thought he definitely deserved. Bragging rights were definitely in order after what his talented tongue, lips and fingers had given her.

"Do I even want to know how you learned how to do that?"

Spike grinned at her and reflected on his memories silently for a moment. "Nope, not likely." He rose from between her legs and crawled slowly up her body.

"That's ok, as long as you keep doing it." She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply. Their tongues stroked and battled one another, and Buffy got a good taste of honey and her own juices.

When she was sure he was lost in the kiss and the feeling of her body against his, she took advantage of his distraction. She wrapped her legs around him and used her arms for leverage, turning them over and forcing him onto his back so she was on top.

He looked up at with her raised eyebrows once she broke away from the kiss. "Hey, I wasn't done with you yet."

She grinned devilishly. "Sorry, but I want a taste."

Spike watched her in fascination and anticipation as she moved slowly down his body, leaning down to trail her tongue across his nipples again, circling them before trailing small teasing kisses down to his abs.

When her teasing fingers and hot little mouth reached his shaft, Spike couldn't help but gasp. His eyes rolled back and he arched up towards her, his hand moving to her hair to hold on to something.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The two lay side by side on a rooftop. Intimate parts of their bodies were sticky with honey and whipped cream. Spike was feeding her samples of deserts. A cherry dipped in honey found its way to Buffy's lips and she eagerly ate it, pulling off the stem and tossing it off the roof.

"Ok, I've gotta ask." Buffy looked up at him. "Why did you burn down the DMP?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You said this town is made out the way we like to see it, right?"

She nodded. "I think so…"

"Well…" He nodded to the now smoldering Double Meat Palace. "That's how I like to see it."

Buffy laughed and shook her head, feeding Spike a bit of cut up apple dipped in caramel.

"You're too good for that place." Spike explained between chewing. "Its bad enough you've had to save every life in this town hundreds of times over, you don't need to make their food and serve it to them, too."

She shrugged. "Unfortunately, the slayer thing usually doesn't come with a paycheck." She peered up at the stars, smiling as a thought struck her. "Hey, didn't you say you had marshmallows?"

"Yeah…what, feeling like roasting over the DMP?"

"Nah", Buffy shook her head. "Even fire off of that place would contaminate good food."

Spike handed her the bag of marshmallows and she tore it open. She then held it over one of the two candles.

"Watch it, don't want to burn yourself…" Spike attempted to move her hand a little further away from the candle, but she whacked at him.

"Of the two of us, I'm the one that's a lot less flammable."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

They laid back in complete relaxation, the summer air warm around them, even at night. Buffy's head rested on Spike's still chest and his fingers moved slowly through her hair. They were gazing up at the stars, both sets of taste buds more than satisfied, even if one set couldn't really appreciate the full sweetness of everything they had consumed.

"You know…" She sighed. "This kinda reminds me of you and me on the back porch."

Spike looked puzzled for a moment. "We shagged on the back porch? When did this happen? And how plastered was I?"

Buffy gave him a good elbow in the ribs. "No, not that." She giggled for a moment, returning her gaze to the stars. "No, I mean…it reminds me of when we used to sit out on the back porch…you know, just talking? Or, hell, sometimes we just stayed quiet and looked at the stars."

He placed a kiss at the top of her head. "I remember…though I was the only one actually looking at them. You were just looking past them or using them for something to stare at."

"Hey!" Buffy huffed indignantly. "I was looking…"

"Uh huh. So, I suppose you can tell me all about the constellations then, yeah? What with all that studying of the sky you did…"

Buffy pouted, studying the night sky. Then she grinned and pointed up and to their right. "There's one that looks kinda like a bunny."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her with a skeptical look. "'Kinda like a bunny', hah? You amaze me with your knowledge of the night sky."

"What? It's true. I found out about that one when me, Xander, Willow and Anya all went out. Anya pointed up at it and said 'Oh god! Xander, look! It's horrible!'"

The two burst out laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed in blissful ignorance in anything but each other. Their touches were soft and loving, their kisses tender. There were times when they simply lay beside one another in silence, watching their lover.

Buffy smiled as she lay on her side and studied Spike's blue eyes. There was a time when she hadn't been able to look into his eyes for long. There were always truths there that were a little too hard to face. Now all she saw was the beauty. Now she no longer hid from the shining light that not even evil could take away from him, and the love and adoration that he held only for her.

Sighing softly, Buffy looked around her. The wind had blown the candles out a while ago. Their bodies were still sticky. Spike's coat was also sticky, since she had been laying on it that whole time.

"I hope I didn't ruin your coat."

Spike smirked. "Buffy, it's had slime, blood, and demon entrails on it. I hardly think a little whipped cream and honey is going to ruin it."

Buffy made a face. "Yeah, well, I think its time for you, me and your duster to get nice and unsticky." Buffy slowly sat up, then rose on unsteady legs. She stretched with a moan, then made her way over to their pile of clothes.

The vampire sat up and watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes on." She sorted through them to find her underwear.

He balked at her. "You're going to deny me the site of your naked glory? You're being cruel again, luv."

She rolled her eyes. "We've been naked for hours."

Spike rolled over suddenly, moving close to her and sitting up to wrap his arms around her and tug her down onto his lap. "And we're going to be naked for hours more, if I have any say in it."

Buffy smacked at his chest but giggled when he buried his head against her neck and gnawed at her with blunt human teeth. "Well you…" she giggled and tried to squirm away. "DON'T get a say!"

"Oh no?" He raised an eyebrow. "Bollocks." He suddenly tipped her over so she was suddenly on her side again, lying on his duster. "I don't feel like giving in so easily tonight, sweetheart."

He stood, stretching in just the way she had a moment ago. He then walked casually over to the pile of clothes and scooped them all up. Buffy stared at him for a moment, not entirely sure what he was up to. Spike then headed towards her and grabbed his duster, yanking it right out from under her and giving Buffy only the blanket to lay on.

"Hey!" She protested.

"No clothes for you." Spike insisted as he held all their clothes in his arms.

"Spike…" Buffy's tone had a slight warning, but she couldn't keep her amusement out of it.

To her shock, Spike held up two fingers in an obscene British gesture.

Buffy moved to her feet and made a swipe for the clothes, but he had moved back away from her just as quickly. There was a wicked glint in his eyes and he seemed to bounce on his feet, like he was ready for a fight. Buffy moved in for a tackle, making sure not to slide right off of the roof. He saw her coming and quickly turned out of the way before backing up to the edge, then leaping right off. He landed in the yard below in a crouch before standing and giving her another teasing grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"There will be no clothes, missy."

"Spike!" Buffy stared down at him, standing at the edge of the roof. She was suddenly very aware that she was naked on top of someone else's roof and crossed her arms over her chest as if to hide her breasts. "We can't exactly walk around all of Sunnydale naked!"

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused. "Bloody hell, pet, you can shag at the Bronze and taste me up and down on a neighbor's roof, but you're suddenly bashful of streaking?"

A furious blush covered her face for a moment. "It's different! SO not the same thing!"

He shrugged. "Alright then. You stay there for as long as you like. I, on the other hand, am going to go back to the house and take a shower." With that he casually left the yard and began walking away, leaving Buffy to gape after him in shock.

"H-hey! You can't…Spike!"

He ignored her, walking on at a leisurely pace. Finally growing a bit peeved, Buffy crouched down and jumped from the roof. She looked around her, even if she knew no one was there to watch. Finally, she sprinted after the vampire.

"Come back here with my clothes, you bleached menace!"

Spike spared a glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he realized there was a slightly pissed slayer after him. He held the clothes to him almost protectively before taking off further down the street, running naked for his unlife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	16. The 5th Night, Part III

**Disclaimer: **The usual, Buffy the Vampire Slayer isn't mine, even though this story is. Also, the song on this chapter is by NickelBack, and again, isn't mine.

**Chapter Comments: **Don't mind me while I squeal and jump for joy now. Brace yourselves, my wonderful readers, because Seven Days has been nominated in the 'Lie to Me' Awards! Gives long, high-pitched squeal It's nominated under the catagories : 'Endless', 'Glued at the Mouth', and 'Why it's real'. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Love you all!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The 5th Night, Part III**

Spike ran as fast as his bare feet would carry him. He managed to find the sidewalk and headed towards Revello drive. Already he could tell he wasn't going to make it. The Slayer chasing him was relentless, in full hunt mode. He'd be lucky to make it home in one piece.

Thinking quickly, the vampire ducked into another yard, running behind a house to take the back yards instead and hurtled over a fence. The determined Slayer following wouldn't let him get too far out of sight, however, so he had no chance of slipping away.

Suddenly, Spike could no longer hear the fall of tiny slayer feet behind him. He stopped for a moment, crouched and ready to spring back into action. He looked behind him and found her to no longer be there. He couldn't see her anywhere on his trail, and it was putting him on edge.

A sound from above alerted him to another presence. Spike looked up just in time to see the Slayer perched on the edge of the roof of the house he was standing beside. His eyes widened and he moved to dodge, but was too late. She tackled him from above, sending them both sprawling onto the grass. They rolled, struggling for dominance in their little dance. Finally, the Vampire ended up on top and jumped up again, holding his bundle protectively to his chest.

The Slayer flipped to her feet, grabbing for the bundle and shoving her shoulder into him so he doubled over. She then grabbed him by the arm and the back of the neck and flipped him over her knee so he landed on his back on the lawn.

"Fork them over!" She insisted, making another grab for the bundle.

"Nope." The vampire spun around and swept a leg behind her ankle and sent his foot onto her thigh so she lost her balance and toppled back. He then rolled over and got back onto his feet with a bounce in his step. "No knickers for you."

He took off again and Buffy grumbled as she got back up onto her feet, wiping bits off grass off her hips and backside. "That's it, I'm SO not playing Mrs. Nice Slayer anymore."

/ This time, This place 

Misused, Mistakes/

She took off after Spike at full speed, chasing him down. He spared a brief look over his shoulder at her and made a slightly worried face. He stopped for a moment and looked around him for a hiding place. Seeing a high wooden fence surrounding one of the yards, he quickly made his way towards it. He broke the flimsy lock holding it closed and ducked inside.

Once inside, he grinned at what he saw. A very nice, very big pool. Perfect.

He bundled his duster up and tossed it aside, out of sight. He wanted to at least keep that safe. He then stood beside the pool and waited for his beautiful brassed off slayer.

Buffy shoved her way inside, then stopped when she saw Spike. He was holding their clothing threateningly over the pool. Both his eyebrows were raised and there was a challenge in his pose.

/ Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait/

"Don't come any closer, Slayer, or you'll be wearing sopping wet clothes all the way home."

She had to admit, this was cute if nothing else. "Are you holding my underwear hostage?"

"I might be." He waved the clothes over the pool.

"No! Spike…come on, I'm not mad anymore. Just don't drop them…" She carefully came a little closer, both hands held up in a sign of surrender.

Spike watched her wearily as she moved closer to him. He sighed, bringing the bundle back to his chest and holding it securely. "Alright, I won't drop them."

Buffy didn't like the all too innocent look on his face at all.

/ Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left/

A wicked grin suddenly showed itself. He took a step back towards the pool. Then, holding the bundle of clothes, he let himself fall backwards and into the water. Buffy let out a squeak of outrage, especially since he had waited until she was just close enough to get splashed.

She jumped backwards to avoid more water. She stared down in outrage at the clothes floating on the surface of the water. Then there was the vampire who had remained under the whole time that finally floated back up to the surface. He only came far enough up to the surface for his eyes to be above water level. His eyebrows waggled at her suggestively, and even if the rest of his face was under water she knew he had a smug smirk on it.

He finally stood up, stretching and filling his dead lungs with unneeded air before laying back and allowing himself to float on the surface of the water. He looked around at their clothes floating by him. "Oops."

For a moment Buffy looked pissed. She stared at him, then turned and walked away. Spike's heart fell and he was sure that he had bollocked it up again, that he had taken it just a bit too far…until she ran back towards him, leaping up and curling into a cannon ball and landing in the water right beside him, splashing him thoroughly.

/'Cause you know,

You know, you know/

"Bloody hell!"

He dove underneath the surface in an attempt to escape her wrath, but Buffy was already swimming towards him, grabbing hold of his leg so he couldn't go far. He twisted, squirming against her hold and finally breaking free. He then ducked down underneath the surface again, swimming down out of her reach.

Buffy stopped, looking around her. She waited for Spike to come back up to the surface, but after a few moments of waiting, realized he didn't have to. She grumbled in annoyance and looked down into the water, her gaze following his form as he crept along the bottom of the pool. He then crouched there before he shot up right underneath her, grabbing her legs and bringing his head between her legs so his mouth found her vulnerable sex. Her eyes bugged out and she outright screamed in surprise from the unexpected attack.

/ That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long/

She squirmed and kicked her legs, then gave another squeal when she found herself lifted up. Spike had pulled her into the shallow end before standing up. Now she was balanced on his shoulder, her core right in his face and him looking up at her with a devilish grin while he held her in place and watched her struggle to keep her balance.

"You're STILL evil!" She was struggling to keep her breathing in check, though she already knew he could hear her racing heart.

He grinned at her. "I try." His gaze then returned to her nakedness.

Buffy wasn't about to let him get what he wanted. Instead, she made sure her legs were wrapped tightly around him instead of just draped over his shoulders. She then leaned sharply backwards, sending herself toppling back into the water and him following her helplessly, trapped in her grip.

Spike struggled as best he could, but Buffy kept him trapped under the water. When he finally did pry himself loose of her thighs and stood up, Buffy leapt at him and dunked him under the water, holding his head down. Of course, she knew that it was pointless, what with him not needing to breathe and all…

/ I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore/

Buffy found herself lifted up out of the water again. She cried out in surprise and kicked her legs, but this time she was being cradled in a pair of strong arms. Beautiful blue eyes were laughing at her as they stared into hers.

She was lost. Perfect pale skin and his white hair was practically glowing in the light of the moon above them. They were naked, splashing around like teenagers in someone else's pool. Their bodies were pressed close together, her heart was hammering and light as a feather at the same time, and the look of pure joy on his face was infectious. Why in the world had she never done this sooner?

/ On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand/

"Forgive me…"

He blinked at her for a moment, obviously a bit thrown by her sudden request. "What?"

Buffy swallowed hard, then reached up and gently traced her fingertips across one sharp cheekbone. "I'm sorry…for everything. The things that I said, and did…the way I treated you…"

He shook his head, then turned it and gently kissed the hand that had been caressing his face. "There isn't – "

/ I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

You know, you know/

"Don't tell me there isn't anything to apologize for. Don't tell me it's all alright, or all in the past, or…" She sighed softly. "The things you said last night…"

Spike couldn't seem to meet her gaze for a moment, instead looking down into the water. Buffy, however, would have no more avoidance. She lifted his chin so that he had no choice but to meet her eyes.

"You were right to say them." She told him. "You were hurt and angry, and had every right to be…and I never once tried to make it right, or take back the things that I'd said. And I'm sorry…" She felt tears gathering in her eyes and she moved her hand to his face again, stroking and caressing his pale, cool skin. "Spike, I'm so sorry…"

/ That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long/

His lips met hers in a searing kiss. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away she was breathless. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled softly.

"Buffy, luv…look around you, at our little world…what you've done for me…" He kissed her again, nibbling softly on her bottom lip. "You gave me a second chance. You gave me you…in just a few days you've given me more happiness than I've ever known. How could I not forgive you?"

/ I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore/

A wide smile spread across her face and she couldn't help a small sniffle. "So you do?"

He grinned back at her and nodded. "I do. I forgive you, Buffy."

She pulled his face closer and attacked his lips with hers. They both groaned out loud, their tongues moving in slow exploration of one another.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

/ So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know/

They had piled their soaking clothes at the side of the pool. The only sound around them was the occasional splashing of the water. Spike's arms were wrapped around her, and Buffy's head was rested against his chest. He was swimming backwards, pulling them both leisurely through the water while they watched the stars and moon above like they had been all night.

/ I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say/

The mix of the water and Spike's cool skin sent a shiver through Buffy's body. Of course, the vampire holding her in his arms noticed immediately. She felt his lips brush against her temple reverently.

"Cold, sweetheart?"

She smiled and curled her body closer to his. "Just a little."

Spike looked up at the sky again. "Dawn's coming. It shouldn't be long. Let's head back to your place."

Though she knew it was a good idea, Buffy pouted about it anyway. She wanted more naked swimming with the hot vampire, no matter how cold she got.

/ That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long/

But before she could protest the idea, she was lifted clear out of the water. She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as he adjusted her so she was cradled in his arms. He carried her out of the pool, both their bodies dripping. Once he put her down on her own two feet, Buffy took a look at the sodden pile of clothes and frowned. She was already shivering, and didn't feel like carrying the wet clothes.

"Just leave them. It's not like you don't have plenty more." Spike said, as if reading her mind.

Before she could reply something dry and warm was put around her shoulders. Buffy smiled and looked down at the duster that Spike was wrapping around her shivering body. He then lifted her up, back into his arms and let her snuggle into him.

Buffy rested her head against Spike's shoulder and couldn't help but smile. He was carrying her off towards home, walking naked down the street like it was the most natural thing in the world, cradling her in his arms like something precious and cherished. She was wrapped up in a leather duster that smelled of cigarettes, alcohol and her lover.

/ So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go/

She couldn't have been happier.

Her eyes never left him, even when her eyelids began to droop. She would gladly study his beautiful face forever.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered tiredly.

"Yeah…" A grin that lit up brighter than the moon above them appeared on his face. "I do."

/ Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go/

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yes, yes; another mushy chapter with a mushier song in it. I'm still not good at the whole song fic thing, but I thought I'd give it another shot. I just thought the song was really fitting.

TwilightChild


	17. Day 6, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer was not written by me (though it should have been). I take no actual credit for the show and make no money from these stories. (Nominated for a few awards, though. Hah!)

**Authors Note: **So, so, so SO sorry for how long this chapter has taken. RL has been giving me a serious kicking of the ass. My power was shut off for a while, and I just recently got it back on. On a brighter note, send more congradulations, because 'Seven Days' has been nominated at the 'Burst Into Flame' awards, too! It's been nominated for: 'Best Long Fic', 'Most Original Plot', and I've been nominated for 'Best New Author'. Wish me luck.

P..S., I am in serious need of a beta so that 'Seven Days' and 'Truce' can be posted on Bloodshedverse and Buffy and Spike Central. I definitely need a really good and hopefully patient beta. If anyone is interested or knows someone who is available, I'd appreciate it if you'd email me at a bunch!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Day 6, Part I**

Sleep was a necessary evil. It was needed, but it was lonely. It was also downright frightening to Buffy. She always went to sleep terrified that she would be wasting her last moments with the one she loved. The arm draped around her was the reassurance she always sought when waking up.

Turning over, she took a moment to study the sharp, beautiful features of the vampire lying beside her. She couldn't help but smile. He was doing that silly, adorable purring again. It was like lying beside a really big kitten.

Of course, if she told him that, his big bad pride would be wounded and she might not get sex. It was best to keep some things to one's self.

Reaching up, Buffy gently traced her fingertips across his brow, then down over his cheek. The purring grew louder for a moment. Then blue eyes opened half way to watch her. He was obviously still drowsy, so for a moment he was unaware of his own likeness to a kitten. Then, after hearing his own purr in the air he quickly ceased the noise. Buffy pouted at its loss, but then gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hello handsome."

He grinned. "'lo beautiful Slayer."

"Sleep well?"

His gaze turned inward for a moment, and then he seemed briefly awestruck. "Yeah…" He looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Any good dreams?"

Spike grinned again, smirking at her suggestively. He looked her up and down. "A few that would have guaranteed a good punch in the nose a couple years ago."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "I'm not going to punch you, Spike. If I was ever going to again it would have happened last night."

"I know." Spike sounded thoroughly smug. "I think 'm just gloatin' now. The fact that my nose has remained perfectly in tact for almost a week is a cause for celebration."

He looked so perfectly happy that Buffy could feel a fit of helpless giggles coming on. "You're not going to burst into song again, are you?"

"Oi!" Spike seemed to pout for a moment, but then the grin fought its way back to the surface. "I might, if we keep this up."

She laughed. "That bad, hah?"

"Let's just say that it's a good thing I won my soul fair and square. If it'd been a curse it would have flown the coup by now." He got up on his hands and knees. There was a sudden predatory glint in his eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened in mock terror and she rolled away. She attempted to escape but he pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her back to the center of the bed, kicking and giggling. He growled low into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Hey…if that were to somehow happen…do you think we'd have to worry about me havin' sudden thoughts of destroyin' the world?" He made his tone as serious as possible.

She burst out laughing, but then quickly quieted herself so as not to offend him.

Spike pushed her down onto her back on the bed, then covered her body with his own. He raised an eyebrow at her, his amusement obvious. "I guess I'll take that as a no?"

"You just…never really struck me as the 'destroying the world' type." She gave a sheepish shrug.

"True enough."

Without warning, Spike's head dipped down and his lips found the mark on her throat where he had bitten her. It was mostly healed by then, but still sent little shocks of pleasure and great shivers throughout her body. She gasped, arching up to meet his soft lips and their teasing caress. Buffy tried to stifle a moan as she gripped his shoulders hard and held him to her.

His soft growl sent another shiver down her back. She could feel his tongue dart across the puncture wounds and tease the healing flesh. She was aroused again almost instantly. She closed her legs together and tried hard to ignore the feeling, until she felt Spike's hand creeping down towards her sex. Relieved at the attention, her legs fell open and she gasped again when his cool fingers brushed against her pussy.

"Oh god…" She wasn't sure how he could bring about such a response just by paying attention to his own bite mark…

Spike's tongue was worshipping the bite mark, then moving slowly up her neck and to her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe, tugging at it gently and bringing another gasp from her lips. "Don't suppose you would let me bite you again? I'd really like a chance not to bollocks up the moment this time…"

Buffy definitely had to think about what he was suggesting. She had enjoyed the feeling the last time, but the terror that had come over her after he had run away…what if something went wrong again?

He felt her stiffen underneath him. He raised his head and kissed her temple tenderly. "It's alright. We don't need to-"

"I want to." She pulled away just enough to see his face. She smiled up at him, all the love and adoration in her eyes making her smile even more beautiful. "I really do…" Buffy reached up and gently traced a fingertip against his bottom lip.

He grinned at her, relieved at the second chance. He bent his head down towards her neck again. She turned her head, willingly exposing herself to him in a way that made his heart swell.

His blunt human teeth brushed softly against the mark, while his tongue caressed it in teasing strokes all over again. Buffy could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Her legs fell open to welcome his wandering hand, but he refused to touch her aching core again just yet.

Buffy groaned out loud in frustration, arching her hips to beg for attention. He chuckled softly. His hand dipped down and caressed her thighs. His face then moved away from her neck. He brought his exploring tongue to her breasts instead.

The tip of his tongue moved slowly between her breasts, then up one to stroke the nipple. Spike's hand gave plenty of attention to the other breast. He squeezed and fondled gently.

When he had Buffy squirming and panting from the soft touches, he moved downward. His lips worshipped every inch of golden skin they touched. Spike trailed tender kisses from Buffy's breasts all the way down her stomach. He paid special attention to her hips as he made his way closer to her pussy. The scent of her arousal already had him hard and aching for her.

"Spike…" she moaned his name as his lips brushed softly across her thighs.

He grinned wickedly while he continued his tender torture. When his Slayer was squirming with her need, he parted her pussy lips and dipped his tongue into her moist heat.

Buffy's eyes widened and she arched her hips closer to his mouth. "Yes! Spike, please!"

"Impatient, aren't we?" He didn't give her time to glare down at him. He thrust his tongue back into her sweet quim. He teased, stroked and caressed, driving her mercilessly towards the edge.

Just as she was about to reach her peak, he pulled away. She was about to protest, when she felt his face shift against her thigh. He moved his mouth across both thighs, the scrape of sharp fangs replacing soft lips.

Spike moved slowly up her body after teasing her with soft brushes of his fangs. He placed gentle kisses on her belly, then between her breasts again. His tongue danced across one nipple before he raised his head to look her in the eye.

Buffy wasn't entirely sure what he was up to. She gripped his shoulders hard, not looking away from his intense golden gaze. Reaching up hesitantly, she traced her fingertips gently over his ridges. At the sound of his soft purr of pleasure, she grew bolder. She pulled him down closer to her as if to kiss him, but instead her lips went to his brow. She kissed his forehead ridges softly, paying extra attention to the scar. His body shuddered and trembled above her.

Before she could explore more his hand had moved between her thighs. Her eyes widened as he thrust two of his fingers inside of her. She groaned and laid her head back against the pillow as his talented fingers went to work on her. She was unable to concentrate on what she had been doing, instead finding herself on the edge of orgasm again. His thumb was rubbing teasingly at her clit, but not with enough pressure to bring her to completion.

Buffy moved her hips with every thrust of his fingers. Her eyes were locked with her lover's until he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Love you, Buffy…my Golden Goddess…heavenly Slayer, you don't know what you do to me…"

He thrust his fingers into her faster, and his thumb was rubbing her clit faster. Buffy's legs were shaking from the pleasure; it was building inside of her and was so close to exploding...

When his fangs entered her neck her eyes widened and the only sound she could make was a desperate gasp. She dug her nails into his shoulder and held him close as he bit her. At the first pull of her blood into his mouth she screamed, her body exploding in pleasure and her legs quivering as she closed them around his hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spike had been attentive to the point of coddling after the bite. He seemed nervous at first that she would change her mind. When he wasn't silently searching for her condemnation he was playing with the mark on her neck, licking it softly to taste her or tease her.

Once Buffy had soothed his fears he had gone down to eat. She took her very first private shower since their time together began. She wanted to pout over it. What made her pout more was the fact that he wasn't right outside waiting for her once she was done.

Wandering outside her room with just a towel on, she tried to see if Spike was still upstairs. When she couldn't find any sign of him, she peeked down the staircase.

"Spike?"

She could hear the basement door open. There was also humming…there was definitely humming. But what she didn't like was the overly casual sound of the humming. If there could be evil humming, Spike would be doing it. He was up to something.

"Spike?" She tried again, making her way half way down the stairs.

"Nice and clean, are we?" He stepped into view at the bottom of the stairs. The mischievous glint in his eye wasn't exactly setting her at ease.

"What are you up to?" She didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Me?" His eyes were wide, and he tried to take on a look of innocence. "Whatever would I be up to, luv?"

He was hiding something. Specifically, he was hiding something behind his back. When he noticed that she had figured that out, he took a hasty step back away from the stairs.

"What are you hiding?" There was a slightly dangerous note to her voice now.

"Now, Slayer…" Spike tried to reason with her. "You keep an evil bloke in your basement, eventually he's goin' to find some way to get into evil mischief…" To demonstrate his point, he held up one hand that was holding a pink ribbon bound book…

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the book in his hand. It was none other than one of her diaries. She hadn't kept a diary since she was ripped out of heaven. When she changed rooms she had packed up her old ones and stashed them in the basement. If her memory served her well, it was the one she had written in right around the second year she had lived in Sunnydale…

"Did you?" her eyes were wide with shock at the idea that he might have poked around in it. "Give it!" She immediately ran down the stairs towards him.

Grinning wickedly, Spike took off, flipping through the pages of the diary.

"Spike!" She ran after him, slipping on the hardwood floor for a moment. She clutched the towel closed in front of her as she took off after the vampire. The both circled the living room furniture before Spike took off towards the kitchen.

"Now, there's one entry here that really interests me…" Spike carried on with a casual conversation, as if he weren't running for his unlife. "September 29th, 1997."

Buffy's eyes widened when she realized he was reading off the day they had first met. She quickened her pace, swiping at him to try and grab his T-shirt and pull him closer, but he was dodging her and circling around the dining room table, always keeping himself out of reach.

"'Dear Diary'" he read off, always keeping just out of her reach. "'Why are the cute ones always dead?'"

She dove right over the table and tried to snatch the book from his hand. The vampire held it up right out of her reach and grabbed onto her shoulder so she wouldn't fall face first onto the floor. Once she tried to rise on her own feet again he grabbed her towel and yanked it from her. He then took off running towards the kitchen.

Buffy squealed in protest, but didn't bother trying to find something else to cover herself. She took off after Spike, murder in her eyes.

"'I managed to meet a guy at the bronze tonight, (not that I was looking), that was drop dead gorgeous. Too bad he was also a vampire. After dusting his buddy, I got a good look at bleached hair, chiseled cheekbones to die for, and a whole lot of leather. Oh! And can't forget the sexy accent." Spike ran around the kitchen quickly, barely dodging Buffy before being herded back into the dining room. "'Of course, the usual death threat was a bit of a turn off. Still, if I wasn't totally head over heels with Angel, and if the guy had a pulse, he'd be definite bone-jumping material.'" Once he thought they were both done circling the table again, he leapt onto it, running across the table itself before jumping back into the living room and turning to face the Slayer hot on his heels. "'He and I have a date for Saturday, when he apparently intends to kill me.'"

Closing the diary, the vampire gave Buffy one of the most smug grins she had ever seen.

"Somebody had the hots for me since the day we met." He laughed.

Clenching her teeth in anger, Buffy ran at him at full speed and tackled him. She got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes go wide and him trying to duck, too late. She slammed into him and sent them both sprawling onto the couch. Spike was laughing even as she pinned him underneath her. She knew that her face must have been red. It wasn't bad enough that she was chasing him naked around the house while she was fully clothed…

Quickly snatching the diary from him, she tossed it across the room. "Yeah?" she tried to bluff. "So? So…" she blushed again. "Well, now you know what I thought when we first met. And hey, first impressions can be wrong."

"Oi!" he narrowed his eyes up at her.

"Fine", Buffy huffed. "What did you think of ME when we first met?"

"When I first saw you…I thought…'Fire'." He grinned up at her from his position beneath her.

"Hah?"

He grinned. "I thought, 'This one's different.'" He flipped them over suddenly, so that he was on top. He pinned her naked body beneath him, looking down at her with passion and tenderness all at the same time. There was even wonder creeping up into his gaze as he studied her. "She's different than the rest. She's got a fire that the other slayers couldn't even touch. I remember…one of my very first thoughts about you…'Beware, mate…if you're not careful, she'll burn you all up.'"


	18. Day 6, Part II

**Day 6, Part 2**

It took a while to ensure the angry Slayer that Spike had not read through her entire diary. He told her that he had only flipped through to see the entries that mentioned him. He had absolutely no desire to read about her infatuation with Angel.

That didn't do much to lesson her anger at first.

But Spike's curiosity was now insatiable. He suddenly had to know everything about her, every past memory, thought and feeling. He had an overwhelming curiosity about the things she had never told him.

I've known you were a brunette for a while now, luv." He peeked at the picture over her shoulder. "Never thought I'd actually SEE it, though."

They had pulled out almost every photo album that Buffy could find. Monty Python was playing on the television, but neither of them was paying attention. Spike had his arms wrapped around Buffy and was paying strict attention to her every word as she explained the details of the pictures, and the events where they were taken.

A family photo at the ice rink caught Spike's eye. The whole family was sitting on the benches, Buffy in her ice skates. Her mother and father were sitting behind her, with little Dawn sitting on Joyce's lap.

"Well, look at that" he said softly. "Bite size is really a bite size."

Buffy smiled, then peered up at Spike, who's gaze focussed only on the picture with a wistful, but sad smile on his face. She took his hand, squeezing gently. She had the suspicion that Spike had loved her sister for years.

She leaned close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Her words were a gentle whisper across his skin. "She forgave you."

His eyes widened and his gaze snapped quickly to hers. When he saw the sincerity written across her face he turned quickly away, hiding the way his eyes had suddenly misted.

Buffy decided to give him a moment to compose himself. She flipped through the pages of the photo album and came across one of her 8th birthday party. She was wearing a silly pointed hat, sitting on her mother's lap while everyone waited for her to blow out the candles. She soon found her own eyes growing misty.

"I can't believe it's all gone…" She took a look around the living room. "Everything…every picture, every reminder…" Buffy looked down at her mother's face again, so warm and full of happiness. "I really miss her."

Spike's arms wrapped around her, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I liked her, you know…your mum."

She grinned. "That would explain why you had hot chocolate with her…"

"Not gonna turn down a sympathetic ear." He shrugged. "Heart o' gold and tough as nails. That's where you get it from…" He kissed her neck tenderly.

Buffy was glad for a moment that he couldn't see the tears that had spilled over onto her cheeks. She took one of Spike's hands and squeezed it softly, loving the feel of his comforting arms while she still had them.

"You know, luv", he spoke softly. "I figured somethin' out. I thought for a long time that bein' the Slayer is what drew me to you first. That 'unnatural obsession' I always had, yeah? Well, I don't think it's because you're the Slayer anymore…I think it's because you're a Summer's woman."

Leaning back against him, she watched Spike's hands as he flipped through the photo album. She smiled as she noticed that he skipped all over all the pictures including her father without pause, and settled only on those of herself, her mother and her younger sister.

"Your mum fought for you, not even knowing what I was, what she was getting herself into. I think that's because, to her, it didn't matter what she was walkin' into, so long as it kept you safe. Then, later, when she wasn't swingin' an axe at me, and knew full well what I was, she let me into her home and showed compassion, even when she had nothing to gain from it. I wasn't a monster to her. As long as I showed respect, I got it right back."

"Then there's your sister…" His fingertips lingered over a picture of Dawn for a moment. All brass and sass. Never was afraid of me, you know. Let me know she thought I was worth bein' around, though. She put me in my place when I needed it, and even before I gave up all hope of bein' evil again, I would never have even considered hurtin' her. I'd protect her until death."

He flipped the page again. Now a fifteen-year-old Buffy with a pink dress and bright smile stared up at them. "And then, there's you." He felt Buffy shiver as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "How many times have you fought for this world? Saved it? Risked everything? You're a fierce warrior wrapped up in love and light…a light that I wasn't supposed to want. But I did…from the moment I saw you, I wanted to touch what made you different. I wanted to be part of that…just being near you made me want to be something more, something better."

Suddenly closing the photo album, Spike sighed in exasperation. He tossed it onto the coffee table before turning a surprised Buffy around on his lap. He gave her a mock glare. "Bloody hell, you Summers women. You might as well hang my rocks up on your mantle piece, cause apparently they're family property now."

Buffy giggled at the disturbing mental image before leaning forward for a chaste kiss. When she pulled back to study him, she was overcome with sudden curiosity. "What was your family like?"

A brief flash of alarm passed over his eyes. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"We always talk about my family…" She explained. "I don't think I've ever once heard you mention yours."

"Well, uh…" he shrugged. "Not much to tell…my father died when I was young, my younger sister followed when she was eleven… it was just me and my mum for a long time."

Buffy bit at her lower lip, agitated at the idea of bringing up what she knew was a sensitive subject… "When we were looking for the trigger…the song that put you under the first's control…you said it had something to do with your mother.

His body stiffened under her touch, his expression becoming guarded.

"And then, after Wood tried to kill you…" she continued. "You said you had it all squared away, found out what was wrong…was it really about her? What could have happened that would…?"

She stopped, taking in his closed off expression. His eyes were directed towards the photo album on the coffee table again. He was doing his best to avoid her gaze.

Nodding in understanding, Buffy stopped pushing. She rested her head gently on his shoulder, stroking his arm and trying to bring him back to her. The last thing he wanted was to have him think that he had to hide from her.

"Do you know why most vamps kill their families, Buffy?"

The question caught her completely off guard, and also sent a sinking feeling to her gut.

"Some, like that git Angelus, died hating them, or carrying grudges…they would return and wipe out their last connection with their humanity. They would take out their grudges by slaughtering the lot of them. Other vamps…" he sighed, closing his eyes against a heavy burden. "Others just make the mistake of going home. They wake up not knowing what they are, and what they aren't anymore…they don't know why they woke up in graves, or why they're walking around when they might remember dyin'…all they know is what the human memories tell them. And often all they want is a brief taste of what's familiar. So, they go to what they remember as home…and for those fledglings that don't feed before they seek out their family, they find out first hand how little control they have over their bloodlust in the worst way."

Buffy shivered at the thought, but remained silent.

"But me…" He shook his head. "I did worse."

Spike paused for a long moment. Buffy wasn't entirely sure if he would go on at all. She stroked the back of his hand gently, trying to let him know that he had her support if he wanted to continue his story.

"My family was…well off. We never really had to struggle…I was educated, and didn't really have any obligations. But I chose to take care of her. I didn't ever want to leave her alone…but I didn't have much longer to worry over it. About a year before I was turned, she became ill. Her health was failing her…and for months I watched her waste away. She was dying."

Remembering her own mother's illness, Buffy looked up at him in sympathy. She kept her silence, but gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"After I was turned…" he swallowed hard. "I didn't realize what I was…I mean, yeah, figured the vampire part…creature of the night, and all that…" he shook his head. "But beyond that, I had no idea. It never accured to me that the man I was never would have killed anyone. He never would have raised his sodden hand to anyone. I didn't…" he composed himself as well as he could. " I didn't know that the woman I went home to see wasn't MY mother…and that I wasn't her son anymore…" his voice was choked for a moment. "All that I knew was…I felt better than I ever did. I was stronger, faster, and was told I was going to live forever. I didn't think that it was a demon making me that way…I just thought I had found a cure."

Buffy's eyes widened, and she stared up at Spike with dawning horror. Her hand squeezed his harder as she realized where his pain came from. "You turned her…"

Spike avoided her gaze like the plague. "I didn't know…" he whispered as a silent plea. "Until it was too late…until I had made her into something horrible, something she would have bloody well despised. That's how I found out what I really was…when I saw another demon staring out at me through my mother's eyes."

Rising to her knees, Buffy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close so that his head rested against her breast. Her fingers caressed his soft white blonde hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, and a great tension left his body.

"You didn't know any better." Buffy reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

"I killed her…" he said softly. "I did worse than kill her. A turned a gentle, loving woman into a monster. Then I turned her to dust."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

His soft lips were bringing her heavenly delight. He peppered her face and neck tenderly. His hands were caressing her lovingly. Spike was bringing her towards completion without even removing a stitch of his own clothing.

Monty Python and the Holy Grail was still playing on the television, and a character's announcement of 'I fart in your general direction!' was threatening to ruin the mood.

Buffy groaned and broke away from the kiss. She glared towards the television. "This stuff isn't funny at all."

"Oi!" Spike protested. "You have no taste in comedy."

Rolling her eyes, she got up from the couch and walked over to the television. She turned off the VCR and the tv. She turned to peer at the pouting vampire and stuck her tongue out at him.

He snorted. "You're just still sore about the diary thing."

A wicked glint that made Spike nervous graced her features. "Oh, the diary? Now why would I still care about that? Especially when I know a dirty little secret of yours…"

Spike arched a brow as he watched her walk naked into the kitchen. "'Dirty little secret'?" He was hoping that she wasn't referring to the turning of his mother that way.

His eyes widened when the Slayer ran back into the living room, leaping up into the air and onto the couch, straddling his waist. She held something behind her back before pulling it out so he got a good look…at a book of poetry. It was one of the books he had thumbed through at the mall. His eyes widened comically.

"Yep. A dirty little secret you've been keeping from everybody."

"I um…" he swallowed nervously. "How…?"

"Spike…do me a favor, will you?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, fearful that she might turn to mocking him.

A slow smile spread across her face. She found his nervous expression adorable. "Read me some of your favorites some time?"

Spike stared at her, tilting his head to the side. He wasn't sure what he had heard…but when her words sank in the smile that spread across his face outshone hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The robe was comfy. It wasn't as comfy as arms of Spike, but it would have to do until he was finished cooking for her.

Spike had insisted on making things perfect, which means she couldn't do a bit of the work. So, instead, she wandered out to the front porch. Sitting on the porch steps in only her robe was liberating. She felt free, and she felt alive. She felt light as a feather, and giddy about stepping back inside to continue her evening with her lover. He had mentioned something about going back out to town later.

The sky was red. The sun was setting; the yellow and orange had already faded, leaving mostly red to stretch across the sky alone. It was sunset. It was the end of a day.

Then the thought hit her like a train, steam rolling her under despair and an overwhelming feeling of panic.

The sun was setting on the 6th day. Spike would only see one more day after the one that was ending as she watched.

An unexpected sob escaped her trembling lips. Her body was shaking as she watched the last of the red leave the sky, replaced by purple, and then darkness. The sixth day was gone; their week was almost up. It felt like Spike was on death row, and the two of them were just watching the minutes tick by. And more than anything, Buffy wanted to fight. She wanted an appeal, to go up to the jury and plead, to beat the judge into submission…

"What's wrong, luv?"

She had the strangest desire to laugh. She should have known that he would be drawn to her in her sorrow. It didn't take long for his footsteps to draw closer, or for his solid, comforting arms to wrap around her.

"Buffy?"

"Can we just…" Buffy sniffled and rested her head back against his chest. "Can we just stay in the house until…from now on?"

"'Course, pet." He kissed the top of her head gently, then scooped her up to cradle her in his arms before carrying her back into the house.


	19. The 6th Night

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are in no way my creation. I do not take credit and I make no money off of the fanfiction I write. Song is by Evanescence.

**Author's Note:** Thank you thank you thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Not much time left till the end now. . . 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The 6th Night**

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**I am nothing more than to see you there**_

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn…**_

Her skin was so smooth under her hands, and each thrust of his hips brought her closer and closer to completion. Spike's brow brushed against hers, then his lips found hers in a tender kiss. Buffy's breathing was heavy, and the motions of their lovemaking were growing more and more frantic.

He filled her perfectly. She watched as his eyes shut, and she enjoyed the sounds of his passion. Her legs were wrapped around his hips. Her hands moved slowly up and down his smooth, well-muscled back, instead of her nails raking at his skin. She was worshiping him the way he always had her.

"Oh god, just like that…" Her hips moved with his, meeting every thrust with frenzied need. "Oh god…yes…YES…SPIKE!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spike grinned as he nipped at her fingertip. "So, Buffy Summers is going to London."

"Yep." The Slayer rolled her eyes, giggling as she pulled her fingers away from her lover's lips. "Giles is going to start a new council. He also now has all the council's money."

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

The two of them were lying side by side on the bed, facing one another. Their limbs were still partially entangled."

"Mm hmm." Buffy replied. Her fingertips were moving across Spike's chest, slowly stroking him. "The Slayer gig now comes with a paycheck. Can you believe it?"

Spike grinned, genuinely happy to hear it. "So you finally get a paycheck, and you get to travel the world. Now that sounds like fun."

"Yeah…" Buffy appeared solemn for a moment. Her eyes found his again. "Feels like something's missing, though."

His soft smile held only the barest amount of sadness. He took her wandering hand in his own and raised it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. "Won't seem that way forever."

Buffy swallowed back her sadness the best she could. Her gaze found their joined hands and she kissed his hand in return.

"Who else didn't make it?" Spike asked suddenly. "I remember you mentioning that ALMOST all the others had made it. I didn't pay it much attention, 'till now…been a bit preoccupied."

She smiled a bit when he mentioned being 'preoccupied', but soon sobered when she thought about their losses. "Some of the potent-I mean, some of the other Slayers…some of them didn't make it. And then…there was Anya." Her gaze finally met Spike's again, catching his look of surprise. "Anya didn't make it."

Spike avoided her eyes for a moment. He nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "That's a shame…the demon bird was somethin' else, you know?"

"Yeah…" She gently extracted her hand from his, then reached up and stroked his cheek with tender touches. "Did you and her…I mean, well…" When his gaze turned back to her, she looked down at what little space was between them. "I mean…when you and her…did you feel…"

"I wasn't in love with her. There were no real feelins of that sort there."

Buffy swallowed back a sigh of relief. "Well, it's none of my business, I know that…" She rushed to defend her question.

Spike cut her off with a kiss, his lips caressing hers lovingly. He began to trace his fingers gently through her hair, doing his best to sooth her. "I want you to know that my intention was never to hurt you, Buffy. That's not what I wanted. I was thinking of you…even though the whole bloody idea was to NOT think about you. For just one night…just one hour…I wanted to be able to stop thinkin about you, and stop feelin like I couldn't possibly be whole unless I saw you."

"We were both in pain…having been thrown away by our lovers…and of course, it helped that we were snockered on top of it…"

"I understand…" Buffy nodded. "I didn't then, but…I do now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

His hands wandered her body, fanning the flames of desire that was constantly there for him. Buffy was bent over the counter in the kitchen, the cool tile and her lover's cool skin caressing her hot flesh. Her knees were shaking; her legs threatening to give way as he pumped smoothly into her tight and very wet passage from behind.

Their movements were slow and sensual, Buffy moving back to meet each thrust. Spike's hands worshipped her, his mouth caressing the back of her neck with tender kisses…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What was it like?" Buffy snuggled closer to her lover, closing her eyes as she felt his chin rest on the top of her head. "Getting your soul back?"

Spike thought her question over for a moment. He was slowly tracing his fingers through her silky golden hair. He leaned back against the couch, one arm draped over the woman he loved while she rested on his lap.

"It was like…bein' split in half."

Buffy listened silently, tracing her fingertips gently over his chiseled chest, and occasionally brushing her thumb against a small nipple.

"It's like…half of you has been sleepin' in very peaceful oblivion since the day you died. There's a bright flash, a lot of bloody pain, and the last thing you remember is dyin' in an alleyway, at the fangs of some strange woman. Then once you start wonderin where you are and where the bloody hell the clothes you remember bein in are, things start rushin back…memories that don't feel like your own come bombarding you out of nowhere until they bring you to your knees in agony. And then there's the other side of you…the demon that you've been for all that time, still perfectly aware, and being introduced to more guilt and anguish than it's ever known."

"It's like thinking with two separate minds at the same time. It isn't until weeks later that the two start to combine, start to become just one mind again. Make sure to never tell the git I said this, but in some ways I think I have it a little easier than Angel. I only had the split personality problem for a week or so, but I honestly think that's only because my demon went along with it. He bloody well asked for it, didn't he? Plus, he had already gotten a taste of guilt…either way, he was far more willing than Angelus ever was."

"So instead of just living with some split personality", Buffy finished for him. "The two sides just became one person."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy explored his chiseled abs with her lips and tongue. She moved her hair slowly along the skin of his thighs, teasing him with the soft, intimate contact. She trailed soft kisses all across his hips, her hand wrapping around his length. She heard him take in a harsh breath and looked up at him long enough to see him grasp the edge of the headboard.

Her warm fingers squeezed him, and her tongue stroked the head of his cock. She moved her tongue in soft, slow circles as she began to pump him with her hand. She heard his heated groan of pleasure and smiled with mischief on her mind. She took the tip between her warm lips and suckled hard on him, looking up at Spike to watch him clench his teeth and his back arch up off of the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy traced her fingers through Spike's white curls. His head rested on her chest, and though he didn't need it, he took a breath to match each one of hers. She lay flat on the bed, enjoying the afterglow with the lover that lay half draped on top of her.

"Why did you love Drusilla?" Buffy used her fingertips to trace small designs over the back of Spike's neck, occasionally tickling the small hairs that had escaped from their gel prison.

"Dru was…" He paused for a moment, looking back at the memories of his first love. "She was…mystery and mayhem…moonlight and madness. She was so very wicked, and yet she had a child's innocence. She could be completely awed by the simplest of beauties. I made it my bloody mission in life to keep her awed as often as possible."

"You on the other hand…" Spike placed gentle kisses all along her chest, then used the tip of his tongue to tease one of her nipples. "Are sunlight and strength…fire and passion. You're fierce…and not so much innocent as just plain childish."

Buffy gave him a smack on the shoulder, and he laughed. He moved his kisses upwards before brushing his lips softly against her neck.

"You're everything I wasn't supposed to want." He continued. He put his weight on his elbows so he could look her in the eye. "Your turn."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him in drowsy confusion.

"Your turn to answer a question. Why did you love the Great Poof?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy sighed. "I assume you mean Angel?"

"Know many other Poofs? Well, you probably do…"

"Spike…"

"Well, I'm just sayin…"

She interrupted him with soft fingertips brushing across his full bottom lip. "Why do you hate him so much?" Her gaze was searching, the question more than casual.

"I asked first." He kissed her fingertips, his gaze never leaving her. "Why did you love him?"

"Angel…we…" She sighed, casting her gaze up to the ceiling. "It was more like a fairy tale romance than anything else. There wasn't any actual sense to it. It was just…feeling. Learning to feel. We were both just learning how to love…kind of going blind into it, you know?"

Spike smiled softly. "Blind leading the blind?"

"Yeah…no wonder we both fell so hard. And then crashed…and burned…and got crushed to itty-bitty pieces…" She looked down at him, tracing her fingertips over his arms. "Now answer my question…why do you hate him so much?"

He sighed. "Well, for one thing, he's a right Wanker." Buffy gave him a look, but he ignored it. "For another, he was a terrible Sire. He was an abusive bastard, and thought himself the king of all. And lastly…everything just…came easy for him. And yeah…I hated him for it."

Spike rolled off of her, lying on his side beside her. Buffy shifted to face him, reaching out to take his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Everything…everything was just…handed to him, time and again. It sounds childish, I know…but…bein a vampire came easy for him. Being evil wasn't a second nature, it was a first…where as I had to learn it. The wanker had to teach me, and he was right sadistic about it. I had to work three times as hard to be half the vampire he was."

"Then there's Dru… all he had to do was torture and turn her, and she was enamored forever more. You know, I had to court her for near 20 soddin years before she really fell in love with me. And even then, I think she picked me partially because she knew her daddy wasn't stayin for long. And then there's the soul…I may have it a little easier because my two sides get along, but he still had it handed to him. He never wanted to be something more. I'm the one who worked at it; I'm the one who fought for it. Plus, he had a sodden century to start becoming a better man with it, and what does he do? Spends the entire time singin the 'Oh Pity Me' song."

"And then…there's you. All he had to do was be there, and you fell into his arms just like Dru did. He enchanted you, and you held on to that; you still do. He killed a friend of yours, tried to kill you, tried to end the world…and as soon as he gets his soul shoved back into him, all's forgiven. You coddled him, and he didn't have to EARN a bloody thin-"

She cut off his long-winded rant with a deep kiss. Immediately his grudges were forgotten, replaced by desire for her. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to his body.

Buffy surprised him again by pulling away. "I'm not here with Angel. I don't want to be here with Angel. There's no one in this world or any other that I want to be here with more than you. You know that…right?"

Spike grinned, then kissed her forehead, right between the eyes. "If Angel and I happen to meet some time in the great beyond, can I repeat that to him?"

She smacked him hard in the chest and he burst out laughing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

His soft lips caressed her inner thighs. His hands held her hips and kept her from falling forward when his tongue moved slowly over her slit. Her startled gasp of pleasure made him impossibly hard. He parted her pussy lips, then teased her entrance with slow, leisurely strokes of his tongue.

"Spike…" Buffy's legs trembled, threatening to send her toppling over. She was on her knees, with Spike laying flat on his back beneath her. The vampire was making sure there wasn't even an inch between her sex and his face.

Spike's teasing tongue moved from her entrance to her clit, flicking over it. He rubbed it in slow circles, then took it between his lips and suckled on it. The Slayer above him bucked her hips towards his face and cried out in agonizing ecstasy. As soon as his fingers thrust into her soaking passage her orgasm hit with startling force, soaking his lips and chin in her juices.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what will you do now?" He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Good question…" Buffy's fingers laced through his, and she held his hand close to her chest. He could feel her heart beat against his fingers. "Giles is starting a new council…there are hundreds of Slayers to train. Faith is taking over the Cleveland Hellmouth. Robin's going with her. Willow's involved with Kennedy and going to-"

Spike snorted. "You know, after Tara, I kind of thought Red had better taste than that."

Buffy grimaced in distaste. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"But what about you? Beyond London, and an actual paycheck sans the grease…what do you want, Buffy?"

The Slayer moved closer to him. He was spooned against her body behind her, his arm draped over her and his face nuzzled against her neck. And still, even with him right next to her, he didn't seem nearly close enough.

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "I'm still not going to be 'normal-girl'. I don't know if I want to go back to college…I've always wanted to see Rome…that can be a goal, right?"

"I've been to Rome." Spike said. "Didn't like it all that much…but then, I wasn't very popular there at the time, either."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can't imagine why."

"Hey!" He bit at her shoulder and growled, causing a slight squeal to escape the exhausted Slayer beside him. "I'm just sayin, you don't have to restrict yourself to Rome. You might hate it. You might love it. But either way, you've got the world now. Go to Paris and wrinkle your little nose in confusion because you can't understand a bloody word they're saying. Go to Bermuda and get lost without a curse because you can't read a bloody map to save your life. Go to Africa and get bitten, or stung by something so you have an excuse to make Dawn carry everything for you. Climb a mountain somewhere and forget your gear. And for Christ's sake, Slayer, when you're in London, find someone who looks and talks just like me and give 'em a good punch in the nose. It always kept your spirits up before."

She tried to laugh. She wanted to smile and giggle and be care free with him. She looked up at the clock and watched the seconds tick by. As soon as the sun rose it would be the beginning of their last day together…would they even have that night?

"I don't care about that…" Her voice was such a soft whisper, Spike only caught it because of his enhanced hearing. "I don't want those places…or those things, or that time…I don't want to think about next month, or next year…" She squeezed his hand hard, bringing it up to her lips to kiss his fingers. "I just want what's right here, ok?"

He watched her as her shoulders began to shake. He pulled the blanket up over their naked and exhausted bodies, then just held her against his still chest. Spike placed small, tender kisses all across her shoulder and neck before settling beside her to watch her rest. "Ok."

_**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**_

_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**_

_**It's not real, but it's ours…**_

Evanescence – Before the Dawn 


	20. Day 7

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my creation. The poems used in this story are 'Broken Dreams' and 'The Mask' by William Butler Yeats, 'Evening Star' by Edgar Allan Poe, and 'Love's Secret' by William Blake.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking so long. But, hey, at least there isn't much longer… . . Much thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The bathtub was cramped, but the water was warm, soothing, and the moment was perfect. Buffy sighed and leaned back against her lover's chest. He was dragging the washcloth down her arms, then across her chest.

"I still don't get Harmony, though."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And I don't get soldier-boy. But if you bring that git up in too much detail, I might have to dunk you."

Pouting, Buffy scooped up a pile of bubbles and tossed them over her shoulder. "Meanie."

Grinning unrepentantly, he traced his tongue up the back of her neck. Buffy shivered and moaned, her nipples hardening, and goosebumps rising on her arms.

"Not cold, are you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to get out, if that's what you're asking. Can we just stay here? Staying here would be of the good."

Before he could answer, a loud gurgling complaint came from Buffy's stomach. Spike stifled a laugh.

"Cold and hungry. 'Afraid that's a no on staying put, luv."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So what do you think, hot wings?" Buffy grinned mischievously, dressed only in her robe.

The sight of Spike in just his tight black jeans made Buffy hungry for other things. The growl of her stomach was the only thing keeping her from jumping his bones.

"Hot wings and my Slayer...perfect meal."

The vampire smiled as he watched his slayer disappear into the kitchen. She was swaying her hips, tempting him to follow. But from the mess they'd already made of the kitchen, not to mention on top of the kitchen isle, he knew that if he followed her they'd never get a meal in edgewise.

Buffy had made it clear that she wanted to make everything perfect. She didn't have to say a thing about it. She put extra effort into everything she did. Spike had a few ideas of his own. He was determined to make things memorable.

But everything was perfect. Spike took in the sight of the living room of the Summer's home. The pictures on the mantelpiece were of his girls. Pictures of the scoobies littered the room too, but it was mostly Buffy and her family. When he had first seen the house, years ago, he never imagined that he would feel so at home. When he had first fallen in love with Buffy, he never imagined that he would be truly welcomed. Yep, everything was perfect.

Everything was spinning.

The floor lurched. He wasn't sure if it was the room moving or him. Once a bolt of searing hot pain shot through his system, he stopped caring. Spike clutched at his chest, his insides burning. He gasped, trying to call out to Buffy, but couldn't manage. He stumbled towards the couch, but made it only as far as the coffee table. He tumbled down onto it, dishes and knick knocks being thrown off before he rolled off to join them on the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy pulled the bag of chicken wings out of the freezer. She tossed it onto the counter, wishing that Spike had followed her into the kitchen. With a pout, she recalled how fun he had made some of their previous meals that had actually taken place in the kitchen. She couldn't help but blush when she saw the part of the counter where she had been bent over while he…

The crash jarred her from her perverse thoughts. Frowning, she peered towards the living room. "Spike? Did you break something in there? No clowning around without me!"

She smiled, returning her attention to opening the bag of chicken wings, until she realized that there had been no answer. Normally, a wise crack would be thrown right back at her.

"Spike…?"

There was nothing but silence. Her own heartbeat was soon her only companion, as it began to speed up. She felt numb, the silence around her was smothering.

Buffy didn't even realize she had dropped the bag of chicken wings until she nearly stumbled over a few while she ran out of the kitchen. She half slid across the floor. "Spike, answer me! I swear, if you're playing some stupid joke-!" Her mouth snapped shut when she saw the collapsed vampire, lying on his side beside the coffee table. Things were strewn everywhere, two of the glasses broken; but all she really saw was Spike.

Her legs trembled even as she forced herself to move closer. She knelt down beside him, reaching out to touch his arm, only to yank it back. "Oh god…Spike, you're burning up!"

His skin was hot to the touch, his face paler than normal. She turned him over onto his back, not even aware of the panicked sound of her voice. "You have to wake up…please, come on, Spike, wake up for me…please…" A tear trailed slowly down her cheek. Was that how it was going to end?

Shaking her head in denial, she lifted Spike off of the ground, half carrying him towards the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy had never been more relieved to see beautiful blue eyes until she was sure she would never see them again. She had brought Spike back to her bedroom, laying him down and unable to do anything but hope. His skin had been unusually warm to the touch, and his every grimace of pain was driving her insane. She was helpless, and she hated it.

She couldn't stop the tears. They had come unbidden, and she did her best to wipe them away once she saw Spike waking up. His eyes were clear, though confused as he looked up at her. Buffy reached out to touch his arm, feeling his flesh rapidly cooling back to its normal temperature under her finger tips.

Both were silent for a moment. Spike moved his hand to lace his fingers with her, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"'m guessing that was a warning," his voice was gentle.

Buffy sniffed, keeping her tears at bay. "You should rest…" he was sitting up even as she said it. "You shouldn't get out of bed, or…or strain too much…"

"You mean I should let what time we have go wasted?"

"It won't! Just…" Buffy rose on shaky legs, making her way towards the bedroom door. "I'll bring up the chicken wings, and your blood…but you just have to stay and rest."

Sighing, Spike stood. Buffy immediately whirled on him, eyes blazing in anger. Spike raised his chin defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not spendin' the rest of the bloody day in this bed, playing the weak lay about when there's far better things to be doing with our time."

Gritting her teeth and shaking in fury, Buffy glared at the vampire. "You. Have. To. Rest!"

"Why?" He growled back. "So I can get all better?" He took a step closer to the doorway.

The Slayer stood in his path, glaring daggers. "Stay put…you're going to stay here, you're going to rest…and…and you…" Her voice wavered, her lower lip trembling.

"Or what?"

Buffy let loose a swing before she could even think about it. Her fist connected hard with his jaw, and his head jerked back. When he turned to face her again, both of them stared at one another in wide-eyed shock. Then there was no shock, just desperation. Buffy marched closer to him, closing the gap between them before taking another swing. It connected, Spike stumbling back towards the bed. "You have to stay here! You have to rest! You…you have to be here when I get back!" Each swing was weaker than the last, soon not even strong enough to leave a bruise. Finally, she was reduced to pummeling her fists weakly against his solid chest, as if she could beat life back into him. "Please!" A sob tore through her, her strikes barely slaps before he finally took hold of her wrists and held her hands against him. "Please…"

He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head against the chest she had abused. The second sob was enough to make her entire body tremble. She pulled her hands from his and clutched at him instead, holding him as close to her as she could manage. His hold on her was gentle and tender, but there was a tension in his muscles that spoke of need just as desperate as her own.

Buffy raised tear filled eyes, searching out his. Guilt nearly swallowed her as she saw a bruise begin to form on one side of Spike's jaw. She pulled his head down and placed small, gentle kisses all across the area her fist had struck. She had never wanted to hurt him again, and she didn't trust her voice to be strong enough to apologize. At the very least, Buffy was determined to show how sorry she was with her touch.

Spike turned his head, his soft lips meeting hers. She tasted like fiery temper and tears. Both were lost in the whirlwind of their heated emotions. Buffy's arms found their way around Spike's neck, and both tumbled back onto the bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Their heated coupling left both vampire and Slayer straining to catch their breath. They clutched at one another, Spike leaning back against the headboard and holding his precious Slayer in his arms. Buffy couldn't even stand an inch of space between them, and soon crawled into Spike's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Stay…" She whispered softly to him.

"Hmm?" Spike gently traced his fingers through her soft hair.

"Stay…stay here…stay with me." Her tears fell against his shoulder. "Please…you have to stay with me."

She could feel his soft lips against her brow, and it only made her want to weep. Touch couldn't offer comfort when she knew it was the last.

"I want to…"

"Then do it…we'll find a way." Her voice was thick with tears that wouldn't be held back for another day. "You have to be there with me…you…you have to fight with me, and argue with me, and help train the girls…you have to scare the locals wherever we go, and show me all the places you've been…" The tears were falling in earnest. She held hard to the solid muscle of his shoulders and arms, as if they would disappear right before her eyes. "You have to tell me all the stories I pretend I don't want to hear. I don't want to see those places without hearing them. You have to help me with Dawn, and go on vacation with me, and get under my skin…please, Spike…oh god, please…I can't do it…I can't leave this place without you…not now…"

"Shhhhh…." He rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles. Buffy could hear the sorrow threatening to choke him, but he was holding back for her. "You can…and it'll be alright. This is probably the first time I've said that, and actually been able to mean it. You've got the whole soddin world now, Buffy…you're never goin' to be alone in the fight again…you're going to see things, do things, that no other Slayer has ever…" He took a deep breath, composing himself even as Buffy felt his tears as she stroked his cheek. "Do you know what it means to me, luv? To be part of what gave you that? You're going to see the world, you're going to watch Dawn grow into a formidable woman, you're going to live well, right into old age…"

"Come with me," Buffy kissed his neck. "Heaven can wait."

Spike smiled sadly. "We both know I'm not going to heaven, luv."

"You saved the world," she insisted. "You're not going to hell. You're going to see heaven even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. I'll even dress you in one of those funny long white robes if you make me come get you."

He laughed softly, rocking her against him. "You've already given me a week of heaven. Bloody hell, you've given me all I'll ever need."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears all over again. She didn't want to be a blubbering mess. She didn't want her face all red and puffy, and her thoughts all sorrowful.

"I'll tell you what," Spike said. "I won't go to either. Heaven, hell…either would be boring without you, Slayer. So, I'll go where the action is. I'm gonna follow you…whenever you're trainin', or fightin' off a new nasty, I'm gonna be watchin' you dance…whenever you're makin' a fool of yourself by butcherin' a language, I'm goin' to be snickering behind your back…when you and your sister get in a tussle, I'm going to be placin' bets. And one of these days, I'm goin' to see you on a beach, and be walkin' right beside you on it, right in the sunlight. I'll be the one whispering dirty thoughts of skinny dipping into your ear."

She smiled softly, looking up at him. "Spike?"

He tilted his head down, blue meeting hazel. "Yes, pet?"

"Would you read me some of that poetry now?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"…In that mysterious, always brimming lake  
Where those What have obeyed the holy law  
paddle and are perfect. Leave unchanged  
The hands that I have kissed,  
For old sake's sake."

Buffy's head rested on Spike's chest, and the deep rumble of his voice was soothing every ache inside her heart. She traced her fingertips gently across his skin while she merely listened. She had always loved the sound of his voice…

"The last stroke of midnight dies.  
All day in the one chair  
From dream to dream and rhyme to rhyme I have  
ranged  
In rambling talk with an image of air:  
Vague memories, nothing but memories."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"…Too cold- too cold for me-  
There pass'd, as a shroud,  
A fleecy cloud,  
And I turned away to thee,  
Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar,"

Spike held the book in one hand, while the other held Buffy's. She had noticed a while back that Spike didn't even need to look at the book. He never hesitated over a word. He was reciting them from memory while his fingertips traced over her palm.

And dearer thy beam shall be;

"For joy to my heart   
Is the proud part  
Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
And more I admire  
Thy distant fire,  
Than that colder, lowly light."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Never seek to tell thy love,  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind doth move  
Silently, invisibly.

I told my love, I told my love,  
I told her all my heart,  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears.  
Ah! she did depart!

Soon after she was gone from me,  
A traveler came by,  
Silently, invisibly:  
He took her with a sigh."

Spike paused in his reading long enough to give Buffy a sharp nip on the ear, tugging the earlobe between his teeth while she giggled, borrowing deeper into his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Put off that mask of burning gold  
With emerald eyes."  
"O no, my dear, you make so bold  
To find if hearts be wild and wise,  
And yet not cold."

"I would but find what's there to find,  
Love or deceit."  
"It was the mask engaged your mind,  
And after set your heart to beat,  
Not what's behind."

"But lest you are my enemy,  
I must enquire."  
"O no, my dear, let all that be;  
What matter, so there is but fire  
In you, in me?"

They had lit the candles six minutes earlier. The light was beginning to fade outside, and they wouldn't allow the approaching darkness to interrupt their little world. The light flickered across them and sent shadows all over the room. Buffy had been watching the shadows on the ceiling, then watching the shadows on Spike's face. They only brought more attention to his sharp features.

Her eyes landed on the curve of his bottom lip. She slowly pulled closer, then captured that lip in her mouth right after he had finished with another poem. She suckled on it softly, then drew back to look into the eyes that were darkening with passion for her.

"Have I ever told you that you have the sexiest voice ever?"

He grinned wickedly. "You show me every time you cum when I talk dirty…"

Buffy giggled. "Another kind of poetry."

Spike's expression sobered a bit. He slowly closed the book, putting the poetry aside. He wrapped an arm around Buffy, pulling her body up against his. His gaze darted to the clock, then back to his lover's face.

"What do you say, Slayer?" He whispered softly to her, then brushed his lips against hers. "One more dance?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

His fingertips moved across her skin in a teasing caress. Spike explored her body like it was the first time, instead of the last. He placed gentle kisses all across her neck and chest, then brushed the tip of his tongue across her nipples.

They hardened at his touch. Buffy's body was humming with anticipation. When he took a nipple into his mouth, her back arched off of the bed.

Their hands stroked and teased. They memorized one another's bodies with talented tongues. When both were panting heavily with their need for the other, Spike sat back and pulled Buffy onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while she reached down and guided his cock into her wet and waiting sex.

He thrust forward hard, the Slayer in his lap throwing her head back and moaning. Their touches were still tender. For them, the world didn't exist, and reality could wait. Their passion shook the walls.

She was straddling Spike's hips, riding him hard. He was sitting up and holding her body to his. He filled her completely with each hard thrust, drawing a gasp from her, while her nails nearly drew blood from his shoulders.


	21. The 7th Night

**Disclaimer: **It ain't my show, alright? And the poems used in this story aren't mine either. The poems are, as follows: William Butler Yeat's, 'The Everlasting Voices', and 'What was Lost'. Edgar Allan Poe's, 'A dream', and William Blake's 'The Land of Dreams'.

**Author's Note:** All that's left after this is the epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The 7th Night**

He was in pain

It was the seventh's night after her wish, and Buffy's lover was in pain.

She had been with him in the shower. They had washed the signs of their lovemaking away. Each had tended to the other, stroking and caressing, occasionally laughing when it looked like their shower was going to turn into another sexathon. The laughter was their best moments, when their eyes met and they couldn't help their smug or teasing grins.

Buffy had turned her back to turn off the shower, just in time for Spike to slap her on the backside with a washcloth. She yelped and jumped, giggling as she leaned up against the wall. She turned just in time to see a beautifully naked Spike stepping out of the shower…then stumbling.

The laughter was gone in an instant. "Spike…?"

His back was turned to her, but she still saw the faint tremble. "'m fine…"

"Maybe you should…"

He turned around to face her. "I'm fi-!" his body jerked. He reached out quickly to grab hold of the counter and steady himself, but didn't have the strength to stop the sudden fall. He hit the ground hard, and then was deadly still.

Time moved slower than it should. Buffy was sure the last moment had come. She was also sure that her heart would stop.

"No…" She couldn't move, at first simply watching as he lay still. Once her moment of frozen terror passed, she rushed quickly from the shower.

Buffy almost slipped across the wet floor. She grabbed hold of the counter that Spike tried to support himself with, and then knelt beside the fallen vampire. Her hands hovered over his body. She could feel the heat coming off of him without even touching him. He had the heat of a man dieing of fever.

She shifted him, rolling him onto his back. "Spike…" Her whisper sounded hopeless even to herself…until his eyes opened.

They looked bloodshot. His back arched and the cry of pain that came from him tore at the Slayer's heart. He was aware for only a moment, his eyes meeting hers in what could have been a silent goodbye. When his eyes rolled back and closed again, Buffy's entire body trembled.

"NO! Spike, please!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She dragged him carefully out of the bathroom, then took one of his arms and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled him up, trying to get him to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. Instead, she half carried him to the bed, then laid him gently down.

"Come on, baby, wake up for me…please, Spike…" She took his warm hand. She leaned close over him, her fingers moving through his bleached curls. "Are you here with me?"

Blue eyes opened to peer up at her. Spike licked his suddenly parched lips. "'Course, luv…where else would I be?"

His breathing was ragged, but Buffy was glad that he was making the effort. If his breathing were to suddenly stop, Buffy wasn't sure if she could keep herself together. Resting her head on his warm chest, she simply listened to his breaths. One of his hands rose from the bed, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She peered up at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his face beginning to take on a disturbing blankness.

"Hey," she rose from her resting spot, placing a gentle kiss on her lover's dry lips. "You didn't get to finish showing me your favorite poems. The ones you read to me are beautiful…please, she me the rest?"

His focus returned. Spike turned his head to look at her, then nodded before reaching towards the nightstand. His arm trembled as he picked up the book of poetry. His fingers could grip it for only a moment before dropping it onto the floor.

Spike closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, then rolled over to try and retrieve the book from the floor.

"No," Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've got another idea."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"O SWEET everlasting Voices, be still;  
Go to the guards of the heavenly fold  
And bid them wander obeying your will,  
Flame under flame, till Time be no more;"

Buffy was propped against the headboard, Spike's head rested on her shoulder. She held him against her, stroking his platinum locks while she read from the page he had pointed out.

"Have you not heard that our hearts are old,  
That you call in birds, in wind on the hill,  
In shaken boughs, in tide on the shore?  
O sweet everlasting Voices, be still."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Which one now?"

Spike struggled to keep his eyes open. He lifted one shaking hand, flipping through a few pages before bringing his fingertip to rest against the chosen poem.

"Awake, awake my little Boy!  
Thou wast thy Mother's only joy:  
Why dost thou weep in thy gentle sleep?  
Awake! thy Father does thee keep.

"O, what land is the Land of Dreams?  
What are its mountains, and what are its streams?  
O Father, I saw my Mother there,  
Among the lillies by waters fair.

Among the lambs clothed in white  
She walked with her Thomas in sweet delight.  
I wept for joy, like a dove I mourn -  
O when shall I return again?...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.

Ah! what is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?"

Spike's back arched and his ragged breathing stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth against the pain.

"Maybe I should stop…"

He shook his head firmly. "Don't…no, don't…" His entire body shivered. He was paler than normal, his skin growing warmer still. "K-keep…don't stop…"

Forcing back her tears, Buffy forced her gaze back to the page in front of her.

"That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.

What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-   
What could there be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star? "

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spike's skin was almost scorching hot against her own. She cradled his head against her chest.

"I SING what was lost and dread what was won,  
I walk in a battle fought over again,  
My king a lost king, and lost soldiers my men;  
Feet to the Rising and Setting may run,  
They always beat on the same small stone."

A tear trailed slowly down her cheek as she placed a tender kiss against his forehead. She closed the book and let it rest beside her.

"Have you ever written any poetry, Spike?"

She could feel his chuckle, even if his throat was too dry for it to make a real sound.

"There are some secrets I am going to take to my grave, Slayer."

"You know I love you," she whispered softly to him. "Right?"

His eyes were even more bloodshot. Buffy could barely stand to keep her arms around him, his flesh had grown so hot. Spike smiled softly.

"I know…" he traced his fingertips softly around the curve of her cheek. The way he was looking at her, it was obvious that he was taking effort to memorize every feature. "Thank you…thank you for this…for everything. Thank you for turning my world arse over tit…for showing me a world I never would have known without you…and for giving me this time, giving me you…"

Buffy closed her eyes, placing another soft kiss against his forehead, then his lips. He moved closer to her, returning her kiss for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. His body was very obviously wracked with pain.

"I'm going to see you again…" Buffy insisted.

Spike grinned, some of his wicked humor returning. He curled his tongue behind his teeth, raising an eyebrow. "You know you can't get rid of me, Slayer…" Some of the vulnerability returned to his gaze. "Remember me?"

The Slayer's vision blurred with unshed tears. She breathed hard for a moment to compose herself. "How could I not?"

He smiled softly at her, reaching up and gently tracing his fingers through her hair. He moved the tips of his fingers over her cheek again, then across her lips. "I love you, Buffy…now let me go."

She bit her lip to hold back a sob, nodding reluctantly. Buffy released him, gently laying him flat against the bed. She laid beside him, facing him.

"This doesn't mean I'm letting you go…that's so not going to happen. Like you said, can't get rid of you…you're the one…" she swallowed hard. "You're the one that doesn't leave…"

Buffy reached out to him, taking his hand. Their fingers laced together, Spike clutching at her hand like a lifeline. The voice of the demon that had granted her wish suddenly returned to her. 'Every wish has a price…'

"The price…"

"Hmm?" Spike's body shook violently. His heat soared, but Buffy refused to pull her hand away.

"The price…" she spoke softly with horror. "You're the one…it wasn't me, you're the one that has to pay a price…that's why you're in pain…oh god, Spike…I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry…" He held onto her hand tightly. "If there's a price, I'll pay it. I'd pay it a thousand times over for what you've done for me; for this time with you."

His back arched again, and this time there was a sharp cry of pain.

"Spike!" She pulled closer to him.

Spike pushed her gently away with one hand, keeping his fingers laced with hers with the other. As he pushed her away, flames ignited from his palm, scoring hers.

"No…" the tears filled her eyes again as Buffy looked at their joined, flaming hands. "Please, please no…" she looked back at Spike, whose eyes were on their hands.

He looked up at her, a smile on his face despite the burning pain that was consuming him from the inside. "Shhhh, luv…remember what I said…" He looked up into her eyes, blue meeting teary hazel. "I'll be watching you dance." He squeezed her hand tightly, trying to keep her eyes on his so she didn't have to see the flesh burning away from his chest, blackened ribs exposed. He could feel the flames rising up his throat. "Dance for me…"

Buffy's entire body shook with sobs, and ached to touch his. The tears flooded her eyes, beginning to obscure her vision just as the flesh of his cheeks began to burn away. When his beautiful eyes were no more, she closed her own eyes against the sight of the blackened skull, then let out a loud scream of desperate heartbreak as she felt the fingers clutching her hand crumble to dust between her fingers.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to it are no creation of mine.

**Author's Note:** Much, much thanks to Slaymesoftly, who's made this fic decent and presentable, and who's been very supportive. Also, again thank you to those that have nominated Seven Days in the 'Lie to me Awards', 'Burst into Flame' Awards, 'Fang Fetish' awards and 'Spark and Burn' Awards. You're all so wonderful to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark. It was suddenly so dark.

There were no flickering of flames from joined hands or candles. When Buffy moved her hand across the bed, she couldn't feel the ashes she was expecting. Everything around her was nothing but a collection of dark shapes that were blurred by her tears. She had been weeping silently, and hadn't even noticed the change around her until that moment. Her body still trembled with her grief, but she sniffled and wiped away the tears as best she could.

Fumbling blindly, Buffy reached for the nightstand. The light was even harsher than the dark, and she looked away from it. When her vision had cleared enough, the cheap motel room with ugly carpet and stale sheets greeted her. It was so different from the room she had been in before. There was no feeling of home.

The sound of slow late night traffic outside the hotel was what first alerted her to the fact that the world outside her window wasn't empty anymore. Next, it was Dawn's snores in the next bed. She swallowed hard, controlling her breathing as best she could. The last thing she needed to do was wake her sister with sobs.

Buffy rose from the bed and padded across the stiff, worn thin carpet. She paused just long enough to look down at her sleeping sister. For her, it had been a week since she'd last seen Dawn's face. Unfortunately, the tears streaming down her cheeks told her that she didn't have time to dwell on hellos.

She locked herself up in the bathroom. Buffy could only wipe away the tears. She couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror.

The empty bathroom only reminded her of what she was missing. The past week came rushing back to her in full Technicolor. Her body was still trembling with grief, her lips were still bruised from Spike's kisses, and her body still ached from their constant lovemaking. If she closed her eyes, she could still see his loving gaze before he was consumed in flame. She was also sure that she would dream of his deep voice, reading her poetry.

There was a thud against the wall. Buffy jumped, wiping away more of her tears, as if they were a guilty secret. Another thud came, then another. The squeaking of an old mattress was heard next, then finally the noises of the two lovers joined together in the next room.

A chill went up her spine as more memories assaulted her. She remembered how good his cool skin felt on her after he'd gotten her all hot…her skin tingled as she recalled the nibbles, the licks, the bites…his tongue stroking her flesh, his cock pounding into her body until her legs could only move to shake…

He was gone. His cool skin would never sooth her, he would never make love to her, and never gaze at her in complete adoration again…and what hurt Buffy the most was the fact that she had absolutely nothing to remember him by. They had done the impossible for one another, they had faced insurmountable odds, and spent seven days loving and healing. It surprised and hurt her to know that despite everything they did together, she didn't even have so much as a picture. There was nothing to show that they had been together, that they had loved one another.

Leaning forward, Buffy attempted to steady herself with the wall to keep from collapsing. When the cool tile touched her hand, she hissed in sudden pain.

Pulling her hand away from the tile, she peered down at it. On her palm, and all across her fingers were fresh burns. Her eyes widened. She quickly opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom and standing in front of the large mirror over the double sinks.

Buffy's hair was a mess, and her face was red and blotchy. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. She raised a hand to the mirror, and saw the fresh burn reflected back. There was also a red mark on her neck…she pushed her hair aside, and saw the twin puncture marks of Spike's bite.

Her eyes wide, Buffy brushed her fingertips gently over the mark. There it was…the proof her heart had been yearning for. She smiled through her tears.

The pain was gone. The insurmountable sorrow wasn't weighing her down anymore. There was a bittersweet ache of loss inside of her, but the weight of guilt and desperation was gone for the first time.

She moved back to her bed. She stopped just long enough to look back at her sister, smiling sadly. Buffy knew what her sister had thought of Spike…and knew that their relationship had never been the same after hearing what had happened from Xander…despite her like of the vampire, she had viewed him through a child's eyes. She had seen him as cool, with his bleached white hair and black leather. She had never regarded him as the dangerous vampire he was. Dawn had seen him as her protector during the summer Buffy had been gone, never taking into account how many girls her age he had killed. Then, after things fell apart, she had seen him as the slightly insane ex-boyfriend of her sister, who lived in the basement. She had been trying to figure out whether or not she should forgive him, never taking into account the impossible odds he had overcome to become something better, something more than he had ever been before.

Buffy lay on her own bed, watching her sister sleep. "I wish you could have seen him, Dawnie…really seen him…" a tear joined the others on her cheeks, but she wiped it away. "He was so beautiful."

Turning over, she stared at the side of the bed that had been Spike's. She knew that he had never occupied the bed in her hotel room, but the back of her neck still tingled from his presence, her hand still burned, and her heart still felt him all around her. Her hand moved outward, brushing over the spot on the bed that was deceptively warm.

"I miss you…"

Her heart had flooded with a warmth that she had never felt before. The burdens of the past had been laid to rest. She had given her heart completely, and despite the pain, didn't regret a moment of it. Her life ahead was full of much smaller hurdles, and she could just begin to imagine what it would be like. Her sister and friends were safe, and their paths were clear. She was hurt, but she was alright. Buffy would live, she would love, and she would dance with her lover watching over her, always.

"Rest well, Spike."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Sleep oh darling our Storm has passed,  
dream of it all your life   
though our dreams might only come briefly true  
they last long after we die_**

**_Sleep, my Ocean my River my Rain,  
safe in the Earth that loves you  
rest my Hunger, down on the seafloor  
till I return to wake you  
I will return..._**

_- Louisa John-Krol, 'Seagiant'._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Los Angeles**

**Offices of Wolfram and Hart.**

"Yes, we are," Angel told his crew. "We're going to change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it."

"Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley said.

"Yay, team." Fred added flatly.

"No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here." Angel picked up an envelope from his desk, determined to get to work immediately. "Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time." He ripped open the envelope. "We deal…" he watched as the amulet he had given to Buffy tumbled from the package in his hands and hit the floor. "…with whatever comes next."

A bright light flared from the amulet, then nearly exploded with black dust. A gust of wind sent the papers of Angel's desk flying. The dust circled over the amulet, rising more and more until a skeleton could be seen in the center, hand raised in defense of it's skull. Muscle formed on bone, expanding and finally showing the full shape of a man. The sound of someone crying out in defiance and pain could be heard just as flesh began to cover exposed muscle, then black clothing and white hair completing the figure.

The wind was gone, and the ashes were gone. Spike stood in the office, breathing hard and doubled over. He squinted, looking around him in suspicious confusion. The faces he saw certainly weren't what he expected. "The hell…?"

"Spike…" Wesley was the first to speak, obviously stunned.

"Spike." Angel's furious voice followed.

A blond head poked into the office. "Blondie bear?"

Spike looked from one to the other, wide-eyed and beyond confused. "Have I gone on tour, or somethin'?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Final Note:** 'Seven Days' was originally meant to be a short, one-shot fic. When I first thought of it, it was going to end with Buffy saying her goodbye. The entire idea of the fic was to put Buffy, Spike, and their hectic and eventful relationship to rest in a way that didn't leave regrets or lingering doubts.

I have, obviously, reconsidered. This fic wasn't meant to have a happy ending, but I know that the majority of my readers have desperately wanted one. I can't blame you all. I'm a sucker for a happy ending, too. So, for all of you that have read, reviewed, and given me the generous support that you have, I am going to write an alternate ending/sequel to Seven Days. I'll be starting it after finishing my current project. Keep an eye out for 'Momentos'.


End file.
